Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba (On Hold)
by elizabeth.nuth.900
Summary: Maka Akaba looks like her sister Ray. She's childhood friends are Kai and Miwa. She's a duelist. She has 5 dueling decks. Kai and Miwa play Vanguard. She meets Zarc in elementary school and becomes his friend. Maka also meets Kouji Ibuki, Ren Suzugamori, Leon Souryu and Tetsu Shinjou. And I'll be adding Maka Albarn with the soul eater gang. This is cross over between multiple anime
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Maka_ _Akaba_ _looks_ _like_ _her_ _sister_ _Ray_. _She's_ _childhood_ _friends_ _are_ _Kai_ _and_ Miwa. She's a duelist. She has 5 _dueling_ decks. _Kai_ _and_ _Miwa_ _play_ _Vanguard_. _She_ _meets_ _Zarc_ in _elementary_ _school_ _and_ _becomes_ _his_ _friend_. _Maka_ also _meets_ _Kouji Ibuki_ , _Ren_ _Suzugamori_ , _Leon_ Souryu, _Tetsu Shinjou, Jun Mutsuki, Misaki Tokura, Rei Serio/Persona and Alice Academy_. _And_ _I'll_ _be_ _adding_ _Maka_ _Albarn_ with the _soul_ _eater_ gang. _This_ _is_ _cross_ _over_ _between_ _multiple_ _anime_.

 _Story Title: Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba._

Chapter 1: Maka Akaba Meets Toshiki Kai And Taishi Miwa.

* * *

In The United World At The Akaba House.

 ***The Door Bell Rang At The Akaba House***

 **Cyan Akaba: Who could that?**

 **Kai &Kai: Hey, long time no see Cyan,Leo,Ray and Gray!**

 **Miwa &Miwa: Yeah what they said!**

 **Leo Akaba: Yeah it's been a long time since the last time we saw you guys. So how are you guys doing?**

 **Kai &Kai: We're doing great right Miwa!**

 **Miwa: Yeah we're doing great. What about you two?**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Well, our youngest daughter Maka is starting school soon.**

 **Kai: Really same with our son Toshiki.**

 **Miwa: Yeah, and our son Taishi. Isn't that right Taishi!**

 **Taishi Miwa: Yeah me and Kai are going to the same school. What about your daughter Mr. and Mrs. Akaba.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Well, she's going to the same school as her older brother and sister.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Wow, really!**

 **Cyan Akaba: Since it's only March 31st their starting school tomorrow after all.**

 **Kai,Kai,Miwa &Miwa: Yeah guess your right Cyan?**

 **Leo Akaba: By the way Toshiki and Taishi do you two want to meet our daughter Maka.**

 **Toshiki Kai &Taishi Miwa: Yeah we would love to meet your daughter!**

 **Cyan Akaba: Alright wait here I'll go call her over. Maka there are some people who want to meet you?**

 **Maka Akaba: But what if they don't like me?**

 **Leo Akaba: Don't worry they will love you.**

 **Maka Akaba: Are you sure dad?**

 **Leo Akaba: Yes, of course. They'll love you like how your mother,sister,brother and I do Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay if your sure they will like me then I'll go meet them.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Toshiki and Taishi this is our youngest daughter Maka Akaba. Maka this Toshiki Kai and Taishi Miwa.**

 **Maka Akaba: It's very nice to meet you I'm Maka Akaba.**

 **Toshiki Kai &Taishi Miwa: *Mouth Wide Open***

 **Maka Akaba: *Smiles At Them***

 **Toshiki Kai &Taishi Miwa: Yeah it's nice to meet you too.**

 **Kai: I think they'll become great friends don't you think so too Cyan and Leo.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: We think so too. And we think they'll become great friends and learn about each too. What do you guys think?**

 **Miwa: Yeah we think that they'll become great friends if they learn what they know what the person knows how to play.**

 **Cyan Akaba: Yeah I think they'll know what one person knows how to play. What do you think Leo?**

 **Leo Akaba: Yeah I agree with of you.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Do you play Vanguard?**

 **Taishi Miwa: Yeah do you play Vanguard.**

 **Maka Akaba: No, I play duel monsters.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Wow really you must be like your parents and older siblings!**

 **Maka Akaba: Not really my older brother always complain because I beat him in a duel.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Why's that?**

 **Maka Akaba: Because everytime my brother challenges me to a duel he looses.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Really he must hate loosing.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah my brother does hate loosing.**

 **Gray Akaba: Maka let's have another duel!**

 **Maka Akaba: Oh, great not again.**

 **Ray Akaba: *Hits Gray* Stop that Gray you know the result if you challenge our younger sister to a duel. You loose everytime you duel her.**

 **Gray Akaba: But it will be different this time!**

 **Maka Akaba: Alright, I accept your challenge.**

 **Gray Akaba: Let's go to the duel room then.**

* * *

In The Duel Room.

 **Gray Akaba: Ready to get beaten in a duel agents your older brother.**

 **Maka Akaba: Why can't you give up Gray you know the results everytime you challenge me to a duel.**

 **Ray Akaba: I have to agree with Maka face the facts Gray you'll keep loosing everytime you challenge Maka to a duel.**

 **Gray Akaba: But it will be different this time. So get started Maka and you already know what deck I'm going to use what about you little sister?**

 **Maka Akaba: Since your using your Raid Raptor deck I think I should use my Lyrical Luscinia deck.**

 **Gray Akaba: Well, let's get started then.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Does your little brother always challenges your little sister a lot?**

 **Ray Akaba: Yeah, pretty much. But Maka has handle it on her own so please don't interfere with the duel alright Toshiki and Taishi**

 **Toshiki Kai &Taishi Miwa: Alright, we won't.**

 **Gray &Maka Akaba: Let's Duel!**

 **Gray Akaba: I'll go first. I summon Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius.**

 **Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius ATK 1300/DEF 1600 Level 4.**

 **Gray Akaba: When this card is summoned, I can Special Summon another Vanishing Lanius from my hand. Retrofit Lanius can be treated as the same monster as another Raidraptor on my field. Treating it as Vanishing Lanius, I Special Summon Retrofit Lanius. Retrofit Lanius can be treated as two Xyz materials.**

 **Raidraptor - Retrofit Vanius ATK 800/DEF 1200 Level 4.**

 ***There Was A Knock On The Front Door***

 **Ray Akaba: I'll go get it mom and dad you guys just the duel while I get the door.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Alright!**

* * *

At The Front Door.

 **Ray Akaba: *Ray Opens The Door***

 **Obsidian &Obsidian: Hey, Ray how are you doing?**

 **Ray Akaba: Hi, Auntie and Uncle.**

 **Obsidian: Where are your parents, brother and sister?**

 **Ray Akaba: Their in the Duel Room.**

 **Obsidian &Obsidian: Oh, so we're guessing that Gray challenged Maka to a duel again.**

 **Ray Akaba: Yup. You know it.**

* * *

Ray Akaba Returns To The Duel Room With Her Aunt And Uncle.

 **Obsidian: Hey, Cyan and Leo.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Hey you two.**

 **Obsidian: So I'm guessing Gray challenged his sister to a duel again.**

 **Leo Akaba: Yup. You know it. I wish he would stop complaining about it I mean Maka is a professional duelist who knows Fusion,Synchro and Xyz Summoning.**

 **Cyan Akaba: Leo has a point why can't he understand that he can never beat Maka she's a strong duelist after. Why won't Gray understand that?**

 **Obsidian: We he just wants to prove Maka that he is stronger then she is. But we know that Maka would always will if Gray challenges her to a duel everytime.**

 **Ray Akaba: Auntie and Uncle are right about this mom and dad. Gray just needs to understand that he can't win against Maka. But knowing Gray he won't give up no matter what.**

 **Toshiki Kai &Taishi Miwa: Why is that anyway Ray?**

 **Ray Akaba: Because Gray never uses his Fusion and Synchros he just uses his Xyz monsters because he thinks he can win.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Yeah I think that me and Kai get it now.**

 **Toshiki Kai: But why doesn't he want to loose?**

 **Ray Akaba: Because he wants to win against our sister because he really hates loosing to her all the time.**

 **Obsidian: Ray's right Gray just hates loosing is all. So don't take it personal or anything.**

 **Kai &Miwa: Right we understand.**

 **Ray Akaba: What about you two Toshiki and Taishi? Do you two understand as well.**

 **Toshiki Kai &Taishi Miwa: Yes, we understand Ray.**

 **Ray Akaba: Good now watch carefully on how Maka does her dueling style when she plays duel monsters.**

 **Toshiki Kai &Taishi Miwa: Right.**

 **Gray Akaba: I overlay my level 4 Vanishing Lanius and Retrofit Lanius. To build the overlay network. Obscured falcon. Raise your talons shapened by adversity. Spread your wings of rebellion. I Xyz Summon! Raidraptor - Rise Falcon!**

 **Raidraptor - Rise Falcon ATK 100/DEF 2000 Rank 4.**

 **Gray Akaba: You have next to nothing but me Maka... Yet you bare your fangs at me... I set one card face down and end my turn.**

 **Maka Akaba: You're saying I have next to nothing? Only an older brother would ever think that. A 100 ATK point monster and a set card, do you seriously think I'd fall for that trap? Stop insulting me! My turn! From my hand I Summon Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow!**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow ATK 0/DEF 100 Level 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: When I have a Lyrical Luscinia monster that's not Sapphire Swallow on my field... I can Special Summon a level 1 Lyrical Luscinia from my hand along with Sapphire Swallow! Come forth! Sapphire Swallow! And the second Cobalt Sparrow!**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow ATK 100/DEF 0 Level 1.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow ATK 0/DEF 100 Level 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: When Cobalt Sparrow is Special Summoned, I can add a third Cobalt Sparrow from my deck to my hand... And Special Summon it along with a second Sapphire Swallow in my hand.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow ATK 100/DEF 0 Level 1.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow ATK 0/DEF 100 Level 1.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Huh? But that monster just looks like an ordinary bird?**

 **Ray Akaba: You see when Maka built all five of her decks she sort it into different types of decks she uses.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Wow? That's really amazing even for her to make different dueling decks.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Yeah I agree with Miwa. But why not just make one deck instead of five decks.**

 **Ray Akaba: Maka just wants to use all of her decks and that is why she made five decks to play with! I just love how my younger sister knows what she's doing when she dueling with me, Gray or our parents. Isn't that right mom and dad!**

 **Cyan Akaba: Ray does have a point don't you agree with me Leo!**

 **Leo Akaba: Yeah I agree with my wife and eldest daughter. She knows a lot about her younger sister on what kind of dueling decks she created.**

 **Kai: Toshiki is something the matter?**

 **Toshiki Kai: No, it's nothing mom and dad.**

 **Kai: Well, okay if you say so.**

 **Obsidian: You see our niece Maka is amazing at knowing what her opponents moves are going to be. She even tries her hardest when it comes to dueling against her own brother.**

 **Miwa: Wow, that's amazing. But who does she get this dueling tactics from anyway?**

 **Obsidian: She gets it from her older sister. Because Ray was the one who taught Maka everything she needed to know about how to play Duel Monsters she even taught her the basics on how to play the game. Ray was kind enough to teach her sister everything she needs to about the game. When your dueling someone?**

 **Cyan Akaba: You must have noticed that our youngest daughter Maka can hear, see and talk to her Duel Monsters.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Yeah but I thought I was seeing things but what I saw was Maka's Duel Monster Spirit.**

 **Ray Akaba: Yep, that was my sister's duel monster spirits. You see when I was 4 years old I started to see my duel monster spirits too. Maka also started to see her duel monster spirits at the age of 4 as well.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Wow that must be amazing to be able to see your own duel monster spirits. But can Gray also see them?**

 **Ray Akaba: Yes, he can but he doesn't want to admit it that he can see his duel monster spirits.**

 **Toshiki Kai: But shouldn't he just believe in his duel monster spirits like you and Maka do?**

 **Ray Akaba: It's hard to tell if he believes in them or not. They'll always be your duel monster spirits no matter what!**

 **Leo Akaba: Well, said Ray.**

 **Ray Akaba: Thanks dad!**

 **Taishi Miwa: What you just said about Maka and you are the only ones that believe in your duel monster spirits.**

 **Ray Akaba: Yeah we're the only ones that believe in our duel monster spirits just like our parents but Gray doesn't really believe in his duel monster spirits. He just pushes them away instead of believing in them.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Why doesn't Gray believe in his duel monster spirits?**

 **Leo Akaba: Well, you see Gray is just plain stubborn to not believe in his duel monster spirits.**

 **Obsidian: Well, we have to wait until the duel is over to you guys the surprise that we're going to tell you guys.**

 **Ray,Cyan &Leo Akaba: Right let's wait until the duel is over.**

 **Toshiki Kai: I hope she knows what she's doing?**

 **Taishi Miwa: Yeah I hope so too.**

 **Maka Akaba: I overlay the three level 1 Colbalt Sparrow and the two Sapphire Swallows! In order to build! The overlay network! Birds with beautiful wings! Come and nobly shine on the battlefield! I Xyz Summon! Fly down! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale!**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale ATK 0/DEF 0 Rank 1**

 **Maka Akaba: Assembled Nightingale gains 100 ATK points for every Overlay Unit attached to it.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale ATK 500/DEF 0 Rank 1**

 **Maka Akaba: Also it can attack directly for every overlay unit it has.**

 **Gray Akaba: You still use that weak deck of yours.**

 **Maka Akaba: You may think my deck is weak but your wrong. Direct attack first attack, second, third, fourth and fifth.**

 ***After The Duel.***

 **Obsidian &Obsidian: Well, done Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Huh? Auntie, Uncle! *Runs Up To Them And Hugs Them* How have you two been?**

 **Obsidian &Obsidian: We're doing great. We have something to tell you, your sister and brother.**

 **Maka Akaba: What is it?**

 **Obsidian &Obsidian: Let's go to the Living Room first.**

 **Maka Akaba: *Smiles At Her Aunt And Uncle* Yeah, let's go!**

* * *

In The Living Room.

 **Toshiki Kai: That was amazing Maka!**

 **Taishi Miwa: Yeah I agree with Kai!**

 **Maka: Thanks Kai and Miwa. By the Auntie and Uncle what did you want to tell us.**

 **Obsidian: Well, Maka you your sister and brother will be having a baby cousin!**

 **Maka Akaba: What? Really!**

 **Obsidian: Yeah, we think your the responsible one Maka since you don't fight argue with Gray all the time like Ray does. So we think that you should look after Shay when he is born.**

 **Maka Akaba: Huh? Me are you sure?**

 **Obsidian: Yes, of course we're sure.**

 **Maka Akaba: But I never looked after a baby before.**

 **Obsidian: Don't worry we'll teach you.**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay then. I'll look after Shay.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Looks like you'll be busy when your cousin is born won't you.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah sure looks like it when Shay is born.**

 **Obsidian: Maka can you also teach Shay how to play duel monsters when he is 5 years old.**

 **Maka Akaba: Huh? You also want me to teach Shay how to play duel monsters. But the one who taught me how to play was Ray.**

 **Obsidian: Yeah well Ray taught you everything you needed to know about duel monsters. So we think you should teach Shay.**

 **Maka Akaba: Alright I'll do it then.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Maka can me and Kai see your dueling decks.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah sure you and Kai can see them Miwa. But let's do one at a time please.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Yeah let's do that then.**

 **Maka Akaba: Alright then let's start with my Melodious deck then. *Hands Kai Her Melodious Deck***

 **Toshiki Kai: Wow amazing Maka you must love your dueling decks a lot.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Yeah I agree with Kai!**

 **Maka Akaba: Huh? Thank you both for the compliment. I guess that their very important to me and I know that they'll always be there for me no matter what!**

 **Toshiki Kai: Well since Miwa and I are your friends now. We want to know more about you so that we can understand one another.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Yeah we should learn more about each other since we're your friends now.**

 **Maka Akaba: Huh? I guess I could tell you guys more about me.**

 **Toshiki Kai &Taishi Miwa: Well, let's get to know more about each other. What do you say Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Well, let's get to knowing more about each other.**

 **Toshiki Kai &Taishi Miwa: Yeah let's do!**

 **Maka Akaba: But can we first continue looking at my dueling decks.**

 **Toshiki Kai &Taishi Miwa: Yeah good idea.**

 **Maka Akaba: Let's look at my Lunalight deck next.**

 **Toshiki Kai &Taishi Miwa: Alright.**

 **Maka Akaba: *Hands Them Her Lunalight Deck***

 **Toshiki Kai: This deck is like a cat deck isn't it.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Yeah it's like a cat deck isn't Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah my Lunalight deck is like a cat deck. Ready to see the next one.**

 **Toshiki Kai &Taishi Miwa: Yeah we're ready for the next one.**

 **Maka Akaba: *Hand Them Her WindWitch Deck* Here's my next deck.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Wow all Windwitches in this deck.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Yeah all WindWitches.**

 **Maka Akaba: *Hands Them Her Lyrical Luscinia Deck***

 **Toshiki Kai: This is the deck you used early isn't it.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Yeah Kai's right.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yep, that's the deck I used earlier. Alright let's look at my last deck.**

 **Toshiki Kai &Taishi Miwa: Yeah, okay.**

 **Maka Akaba: *Hands Them Her Last Deck***

 **Toshiki Kai &Taishi Miwa: Wow Maka this deck is a mix of all of the four decks we just saw.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yep that's right. Your parents know about what happened to me when I was 4 years old don't you Mr. Kai Mrs. Kai, Mr. Miwa and Mrs. Miwa.**

 **Kai,Kai,Miwa &Miwa: Yes, we do.**

 **Maka Akaba: You see...When I was 4 years old I collapse after a duel with my older brother.**

 **Toshiki Kai &Taishi Miwa: Then what happened?**

 **Maka Akaba: My mind was transported to the duel monsters spirit world.**

 **Toshiki Kai &Taishi Miwa: The Duel Monsters Spirit World?**

 **Maka Akaba: It's a place where all duel monsters spirits come from and where I met Ancient Fairy Dragon. She told me that the duel monsters spirit world was in danger. So I made a promise with Ancient Fairy Dragon to protect the The Duel Monsters Spirit World but when I heard my sister and brother's voice calling out to me I just ran. And after I made that promise with Ancient Fairy Dragon I was then marked with the mark of the Crimson Dragon.**

 ***Maka Akaba Shows Toshiki Kai And Taishi Miwa The Mark Of The Crimson Dragon.***

 **Maka Akaba: You guys probably don't believe everything I just told you.**

 **Toshiki Kai &Taishi Miwa: That's not true we believe in what you've just told us.**

 **Maka Akaba: You two aren't the first who know about my mark.**

 **Toshiki Kai &Taishi Miwa: Who are the other people?**

 **Maka Akaba: My parents, sister and brother know and my childhood friends Kouji Ibuki, Ren Suzugamori, Tetsu Shinjou, Jun Mutsuki, Misaki Tokura, Leon Souryu, Sharlene Chen and Jillian Chen.**

 **Toshiki Kai &Taishi Miwa: Only those people know about this.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah their the only one's who know.**

 **Toshiki Kai &Taishi Miwa: We understand how your feeling now Maka**

 **Maka Akaba: Kai and Miwa?**

 **Kai &Miwa: Toshiki and Taishi time to go home you two.**

 **Toshiki Kai &Taishi Miwa: Right coming! Come visit us in our hometown okay Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Huh? You sure it's okay for me to visit you guys.**

 **Toshiki Kai &Taishi Miwa: Yeah of course it's okay right mom and dad.**

 **Kai &Miwa: Yeah of course it's okay. What do you think Cyan and Leo?**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Yeah of course it's okay with us Maka you should spend time with your new friends so go ahead and go to Toshiki and Taishi's hometown.**

 **Maka Akaba: Huh? Are you sure.**

 **Cyan Akaba: Come on Maka just have fun with your friends!**

 **Leo Akaba: Yeah your mother's right Maka go ahead and have fun.**

 **Maka Akaba: Alright I'll go to their house to spend time with them when we're not in school.**

 **Toshiki Kai &Taishi Miwa: Yeah we're going to do the same. And we'll be coming back to visit you and your family.**

 **Maka Akaba: Huh? You guys want to come visit us again?**

 **Toshiki Kai &Taishi Miwa: Yeah of course we want to come and visit you.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah see next time we meet okay.**

 **Toshiki Kai &Taishi Miwa: Yeah until we meet again. *They Leave To Go Back To Their Hometown With Their Parents***

* * *

 _ **I think I will en the first chapter so stay toon for the next chapter of Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. I can't spoil the next chapter of my story so you'll have to wait until it comes out so wait for my next update on this story I'll be starting to write the next chapter of my new I posted on Saturday so stay toon for the next update.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Maka Akaba, Toshiki Kai And Taishi Miwa's First Day Of Elementary School._

 _Privously on Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. Maka Akaba meets Toshiki Kai and Taishi Miwa their the same age and they'll start Elementary School together but they'll be going to different schools. Maka Akaba's aunt and uncle are having a baby boy named Shay Obsidian he is going to be watched by Maka Akaba when he is born._

 _Let's begin the story._

* * *

In The United World At The Akaba House.

 **Maka Akaba: Morning mom and dad.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Morning Maka! That was fast you woke up before your sister and brother! Your amazing like your sister Ray you know Maka!**

 **Leo Akaba: Where are your sister and brother?**

 **Maka Akaba: Their still in the bathroom getting ready for school.**

 **Cyan Akaba: They'll be done in a few minutes Leo. So don't worry about it and if their still getting ready then I'll have Maka go get them.**

 ***Ray And Gray Akaba Came Running In***

 **Ray &Gray Akaba: Sorry are we late for breakfast mom and dad.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: No, your just in time for breakfast.**

 **Cyan Akaba: Alright let's eat shall we.**

 **Leo,Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: Yeah let's eat!**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Breakfast***

 **Leo Akaba: Ray and Gray make sure you look after your sister at school.**

 **Ray &Gray Akaba: We will dad!**

 **Cyan Akaba: Maka can you keep stopping your sister and brother from fighting.**

 **Maka Akaba: I will mom.**

 **Cyan Akaba: Here are your lunches Ray, Gray and Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Bye mom and dad see you after school.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Yeah see you after school Maka! You too Ray and Gray.**

 **Ray &Gray Akaba: Okay see you after school!**

 ***Ray Akaba, Gray Akaba And Maka Akaba Headed To The United World Elementary School.***

* * *

With Toshiki Kai And His Parents.

 **Toshiki Kai: Morning mom and dad**

 **Kai &Kai: Morning Toshiki.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Is breakfast ready.**

 **Kai: Yep it's ready. Now let's eat shall we.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Yeah, let's eat.**

 ***After Breakfast***

 **Toshiki Kai: Thanks for Breakfast mom and dad. I gotta go to school now.**

 **Kai: Alright,** **have a nice day at school.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Alright, I will and see you after school. Bye mom and dad.**

 **Kai &Kai: Bye Toshiki have a nice day at school.**

 **Toshiki Kai: I will mom and dad.**

 ***Toshiki Kai Headed Off To School.***

* * *

With Taishi Miwa And His Parents.

 **Taishi Miwa: Morning mom and dad.**

 **Miwa &Miwa: Morning Taishi.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Is breakfast ready.**

 **Miwa: Yup your just about time**

 ***After Breakfast***

 **Taishi Miwa: Thanks for breakfast mom and dad.**

 **Miwa: Your welcome.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Bye see you after school.**

 ***Taishi Miwa Headed Off To School.***

* * *

At The United World Elementary School.

 ***When Ray,Gray And Maka Akaba Arrived At The United World Elementary School.***

 **Maka Akaba: Wow I think I'll love it here.**

 **Ray Akaba: Yeah, I know you'll love it here like I did when I first started this school like you Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Thanks big sister Ray. I think I'm loving it even more!**

 **Ray Akaba: Me and Gray are taking you to your home room class okay Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay Ray.**

 ***They Headed Off To Maka Akaba's Homeroom Classroom.***

* * *

At The Same Time With Toshiki Kai And Taishi Miwa.

 **Taishi Miwa: *Notice Toshiki* Hey Kai!**

 **Toshiki Kai: Oh? Hey Miwa. How's it going.**

 **Taishi Miwa: I'm doing great. It was great meeting Maka yesterday.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Yeah your right it was great meeting her for the first time. Even though our parents met her once before. So I guess we'll be in the same class together.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Yeah I guess your right Kai. So let's get going then.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Yeah let's get going.**

* * *

In Class With Toshiki Kai And Taishi Miwa.

 **The Teacher: Good Morning class.**

 **Everyone: Good morning!**

 **Toshiki Kai: Hey Miwa you think we'll make friends here like back in Maka's hometown.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Yeah I think we will make friends here like we become friends with Maka. I wonder how she's doing right now.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Yeah me too. I guess we'll see her this weekend in the United World.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Yeah I guess your right Kai.**

 **The Teacher: Alright, let's get started with our lesson. Since you guys are only first graders I'd like to know everything about each and every one of you.**

* * *

At The United World Elementary School.

 **Selena: Well, looks like we have another Akaba. Hello I'm Ms. Selena I'm your teacher.**

 **Ray Akaba: Please take good care of Maka, Ms. Selena.**

 **Selena: Don't worry Ray I'll take good care of her just like both you and your brother.**

 **Gray Akaba: Thank you very much Ms. Selena.**

 **Ray Akaba: We better get so take good care of our little sister Ms. Selena.**

 **Selena: You don't have to worry too much I'll take good care of your sister.**

 **Ray Akaba: Thank you Ms. Selena.**

 ***Ray And Gray Akaba Left For Class.***

 **Selena: Well, can you tell me your name before everyone else shows up to class since your the first one here.**

 **Maka Akaba: Huh? Oh, it's Maka Akaba and it's very nice to meet you.**

 **Selena: Well, You have a beautiful name Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Huh? Thank you very much I appreciate the compliment.**

 **Selena: Let's go into the class room since your the first one here and all.**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay then.**

 **Selena: You may look like Ray but you two have different hair and eye colors.**

 **Maka Akaba: Huh? You had my older sister and brother before.**

 **Selena: Yeah I have. Ray may have a short temper, she's always smiles when she's happy and cries when she's sad about something and talks to me about it.**

 **Maka Ababa: Oh? Really I guess you want to know a lot about me like when you had my older sister and brother right?**

 **Selena: Yeah that's right. Now let's go in even though your the first one here and all.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah let's go Ms. Selena.**

 ***Maka Akaba And Ms. Selena Go Into The Classroom.***

 **Selena: How about you take your seat while we wait for everyone else to show up.**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay then.**

 **Selena: Alright, here are your textbooks and notebooks to use at home and school.**

 **Maka Akaba: Thank you very much.**

 **Selena: Your very welcome Maka.**

 ***The Classroom Door Opens.***

 **Selena: Looks like everyone is here now. Let me introduce myself I'm Ms. Selena your home room and language arts teacher.**

 **Shun Ichigo: I'm Shun Ichigo your music teacher.**

 **Mako Koko: Your PE teacher.**

 **Koko Shin: I'm Koko Shin your math teacher.**

 **Mika Shu: I'm Mika Shu your science teacher.**

 **Shu Yui: I'm Shu Yui your language teacher.**

 **Yui Toko: I'm Yui Toko your history teacher.**

 **Noki Shu: And you homeroom assistant teacher Noki Shu.**

 **Selena: How about all of you introduce yourselves. How about you Ms. Akaba introduces yourself first.**

 **Maka Akaba: Huh? Alright then. Hi I'm Maka Akaba it's very nice to meet all of you.**

 **Zarc Reon: Hi, I'm Zarc Reon.**

 **Reka Nakamura: Hello, I'm Reka Nakamura.**

 **Reko Toshiro: I'm Reko Toshiro.**

 **Ren Senjo: I'm Ren Senjo.**

 **Len Teno: I'm Len Teno.**

 **Reku Yuna: I'm Reku Yuna.**

 **Kyo Shimatari: I'm Kyo Shimatari.**

 **Selena: Kyo don't you have a younger sister named Miwari.**

 **Kyo Shimatari: Yeah that's right.**

 **Selena: Alright let's continue.**

 **Ruka Senri: I'm Ruka Senri.**

 **Yuka Kyo: I'm Yuka Kyo.**

 **Shiki Reka: I'm Shiki Reka.**

 **Tenko Rin: I'm Tenko Rin.**

 **Rena Ren: I'm Rena Ren.**

 **Yuna Yuki: I'm Yuna Yuki.**

 **Mimi Shiki: I'm Mimi Shiki.**

 **Mia Nakatani: I'm Mia Nakatani.**

 **Shiki Tenko: And I'm Shiki Tenko**

 **Selena: Alright, looks like everyone has introduced themselves.**

 ***The Bell Rings For Lunch***

 **Ray Akaba: *Ray Comes In To Get Maka For Lunch* Come on Maka time to eat with me and Gray.**

 **Gray Akaba: Yeah come on Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay coming!**

* * *

At Toshiki Kai And Taishi Miwa Elementary School.

 **Toshiki Kai: You think Maka's doing okay at her school with her sister and brother.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Don't worry Kai she's fine she has her sister and brother with her.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Yeah I guess your right.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Maka is really something you think what do you think Kai.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Yeah I hope we get to see her again.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Yeah, I want to see her again too.**

 **?: H-Hello I'm Kouji Ibuki.**

 **Toshiki Kai &Taishi Miwa: Hello there it's nice to meet you Kouji Ibuki.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Yeah you guys too. Um, may I know the both of you guyses names.**

 **Toshiki Kai: I'm Toshiki Kai.**

 **Taishi Miwa: And I'm Taishi Miwa.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: What's that you have in your hands Kai.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Oh. This is my Vanguard deck. I play Vanguard want to learn how to play Kouji.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Yeah want to learn how to play Vanguard.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Yeah I would love to learn how to play Vanguard.**

 ***The Ring For Lunch***

 **Taishi Miwa: Well, let's eat Kai and Kouji.**

 **Toshiki Kai &Kouji Ibuki: Yeah let's eat lunch together.**

* * *

Back With Maka, Ray And Gray Akaba.

 **Ray Akaba: What do you think of your new school Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: It's amazing just like you said Ray.**

 **Ray Akaba: Maka have you made any friends yet.**

 **Maka Akaba: Huh? No not yet I'm just too shy and I don't think anyone will want to become friends with me Ray.**

 **Ray Akaba: Maka I remember when I was your age I was the same as you are now I was shy just like you Maka.**

 **Gray Akaba: Same goes with me as well.**

 **Maka Akaba: Huh? Really both you and Gray were just like me when you guys were my age.**

 **Ray Akaba: Yeah, that's right Maka. We were just like you Maka when we started school. Both me and Gray were really shy to make any friends but we took mom and dad's advice on how to make friends with the kids at school Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Wow, really you took mom and dad's advice on how to make friends when you guys were my age.**

 **Ray Akaba: Yep. That's right we took their advice and we made lots of friends at school. Maka you just need to have to take somebody's advice on how to make friends with people.**

 ***The Bell Rings***

 **Ray Akaba: Looks like we better get back to class.**

 **Gray &Maka Akaba: Yeah I guess your right Ray.**

* * *

With Toshiki Kai,Taishi Miwa And Kouji Ibuki.

 **Toshiki Kai: Kouji you remind me and Miwa about a friend of our that's shy just like you.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: R-Really.**

 **Toshiki Kai &Taishi Miwa: Yeah do you know a girl named Maka Akaba.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Yeah I know who Maka is she was my best friend when we were babies.**

 **Toshiki Kai &Taishi Miwa: So you've known Maka longer then us.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Yeah I haven't seen her in a while now. I know she's busy and all but I guess I won't be able to see how she's doing since I haven't seen her in a while.**

 ***The Bell Rings***

 **Toshiki Kai: Let's talk later we better get back to class or we'll be late.**

 **Taishi Miwa &Kouji Ibuki: Yeah let's head back to class.**

* * *

With Maka Akaba.

 ***In Maka Akaba's Class***

 **Selena: Welcome back from your lunch break everyone. *Smiles At Maka Akaba***

 **Maka Akaba: *Smiles Back At Selena***

 **Selena: Well, let's get to our lesson shall we.**

 ***Each Student Read Each Paragraph***

 ***The Bell Rings***

 **Selena: Well you all tomorrow.**

 **Everyone: See you tomorrow Ms. Selena.**

* * *

With Toshiki Kai,Taishi Miwa And Kouji Ibuki.

 **The Teacher: Alright everyone time to get back to our lesson.**

 ***Everyone Reads A Paragraph***

 ***The Bell Rings***

 **Toshiki Kai: Miwa and Kouji ready to have that talk we had at lunch.**

 **Taishi Miwa &Kouji Ibuki: Yeah let's continue with our talk.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Alright, let's go to the park to talk.**

 **Taishi Miwa &Kouji Ibuki: Yeah let's go there.**

* * *

At The Park With Toshiki Kai,Taishi Miwa And Kouji Ibuki.

 **Toshiki Kai: So Kouji you've known Maka longer then us right.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Yeah I've known Maka for a long time. She was kind and smart. She always has a beautiful smile. And she's a great duelist because she's able to see duel monster spirits. But I guess she's too busy anyways.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Maka may be busy and all but that doesn't mean she doesn't have time for any of us.** **How about me and Miwa teach you how to play Vanguard but we have to head home right now.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Alright, I should head home too. So I'll see you guys tomorrow.**

* * *

With Toshiki Kai And Taishi Miwa.

 **Toshiki Kai: I'll talk to my parents if we can go see Maka tomorrow after school and I'll ask if we can bring Kouji Ibuki along with us.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Same goes with me Kai I'll ask my parents about it.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Bye Miws see you tomorrow.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Bye see you tomorrow Kai.**

* * *

With Toshiki Kai.

 **Toshiki Kai: I'm home!**

 **Kai &Kai: Welcome home Toshiki.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Mom and dad can Miwa, Kouji and I go visit Maka after school and can you guys and Miwa and Kouji's parents come.**

 **Kai &Kai: Of course we can and of course they can come.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Yay! Thank you mom and dad.**

 **Kai &Kai: Your welcome Toshiki. So shall we eat dinner now.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Yeah let's eat.**

 ***When They Were Done Eating Dinner.***

 **Toshiki Kai: Bye mom and dad. I'm going to bed now. See you both in the morning!**

 **Kai &Kai: Alright, Toshiki see you in the morning!**

 ***They All Headed To Bed.***

* * *

With Taishi Miwa.

 **Taishi Miwa: Hey, mom and dad can we go visit Maka and her family.**

 **Miwa: Of course we can. Do you bring Toshiki and that new friend you have that you hang around at school that you met today.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Yeah of course I want to bring my friends along with us tomorrow after school.**

 **Miwa: Okay we'll go visit Maka tomorrow after you get out of school but first you got to drop your things off at home.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Okay I'll do that when I get home from school and then we go and meet then we go meet up with Kai and Kouji's parents at the train station where the train from the United World would be coming at.**

 **Miwa: Well shall we eat dinner now Taishi.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Yeah let's eat.**

 ***When They Were Done Eating Dinner.***

 **Taishi Miwa: I'm heading to bed now mom and dad?**

 **Miwa &Miwa: Alright, Taishi see you in the morning!**

 ***They Headed To Bed.***

* * *

With Kouji Ibuki.

 **Kouji Ibuki: Mom and dad can we go visit Maka with my friends from school.**

 **Ibuki &Ibuki: Of course we can visit Maka now let's eat dinner shall we Kouji.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Yeah, let's eat!**

 ***When They Were Done Eating Dinner.***

 **Kouji Ibuki: I'm heading to bed now mom and dad!**

 **Ibuki &Ibuki: Okay Kouji see you in the morning!**

 ***They All Headed To Bed.***

* * *

With Maka Akaba And Her Family.

 **Ray Akaba: We're home mom and dad.**

 **Cyan Akaba: Welcome home Ray,Gray and Maka.**

 **Leo Akaba: Yeah welcome home you three. How was your first day of school Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Huh? It was okay I guess. I'm going to my room to put my stuff away.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: What's wrong with Maka anyways Ray and Gray.**

 **Ray Akaba: Well She couldn't make any friends today.**

 **Cyan Akaba: Oh, I see I'm going to call her friends's parents meaning Toshiki, Taishi and Kouji's parents over so they can bring their kids along with them too.**

 **Leo Akaba: Sounds like a good idea. I think Toshiki, Taishi and Kouji can help Maka out on this one.**

 **Ray Akaba: I think your right about this dad.**

 ***Cyan Akaba Leaves Toshiki Kai, Taishi Miwa And Kouji Ibuki's Parents A Message To Bring Toshiki Kai, Taishi Miwa And Kouji Ibuki To The United World.***

 **Cyan Akaba: I left them a message to bring them over when they get out of school.**

 **Leo Akaba: That's good.**

 **Cyan Akaba: Maka time for dinner.**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay, coming.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating***

 **Maka Akaba: *Yawns* Alright I'm going to get ready for bed.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Okay, then Maka.**

 **Ray &Gray Akaba: Us too see you in the morning.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Okay, good night Maka, Ray and Gray.**

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: Good Night Mom And Dad. **

***They All Went To Bed***

* * *

 _ **I'll stop here for now and I'll be starting the next chapter of my story so please wait for the next chapter but I'll try to make every chapter every day but I'm busy with school so I'll try to but the update will be uploaded late so please wait for the updates.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Maka Akaba Meets Zarc Reon.

 _Previously On Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba Toshiki And Taishi Meets Kouji Ibuki Maka's Best Friend From When They Were Babies And They Talked About Going To Visit Her In Her Hometown The United World To See How_ She _Was Doing At Her New School Where Her Sister And Brother Go To._

 _Let's Begin The Story._

* * *

With Toshiki Kai, Taishi Miwa And Kouji Ibuki.

 **Toshiki Kai: I wonder if we'll see her today after school. *Thinking: I wonder if your doing okay at your school Maka.***

 **?: Kai!**

 **Toshiki Kai: Huh? Oh, Miwa Hey. Where's Kouji.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Sorry am I late.**

 **Taishi Miwa: No your right on time so let's get to class guys.**

 **Toshiki Kai &Kouji Ibuki: Yeah, let's go.**

 ***After School***

 **Ibuki &Ibuki: Really to go see Maka, Kouji.**

 **Kai &Kai: What about you Toshiki and Taishi you two ready to see Maka.**

 **Miwa &Miwa: Yeah ready to see Maka.**

 **Toshiki Kai,Taishi Miwa &Kouji Ibuki: Yeah let's go and see Maka.**

* * *

At The Train Station.

 **Kai: Alright, everyone ready to go.**

 **Miwa &Ibuki: Yeah, looks like we're ready to go to the United World to see Maka and her family.**

 **Kai: Alright, let's go then.**

* * *

In The United World.

 ***They Arrived At The United World.***

 **Toshiki Kai: Looks like Maka and her family will be surprised to see us again.**

 **Kai: I guess your right Toshiki.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: It's been a long time since I last came here to visit Maka.**

 **Kai: That's right you've known Maka longer then Toshiki and Taishi.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Yeah that's right now let's go see Maka and her family.**

 **Kai,Miwa,Ibuki,Toshiki Kai &Taishi Miwa: Yeah let's get going to see Maka and her family.**

* * *

In The United World At The Akaba House

 **Ray &Maka Akaba:** **Hey,** **mom** **and** **dad.**

 **Cyan Akaba: Maka we're having people come over to see you today. Your friends that you met before you started school Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Huh? Really their coming over.**

 **Leo Akaba: Yeah maybe they can help you make more friends if you had friends to talk to.**

* * *

With Maka, Ray And Gray Akaba.

 **Maka Akaba: Ray and Gray see you guys during lunch.**

 **Ray &Gray Akaba: Okay, see you during lunch Maka.**

 **Ray Akaba: *Looks At Her Little Brother* Do you think Maka will be able to make friends.**

 **Gray Akaba: *Looks At His Big Sister* I don't know Ray maybe Toshiki, Taishi and Kouji might be able to help us when they come here when they're out of school. We better get to class Ray.**

 **Ray Akaba: Yeah let's get going. I'll see you and Maka at lunch okay Gray.**

 **Gray Akaba: Okay big sister Ray.**

 ***The Bell Rings For Lunch.***

 **Ray Akaba: How was your day Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: ...**

 **Gray Akaba: Maka you okay.**

 **Maka Akaba: ...**

 **Ray Akaba: She's being quiet today. I guess not having any friends at this school is hard for her to make any at all.**

 **Gray Akaba: I guess but still. I'm getting worried about her.**

 **Maka Akaba: ...**

 ***The Bell Rings***

 **Selena: *Reads Out Of The Book***

 ***The Bell Rings***

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 **Ray Akaba: Hey, mom and dad we're home.**

 **Cyan Akaba: Welcome home you three.**

 ***There Was A Knock On The Door.***

 **Kai: Hey, how's it going Cyan and Leo.**

 **Miwa &Ibuki: Yeah, how's it going Cyan and Leo.**

 **Toshiki Kai,Taishi Miwa &Kouji Ibuki: How's it going Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Kai,Miwa and Ibuki how are you guys doing?**

 **Toshiki Kai,Taishi Miwa &Kouji Ibuki: We're doing great. How have you been make any new friends yet.**

 **Maka Akaba: Huh? No, not yet but I'm sure I'll be able to make more friends if I have friends that known me longer then anyone to help out on how I'm supposed to make some new friends.**

 **Toshiki Kai: That's a great idea since we're your friends and all we're going to help you out.**

 **Maka Akaba: Huh? Are you sure.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Yeah of course we're sure about doing this because we're your friends after all.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah your right.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Want some advice on how to make friends.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah sure I would love that.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Maka you should try to be yourself and try not to always be shy around people.**

 **Maka Akaba: Huh? But I can't help it if I'm nervous around people. But I'll take your advice anyways.**

 **Toshiki Kai: I hope you can make friends at your school Maka. And remember that me, Miwa and Kouji are here for you no matter what.**

 **Maka Akaba: Thanks. You guys are the best.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Yeah we know but no matter what happens we'll always be there for you no matter what Maka.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Yeah, we'll be there for you no matter what.**

 **Maka Akaba: *Hugs Toshiki Kai, Taishi Miwa And Kouji Ibuki.* Thank You, Kai, Miwa and Ibuki I know that you guys will be there for me no matter what and I think I'll be able to make friends if I just you guys's advice.**

 **Toshiki Kai: We're glad that helped you a little bit with the whole thing about how you should make friends.**

 **Taishi Miwa &Kouji Ibuki: We agree with Kai. Maka you should try to make friends like you became friends with us.**

 **Maka Akaba: You are really are my best friends who truly care about me no matter what. *Smiles At Them***

 **Toshiki Kai,Taishi Miwa &Kouji Ibuki: *Smiles Back At Her.* We care about you that's why and besides your brother and sister do have a point Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: I guess your right about this Kai, Miwa and Kouji. How about teach you guys how to play duel monsters one day.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Yeah I think it's a great idea Maka and we get to learn how to play duel monsters the game you play and I think learning how to play duel monsters from you would be great Maka don't you agree Miwa and Kouji.**

 **Taishi Miwa &Kouji Ibuki: Yeah we agree with Kai about this Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: You'll have to wait until we're older okay.**

 **Toshiki Kai,Taishi Miwa &Kouji Ibuki: Okay we'll wait until then.**

 **Cyan Akaba: I think Toshiki, Taishi and Kouji will be able to help Maka with the problem she has.**

 **Leo Akaba: Yeah I guess your right about this Cyan.**

 **Kai: I guess you guys were right when you said that they'd would be come great friends.**

 **Miwa &Ibuki: Yeah their right about this Cyan and Leo.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: We guess you guys are right.**

 **Maka Akaba: I guess you guys came here to cheer me up didn't you.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Yeah we did because we were worried about you.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Maka your amazing when it comes to Duel Monsters.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Yeah their right about this. So just take our advice and make friends with people at your school Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Huh? I guess your right about this. So I'll take your advice guys.**

 **Kai: Alright it looks like it's time to go home.**

 **Miwa &Ibuki: Yeah it's time to go home Toshiki, Taishi and Kouji.**

 **Toshiki Kai,Taishi Miwa &Kouji Ibuki: Okay see you tomorrow Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah I'll see you tomorrow guys.**

 **Toshiki Kai,Taishi Miwa &Kouji Ibuki: Bye Maka see you tomorrow.**

 ***Toshiki Kai,Taishi Miwa And Kouji Ibuki And Their Family Head Home.***

 **Maka Akaba: Mom and dad is it okay I go see Kai, Miwa and Ibuki in their hometown.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Of course it's okay to go their hometown Maka.**

 **Ray Akaba: Yeah mom and dad are right about this.**

 **Gray Akaba: Let's eat dinner you guys.**

 **Ray Akaba: Ready to eat Maka, mom and dad.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Yeah let's eat.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah let's eat dinner.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating.***

 **Ray Akaba: Okay mom and dad me, Maka and Gray are going to bed now.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Okay see you in the morning.**

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: Yeah see you both in the morning.**

 ***They All Went To Bed**

* * *

The Next Day.

 **Maka Akaba: Morning mom and dad.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Morning Maka.**

 **Cyan Akaba: Maka, can you help me prepare breakfast.**

 **Maka Akaba: Sure of course I'd help you mom.**

 **Cyan Akaba: Great come on help me make breakfast while your sister and brother are getting ready.**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay!**

 **Ray Akaba: Morning Maka,mom and dad.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Morning Ray.**

 **Maka Akaba: Morning Ray.**

 **Gray Akaba: Morning Maka,mom,dad and Ray.**

 **Ray,Maka,Cyan &Leo Akaba: Morning Gray. **

***After They Were Done Eating.***

 **Ray Akaba: We better head to school mom and dad.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Okay then.**

 **Cyan Akaba: *Hands Them Their Lunch.***

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: Bye mom and dad.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Bye you three see you after school.**

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: Okay see you after school.**

* * *

At The United World Elementary School.

 **Maka Akaba: Bye Ray and Gray.**

 **Ray &Gray Akaba: Bye Maka see you during lunch.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah see you during lunch.**

 **Selena: Morning Maka. Ready to try and make some friends at this school.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah I'm going to try and make some friends at this school even though I'm still new to this school and I'm a first year Elementary School student.**

 **Selena: I'm glad to hear that your ready to make some friends Maka. Now let's go in shall we.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah let's go in.**

 **Selena: Well, since everyone is let's start our lesson shall we. Maka can you read the first paragraph in the book.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yes, of course. *Reads The First Paragraph.***

 **Selena: Well, done Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Thank You very much.**

 ***The Bell Rings For Lunch***

 **Maka Akaba: I should get going. I need to meet with my sister and brother for lunch Ms. Selena.**

 **Selena: Okay see you after lunch Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah see you after lunch.**

 **Zarc Reon: Um, Maka can I have lunch with you.**

 **Maka Akaba: Huh? Your Zarc right.**

 **Zarc Reon: Yeah that's right. So can I.**

 **Maka Akaba: Of course you can.**

 **Zarc Reon: Thanks I have friends that I hang out with who are in the same class as us but they got things to do during lunch.**

 **Maka Akaba: Is that so.**

 **Zarc Reon: Yeah so would you like to be friends with us.**

 **Maka Akaba: Sure. I'd love to.**

 **Ray Akaba: Maka over here. Maka who's that with you.**

 **Gray Akaba: Yeah who's the kid Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: This is Zarc he in my class.**

 **Ray Akaba: Oh, you finally found a friend. That's great little sister. *Hugs Maka***

 **Maka Akaba: Zarc this is my big sister Ray Akaba and my big brother Gray Akaba.**

 **Zarc Reon: It's nice to meet you Ray and Gray.**

 **Ray &Gray Akaba: Yeah you too Zarc.**

 ***They Start Eating Their Lunch***

 ***After They Were Done Eating Their Lunch***

 ***The Bell Rings For Class***

 **Maka Akaba: We should head back to class Zarc.**

 **Zarc Reon: Yeah let's go.**

 **Ray &Gray Akaba: Bye Maka see you after school.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah see you after school Ray and Gray.**

* * *

At Toshiki Kai, Taishi Miwa And Kouji Ibuki's Elementary School.

 **Toshiki Kai: Morning Miwa and Kouji.**

 **Taishi Miwa &Kouji Ibuki: Yeah, morning Kai.**

 **Taishi Miwa: You think she'll come and visit today.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Yeah you think Maka will come today.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Of course Maka never forgets her promises.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: I guess your right but we have to wait until after school though to go and see her.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Yeah Ibuki's right about this Kai.**

 **Toshiki Kai: I know but we have to wait until after school today to see Maka.**

 **The Teacher: Good Morning Class. We'll be ready out of our textbooks. Alright would someone like to read the first paragraph. Alright then I'll just pick someone to read. Let's see Taishi Miwa would you like to read the first paragraph.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Yes, I'd love to. *Reads The First Paragraph.***

 **The Teacher: Well done Taishi Miwa.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Thank You very much.**

 ***The Bell Rings For Lunch***

 **Toshiki Kai: Come Kouji or me and Miwa will leave without you.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Right coming. Let's go guys.**

 **Toshiki Kai &Taishi Miwa: Right let's go eat our lunch together.**

 ***They Eat Their Lunch***

 ***After They Were Done Eating Their Lunch***

 ***The Bell Rings For Class***

 **Toshiki Kai: We should head back to class.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Yeah your right let's go Ibuki.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Okay let's head back.**

* * *

Back In The United World Elementary School.

 **Selena: Welcome back from lunch everyone. Alright time to continue our lesson. Alright who wants to read next.**

 **Zarc Reon: *Zarc Raises His Hand.***

 **Selena: Alright Zarc go ahead.**

 **Zarc Reon: *Zarc Reon Reads The Second Paragraph.***

 **Selena: Nice work Zarc.**

 ***The Bell Rings.***

 **Selena: Alright see you all tomorrow.**

 **Everyone: Bye see you tomorrow!**

* * *

Back At Toshik,Taishi And Kouji's Elementary School.

 **The Teacher: Welcome back from lunch everyone. Now let's continue our lesson. Who wants to read next alright then I'll pick someone again. How about Toshiki Kai would you please read the second paragraph please.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Yeah, sure okay. *Reads The Second Paragraph.***

 **The Teacher: Thank You Toshiki Kai.**

 ***The Bell Rings***

 **The Teacher: Alright see you all tomorrow.**

* * *

After School With Toshiki Kai, Taishi Miwa And Kouji Ibuki.

 **Toshiki Kai &Taishi Miwa: Ready to go get Maka Kouji.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Yeah, let's go meet up with Maka and her family.**

 **Toshiki Kai &Taishi Miwa: Yeah let's go meet up with Maka and her family.**

* * *

With Maka, Ray And Gray Akaba.

 **Ray Akaba: We're home mom and dad.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Good ready to go to see Toshiki,Taishi, Kouji and their family.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah let's go see Kai, Miwa and Kouji's family.**

 **Gray Akaba: Looks like she's excited to see them again.**

 ***They Head To The United World Train Station.***

* * *

At The United World Train Station.

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Ready to get going Ray, Gray and Maka.**

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: Yeah let's go mom and dad.**

 **Cyan Akaba: Alright then shall we go.**

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: Okay, let's go then.**

 ***Get On The Train.***

* * *

With Toshiki Kai, Taishi Miwa And Kouji Ibuki.

 **Toshiki Kai: I can't wait to see Maka ask her if she has a new friend or not.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Your just excited to see Maka again isn't that right Kouji.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Yeah Miwa's right your definitely excited to see Maka again.**

* * *

At The Train Station.

 ***They Arrived At Toshiki, Taishi And Kouji's Hometown.***

 **Leo Akaba: Okay let's go then shall we.**

 **Maka Akaba: I can't wait to see Kai and the others. *Someone Runs Into Maka.***

* * *

 _ **Someone ran into Maka. Who could've ran into her while she was walking to meet up with Toshiki Kai, Taishi Miwa and Kouji Ibuki. Do you think it's someone Maka Akaba knew or someone she doesn't know find out in the next chapter of Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Maka Meets Ren Suzugamori And Tetsu Shinjou.

 _Previously on Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. Maka became friends with Zarc. Someone bumped into Maka. Who you think it is who bumped into Maka._

 _Find out this chapter. Let's begin the story._

* * *

At The Train Station.

 **?: I'm sorry are you okay.**

 **Maka: Yeah, I'm okay thanks anyways. Huh? Are you guys Ren Suzugamori and Tetsu Shinjou.**

 **Ren &Tetsu: Wait a minute your Maka Akaba.**

 **Maka: Yeah, it's been a long time Ren Suzugamori and Tetsu Shinjou.**

 **Ren &Tetsu: Yeah, it's been a long time hasn't it. By the way what are you doing here Maka.**

 **Maka: I'm here to visit a friend of mine. What about you two?**

 **Ren: We're about to head home.**

 **Tetsu: Isn't this the train from the United World.**

 **Maka: Yeah, it is. If you guys are heading home you should take the train from this town to get home.**

 **Ren &Tetsu: Thanks for that Maka bye.**

 **Maka: Yeah, bye Ren and Tetsu.**

 **Cyan: Maka I'm glad you still remember Ren and Tetsu just like you remembered Kouji.**

 **Leo: Yeah, your mother's right Maka don't you agree Ray and Gray.**

 **Ray &Gray: Yeah, we agree with you mom and dad.**

 **Cyan: We should go.**

 **Leo: Yeah, your mother's right Maka, Gray and Ray.**

 **Ray,Gray &Maka: Yeah, let's go.**

* * *

With Toshik, Taishi And Kouji.

 **Toshiki: Maka should be here any minute now.**

 **Taishi: Yeah, your right about that. Don't you agree Kouji.**

 **Kouji: Yeah, your right.**

 **?: Kai, Miwa and Kouji!**

 **Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: Huh? Maka your here. *They Run Up To Her And Hugs Her.***

 **Maka: *Hugs Them Back.* It's great to see you three again even though we saw each other yesterday.**

 **Toshiki: Remember when we first met I told you that me and Miwa play Vanguard.**

 **Maka: Yeah, of course I remember.**

 **Toshiki: Well do you want to learn how to play.**

 **Maka: *Looks At Her Parents, Sister And Brother.* Sure I'd love to learn how to play and I'll teach you guys how to play duel monsters.**

 **Toshiki: Great let's go then Ray and Gray you guys want to come along too.**

 **Ray &Gray: Sure we'd love to.**

 **Toshiki: Then let's go to the park.**

 **Cyan &Leo: We'll go hang around somewhere else so don't worry about it just go have fun.**

 **Maka: Let's go you guys.**

 **Ray,Gray,Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, let's go.**

* * *

In The Park.

 **Toshiki: How about you watch us play Vanguard first okay Maka.**

 **Maka: Okay, I want to see how you guys play.**

 **Toshiki: Alright, Kouji ready to battle me.**

 **Kouji: Yeah, let's do this.**

 ***After The Vanguard Battle With Toshiki And Kouji.***

 **Maka: Ready for me to teach you how to play duel monsters.**

 **Toshiki: Yeah, we're ready right Miwa and Kouji.**

 **Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, we're ready.**

 **Maka: First, I'll teach the rules and about the duel field. First, let's me tell you guys about the duel field there are the monster zone, the spell and trap zone, the field card zone, the graveyard, the extra deck zone and the main deck zone. Now let's me explain the rules there's main phase 1 that means you can summon monsters to your field the second is battle phase so you attack your opponents life points the third is main phase 2 if you already have monsters on your field you can't summon anymore monsters and the fourth is end phase which you end your turn by saying I end my turn do you understand the rules and field.**

 **Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, we understand it now.**

 **Ray: Good because Maka will show you how duel now but you need a duel disk and a duel monsters dueling deck. Alright who wants to go first.**

 **Taishi: Ray can I go first.**

 **Ray: Sure you can Taishi. Alright but first you need a deck and duel disk.**

 **Taishi: Okay then.**

 ***Ray Hands Taishi Gray's Duel Disk.***

 **Ray: Here use Gray's duel disk and deck.**

 **Taishi: Thank you so much.**

 **Maka: Ready to get started.**

 **Taishi: Yeah, I'm ready.**

 **Maka: To start all you have to say is Let's Duel got.**

 **Taishi: Got let's do this Maka.**

 **Maka &Taishi: Let's Duel!**

 **Maka: I'll go first since your new at this I activate the spell card Chime of the Wind I can Special Summon Windwitch - Ice Bell from my deck next I Summon my second Ice Bell I activate Ice Bell's special ability it can attack you directly first attack.**

 **Taishi: Ahh!**

 **Maka: Second attack.**

 **Taishi: Wow, Ice Bell has a strong attack.**

 **Maka: Since I have two Ice Bells on my field I can Summon the turner monster Windwitch - Snow Bell I ture my two level 3 Ice Bells with my level 1 Snow Bell. Winds of winter, snow, and ice! Become my power to blow everything away!**

 **3+3+1=7**

 **Maka: I Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Windwitch - Winter Bell!**

 **Windwitch - Winter Bell ATK 2400.**

 **Maka: I activate Winter Bell's special ability agains the same ability as Ice Bell in my graveyard.**

 **Taishi: Ahh!**

 **Maka: I place one card face down and end my turn.**

 ***After The Duel.***

 **Taishi: Wow, you are a strong duelist.**

 **Maka: Thanks Miwa.**

 **Toshiki: Come Maka your coming with me. So we can talk about something very important through our elementary school, middle school and high school life.**

 **Maka: Um. Okay.**

 **Taishi: We'll meet up with you guys later then right Kouji.**

 **Kouji: Yeah, we'll meet with you guys later.**

 **Toshiki &Maka: Okay then see you guys later.**

 ***They Leave The Part Together.***

 **Taishi: *Hands Gray Back His Deck And Duel Disk.***

 **Gray: Thanks Miwa.**

 **Taishi: Your welcome and thanks for letting me use your deck and duel disk.**

* * *

With Toshiki And Maka.

 **Toshiki: Hey, Maka if we one day are a part from each other will you always come to visit me day.**

 **Maka: Of course I will and I'll be there for you no matter what?**

 **Toshiki: I know that you'll always be there for me no matter what Maka!**

 **Maka: And I know that you'll always be there for me Kai. Because your my best friend after all along with Kouji and Miwa I just know you guys will always be there for me no matter what!**

 **Toshiki: If one day my parents die and my uncle take me in and raise me in my parents's stead will you be there for me to comfort me when I lose my parents.**

 **Maka: Of course I will after all you are one of my best friends after all I'll always be there for you no matter Kai. And what about you Kai if one day I split myself into the four dimensions will you and all of my childhood friends help my family revive me if I were to split myself into the four dimensions by using the four cards that my father would create to split Zarc into the four dimensions and I take them and use because I don't lose my father if he used them.**

 **Toshiki: Yeah, of course I'll be there for you no matter what if you were to split yourself into the four dimensions.**

 **Maka: Thanks Kai.**

 **Toshiki: Your welcome you know that I'll always be there for you no matter what Maka.**

 **Maka: We should meet up everyone back at the train station.**

 **Toshiki: Yeah, let's get going.**

* * *

With Taish, Kouji And Maka's Family.

 ***They Meet Up With Taishi, Kouji And Maka's Family.***

 **Cyan: Good you both are here.**

 **Leo: Glad you two made it.**

 **Kai: I guess it's time for you and your family to go home now isn't Cyan and Leo.**

 **Miwa &Ibuki: Yeah, guess it's time for you guys to go back home isn't it.**

 **Cyan: Don't worry we'll come visit again won't we Leo.**

 **Leo: Yeah, Cyan's right we'll come visit again.**

 **Toshiki: Bye Maka see you tomorrow after school.**

 **Maka: Yeah, I'll see you guys after school and until we meet up again tomorrow.**

 **Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, see you tomorrow Maka.**

 **Maka: Bye guys see you tomorrow.**

 **Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, see tomorrow Maka.**

 ***Maka And Her Family Get On The Train From The United World.***

 **Toshiki: We should get home so we can get up and then after school we can go see Maka. *Toshiki And His Family Went Home.***

 **Taishi: Yeah, we should get going too Kouji.**

 **Kouji: Yeah, we should shouldn't we.**

 ***Taishi And Kouji Go Home With Their Family.***

* * *

With Toshiki And His Family.

 **Toshiki: I guess it's time for dinner isn't it.**

 **Kai: Yes it is Toshiki. So wait until dinner is ready okay.**

 **Toshiki: Yeah, okay.**

 ***Few Minutes Later.***

 **Kai: Toshiki dinner is ready.**

 **Toshiki: Okay coming.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating.***

 **Toshiki: I'm going to bed now mom and dad.**

 **Kai: Okay Toshiki see you in the morning.**

 **Toshiki: Yeah, see you in the morning.**

 ***They All Went To Bed.***

* * *

With Taishi And His Family.

 **Taishi: Looks like it's time for dinner mom and dad.**

 **Miwa: Yeah, your right Taishi. How me and your father make dinner first then we eat together for dinner okay.**

 **Taishi: Okay.**

 **Miwa: Taishi! Dinner is ready.**

 **Taishi: Okay, coming.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating.***

 **Taishi: Alright I'm going to bed now.**

 **Miwa: Yeah, see you in the morning Taishi.**

 **Taishi: Yeah, see you in the morning mom and dad.**

 ***They All Went To Bed.***

* * *

With Kouji And His Family.

 **Ibuki: Looks it's time for dinner Kouj.**

 **Kouji: Yeah, your right mom and dad.**

 **Ibuki: We'll make dinner. So just wait until it's done being prepared okay.**

 **Kouji: Okay, mom and dad.**

 **Ibuki: Kouji! Dinner is ready so come and eat with us.**

 **Kouji: Okay, coming.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating.***

 **Kouji: Alright, I'll be heading to bed now.**

 **Ibuki: Okay, see you in the morning.**

 **Kouji: Yeah, see you in the morning.**

 ***They All Went To Bed.***

* * *

With Maka And Her Family.

 **Cyan: Looks like it's time that we have dinner now. I'll prepare dinner. So wait until I'm done preparing dinner.**

 **Leo,Ray,Gray &Maka: Yeah, okay we'll wait until dinner is ready.**

 **Cyan: Alright, Leo, Ray, Gray and Maka time for dinner.**

 **Leo,Ray, Gray &Maka: Okay, we're coming.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating.***

 **Ray, Gray &Maka: Looks we should head to bed now.**

 **Cyan &Leo: Alright, see you three in the morning.**

 **Ray, Gray &Maka: Yeah, see you in the morning.**

 ***They All Went To Bed.***

* * *

In The Morning.

 **Maka: Morning mom and dad.**

 **Ray: Yeah, morning mom and dad.**

 **Cyan: You are always up early and ready for school aren't you.**

 **Ray &Maka: Yeah, we're always early because we don't want to wake up late like Gray.**

 **Leo: Speaking of your brother where is he.**

 **Ray: He's still in the bathroom getting ready for school.**

 **Leo: Woke up late again.**

 **Ray &Maka: Yup, as always.**

 **Leo: I'm not surprised.**

 **Gray: That I woke up late again.**

 **Cyan: It's alright now let's eat breakfast before you three have to go to school.**

 **Ray,Gray &Maka: Yeah, okay let's eat.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating.***

 **Ray,Gray &Maka: Bye mom and dad see you after school.**

 **Cyan &Leo: Yeah, see you after school.**

* * *

At The United World Elementary School.

 **Ray: Maka see you at lunch okay.**

 **Maka: Yeah, okay Ray see both you and Gray at lunch.**

 **Ray &Gray: Okay, see you at lunch Maka.**

 **Maka: Okay see you guys later. *Walks In The Class Room.* Morning Ms. Selena.**

 **Selena: Morning Maka.**

 **Zarc: Morning Maka and Ms. Selena.**

 **Everyone: Good Morning Ms. Selena.**

 **Selena: Morning Everyone. Okay, ready to start our lesson for today. Alright, let's see who gets to read next. Okay, then how about Yuna. Would you like to read.**

 **Yuna: Yeah, sure I would love to.**

 **Selena: Well, done Yuna.**

 **Yuna: Thank You very much Ms. Selena.**

 **School Principal: Hi, everyone I'm here to talk to all of you about our school's fall festival even though all of you are just 1st grade and you all know we don't have kindergarten at this school and since you all went to a different school for pre school and kindergarten and 1st grade which are first year students at this school. Oh, I see you have another Akaba Selena.**

 **Selena: That's right. Why don't you introduce yourself to the school principal.**

 **Maka: Um. Okay, I'm Maka Akaba it's very nice to meet you.**

 **School Principal: It's very nice to meet you Maka. I'm the School Principal it's nice to meet you.**

 **Selena: Why are you here anyways school principal.**

 **School Principal: Well, like said to talk about the school fall festival. Your will pick what your class would like to do for your class. So I wish you the best of luck.**

 ***The Bell Rings For Lunch***

 **School Principle: Sorry to interrupt your class Selena.**

 **Selena: It's alright but I guess it's time for lunch so everyone go and eat your lunch then come back to class.**

 ***They Leave For Lunch.***

 **Ray: Ready to eat with us little sis.**

 **Maka: Big sister Ray.**

 **Gray: Are you forgetting me.**

 **Maka: Of course not Big brother Gray. Now let's go eat our lunch.**

 **Ray: Maka does have a point Gray now let's go.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Their Lunch.***

 **Ray: Maka do you know what your class will be doing for the fall festival.**

 **Maka: Huh? No not yet. We haven't decided on what we're going to be doing for the fall festival.**

 ***The Bell Rings For Class.***

 **Maka: Bye Ray and Gray see you after school.**

 **Ray &Gray: Yeah, see you after school.**

 ***They Went Back To Class.***

 **Selena: Welcome back everyone. Now let's continue our lesson. Mia would you like to read next.**

 **Mia: Yeah, I would love to.**

 **Selena: That was beautiful Mia.**

 ***The Bell Rings.***

 **Selena: Looks like school's over. See you all tomorrow and we'll discuss about the fall festival that's at the end of September.**

 **Everyone: Okay, see you tomorrow.**

* * *

With Toshik, Taishi And Kouji.

 **School Principal: Alright everyone I got a letter from the United World Elementary School to help out with their school's fall festival that will be coming up in the end of September. But since it's already September they don't have many days to prepare for their festival so we'll be helping them out in their festival. So inform your parents about this we leave to catch the train from the United World when all the students get here tomorrow morning. Alright all of you are dismissed.**

 **Toshiki: The United World's School's Fall Festival Huh? That means we get to see Maka again.**

 **Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, your right Kai.**

 **Toshiki: What do you think Maka's class will do for their school's fall festival?**

 **Taishi: Who knows maybe it's going to be a duel monsters tournament. What do you think Kouji.**

 **Kouji: I agree with you on that Miwa.**

 ***The Bell Rings For Lunch***

 **Toshiki: Looks like it's time for lunch.**

 **Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, your right Kai it's time for lunch isn't it.**

 **Toshiki: Let's go eat somewhere together.**

 **Taishi: Kai's right Kouji let's go.**

 **Kouji: Yeah, let's go.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Their Lunch.***

 **Toshiki: Do you think Maka's going to be happy that we're helping out with her school's fall festival.**

 **Taishi: Don't worry she'll be happy that we'll be helping out in her school's fall festival.**

 **Kouji: Yeah, Miwa does have a point Kai.**

 ***The Bell Rings For Class.***

 **The Teacher: Alright, Toshiki Kai. Read the chapter for our lesson.**

 **Toshiki: Right.**

 **The Teacher: That's was great Toshiki Kai. Who would like to read next.**

 **Taishi: I would.**

 **The Teacher: Alright, thank you Taishi Miwa.**

 **Taishi: *Finshed Reading***

 **The Teacher: Thank you very much Miwa.**

 ***The Bell Rings For After School.***

 **The Teacher: See you all tomorrow and remember we'll meet at the train station to catch a train from the United World to the United World Elementary School.**

 **Everyone: Okay see you tomorrow at the train station.**

* * *

 ** _I'll stop here for now and you guys will have to wait for the next chapter but I'm not spoiling the next chapter's title so you'll have to find out out in the next chapter of Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. So I'll be starting chapter 5 so read all the chapters I have posted so far. So please read and review my stories please._**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Maka Meets Leon Souryu, Sharlene Chen And Jillian Chen.

 _Previouly On Toshiki Kai And Maka Akab. Maka Runs Into Her Childhood Friends Ren Suzugamori And Tetsu Shinjou They Were Her Childhood Friends When They Were Babies They Used To Spend A Lot Of Time Hanging Out With Maka. But Maka Became Really Busy Now And Then But She Told Them That She Would Visit Them When She Isn't Busy With A Lot Of Things With Her Family. Now Let's Begin The Story._

* * *

In The United World.

 **?: I wonder if she has forgotten about us Sharlene and Jillian.**

 **?: Maka never forgets us you know that Leon isn't that right Sharlene.**

 **?: Yeah, Jillian is right Maka never forgets us and besides she as a great memory about those around her.**

 **?: Huh? I guess you two are right. But what if she's forgotten about us her childhood friends.**

 **? &?: Like we just said Maka would never forget us because we're her childhood friends after all she would never forget us.**

 **?: I guess your right about this. Let's go see Maka at her house.**

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 ***There Was A Knock On The Door.***

 **Cyan: Who could that be at the door. *Cyan Goes To Answer The Door.***

 **Souryu: Hey there Cyan and Leo how's it going.**

 **Cyan: Well, if isn't the Souryu and the Chen's how have you been.**

 **Leon: By the way Mr. and Mrs. Akaba is Maka home.**

 **Cyan: Maka at school right now. By the way aren't you in school.**

 **Souryu: Well, he didn't want to go school today because he was too excited to see Maka again.**

 **Leo: Really.**

 **Souryu: Yup, he was too excited to see her. So we called the school to tell them that he was sick.**

 **Chen: Same goes for our twins.**

 **Cyan: I see well Maka should be back home with her sister and brother when schools out. So you guys should wait until they get back from school.**

 **Leon: Okay then we'll wait until they come home won't we Sharlene and Jillian.**

 **Sharlene: Yeah, we will won't we Jillian.**

 **Jillian: Yup, we'll wait until she gets home from school.**

 **Cyan: Will you guys be staying long.**

 **Souryu &Chen: No, we can't stay long because Leon and the twins have school tomorrow morning so we can't stay long.**

 **Leon: But we'll be leaving after Maka, Gray and Ray gets back from school though right Sharlene and Jillian.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Their Lunch.***

 **?: We're home!**

 **Cyan: Welcome home Ray, Gray and Maka. Oh, and Maka there are some people who wants to see you.**

 **Maka: Huh? Leon, Sharlene and Jillian.**

 **Leon: Long time no see Maka right Sharlene and Jillian.**

 **Sharlene &Jillian: Yeah, long time no see Maka.**

 **Maka: It's good to see you guys again.**

 **Leon: How have you been Maka.**

 **Maka: Great but aren't you guys supposed to be at school.**

 **Souryu: They were to excited to see you again that they didn't want to go to school today.**

 **Maka: Really.**

 **Sharlene &Jillian: Yup, we were too excited to see you again Maka that we didn't want to go to school today right Leon.**

 **Leon: Yeah, their right we were too excited to see you again Maka that we didn't want to go to school today.**

 **Maka: So I'm guessing that you guys had lunch at my house didn't you.**

 **Leon: Yeah, we just had our lunch.**

 **Maka: Huh? Is that so.**

 **Sharlene: By the way Maka what's your school like.**

 **Jillian: Yeah, what's your school like Maka.**

 **Maka: Well, we're about to have a fall festival at my school.**

 **Leon,Sharlene &Jillian: What! Really you guys are having a fall festival.**

 **Maka: Yeah, it's the end of September.**

 **Leon,Sharlene &Jillian: So Your having a fall festival coming up soon.**

 **Maka: Yeah, that's right.**

 **Souryu &Chen: Leon, Sharlene and Jillian time to go home.**

 **Leon, Sharlene &Jillian: Okay. We got to go see you the next time we see you Maka.**

 **Maka: Yeah, okay Leon, Sharlene and Jillian see you guys next time.**

 **Leon, Sharlene &Jillian: Yeah, see you next time Maka.**

 **Maka: Bye guys.**

 **Leon, Sharlene &Jillian: Bye Maka.**

 ***They Leave To Go Back Home.***

* * *

With Toshiki And His Family.

 **Kai: Welcome home Toshiki.**

 **Toshiki: Hey, mom and dad guess what?**

 **Kai: What is it Toshiki.**

 **Toshiki: Tomorrow we're going to help out Maka's with her school's fall festival.**

 **Kai: Really.**

 **Toshiki: Yeah, and we're going to meet up with the whole school tomorrow at the train station to catch a train from the United World.**

 **Kai: That's great to hear that your school's going to help out at Maka's school's fall festival tomorrow and until the Maka's school's fall festival comes around.**

 **Toshiki: Mom and dad have you ever done the same thing I'm doing right now when you guys were my age.**

 **Kai: Yeah, we did the same thing your doing right now helping other schools with their school festival. We're sure that Maka will be happy to know that your helping out at her school festival that's the end of September.**

 **Toshiki: Yeah, your right mom and dad.**

 **Kai: Well, how about we eat dinner now since it's already time for dinner. By the way Toshiki do you know how long your whole school will be there.**

 **Toshiki: Yeah, let's eat. And we'll be staying there before the fall festival starts but I'll ask Maka and her older siblings if me, Miwa and Kouji can stay at their place.**

 **Kai: Oh, good Maka's family would love for you, Taishi and Kouji to stay overnight at the Akaba house.**

 **Toshiki: I guess your right about this mom and dad thanks.**

 **Kai: Your welcome Toshiki.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating.***

 **Toshiki: Thanks for dinner mom and dad see you the morning before I leave.**

 **Kai: Yeah, see you in the morning Toshiki.**

 **Toshiki: Good Night mom and dad.**

 **Kai: Yeah, good night Toshiki. See you in the morning.**

 **Toshiki: Yeah, see you in the morning before I leave for the United World.**

 **Kai: Yeah, see you in the morning Toshiki.**

 ***They All Went To Bed.***

* * *

With Taishi And His Family.

 **Miwa: Welcome home Taishi!**

 **Taishi: Thanks mom and dad. Hey, mom and dad guess what.**

 **Miwa: What is Taishi?**

 **Taishi: Our school is helping out Maka's school for their fall festival that's at the end of September.**

 **Miwa: Really that means you'll be going to the train station to catch a train from the United World.**

 **Taishi: Yeah, and I have to leave the house after breakfast to go to the train station to catch a train from the United World. So I'll see you guys before I leave for the train station.**

 **Miwa: Okay, how long will your school be there.**

 **Taishi: We don't know but I'm guessing before the fall festival. But I'm guessing we'll be staying there until the festival starts.**

 **Miwa: Oh, I guess you'll be staying overnight at Maka's house won't you.**

 **Taishi: Yeah, that's right but won't you guys be coming to the festival at Maka's school.**

 **Miwa: Yeah, of course we'll be coming to Maka's school's fall festival. So we can't wait to see what Maka's class will be doing for the fall festival. Shall we have dinner now Taishi.**

 **Taishi: Yeah, let's eat.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating.***

 **Taishi: Good Night mom and dad see you in the morning before I leave for the train station.**

 **Miwa: Yeah, see you in the morning.**

 ***They All Went To Bed.***

* * *

With Kouji And His Family.

 **Ibuki: Welcome home Kouji.**

 **Kouji: Mom, dad guess what.**

 **Ibuki: What is it Kouji.**

 **Kouji: My school whole school's going to help Maka's school with their fall festival coming up at the end of September and we'll be staying there until the festival starts will you guys be coming mom and dad.**

 **Ibuki: Of course we'll be coming. By the way are you going to be staying at Maka's house while your in the United World.**

 **Kouji: Well, that's the plan at least.**

 **Ibuki: Looks like you'll be only bringing change of clothes for every day and toothbrush and toothpaste are we right about this.**

 **Kouji: Yep, and I'm guessing that Kai and Miwa are doing the same thing as I am.**

 **Ibuki: Well, let's eat shall we.**

 **Kouji: Yeah, let's eat.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating.***

 **Kouji: See you in the morning before I leave for the train station to catch a train from the United World mom and dad.**

 **Ibuki: Yeah, see you in the morning.**

 **Kouji: Good Night mom and dad.**

 **Ibuki: Good Night Kouji.**

 ***They All Went To Bed.***

* * *

With Toshiki, Taishi, Kouji And Their Whole School At The Train Station.

 ***All The Students Arrived At The Train Station.***

 **School Principal: Alright, now that everyone is here let's get onto the train from the United World.**

 **Everyone: Yeah, let's go.**

 **Toshiki: I can't wait to see Maka again can't you guys Miwa and Kouji.**

 **Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, we can't wait to see Maka again either.**

 **School Principal: Alright, since everyone is here if any of you knows someone who goes to school there and was born there you help out their class for the United World Elementary School Fall Festival.**

* * *

 _ **I'll be stopping here for now and I'll be starting the next chapter of Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. I won't spoil any of the titles of my chapter but you'll have to read all the other chapters to find out what the story is mainly about so please read all my other stories and this story to find out the stories are mainly about. So stay toon for the next chapter of Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. Remember to read and review/ comment. So read all some them aren't done so I'll be reporting them if the chapters are incomplete. So bye and I'll keep you guys updated on when the next chapter is.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Toshiki Kai, Taishi Miwa And Kouji Ibuki Meets Zarc.

 _Previouly On Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. Maka meets another pair of her childhood friends Leon Souryu, Sharlene Chen and Jillian Chen. They've come to visit Maka and her family._

 _What do think will happen in this chapter will Zarc finally meet Maka's best friends or will they not get along with each other find out in this. Let's now begin chapter 6._

* * *

In The United World.

 **Cyan: Maka you know Toshiki, Taishi, Kouji and their family are coming to your today and I'm sure you want to spend time with Toshiki, Taishi and Kouji today.**

 **Maka: Yeah, that's right their coming over today aren't they.**

 **Ray: Yeah, and you get to introduce them to Zarc that new friend of yours.**

 **Leo: Yeah, your sister is right about this you get to introduce them to your new friend.**

 **Maka: Yeah, your right about this I should introduce them to Zarc shouldn't I.**

 **Gray: Yeah, you should introduce Toshiki and the others to Zarc. Don't worry they'll love Zarc.**

 **Maka: Yeah, your right mom, dad, Ray and Gray I think it's time I'd introduce Zarc to my best friends shouldn't I.**

 **Gray: Yeah, you should introduce Zarc to Toshiki, Taishi and Kouji.**

 **Maka: Yeah, your right I should introduce them to Zarc.**

 **Ray: Okay, Maka let's go then.**

 **Cyan: Have fun at school Ray, Gray and Maka.**

 **Ray: Okay, see you after school mom and dad.**

 **Maka: Yeah, see you after school.**

 **Gray: See you after school.**

* * *

At The Train Station.

 ***Toshiki, Taishi, Kouji And Their Whole School Gets Off The Train From The United World.***

 **Toshiki: I can't wait to get there so I can see a friend of ours right Miwa and Kouji.**

 **Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, we can't wait either to see our friend who lives in the United World.**

 **The Teacher: So who's this friend of yours.**

 **Toshiki: Well that's a surprises for when we get there.**

 **The Teacher: So this friend of your is she the same age as the three of you.**

 **School Principal: Wow, your teacher already knows that this friend of yours is a girl.**

 **Toshiki: Yeah, your right school principal nobody would guess the gender of me, Miwa and Kouji's friend's gender that quick.**

 **The Teacher: I just guessed the gender of your friend that's all.**

 **Taishi: Well, that's still quick that you already know our friend's gender.**

* * *

At The United World Elementary School.

 ***They Arrived At The United World Elementary School.***

 ***They Enter The United World Elementary School.***

 **Toshiki: So this is the United World Elementary School.**

 **Taishi: Well, it's bigger then our school don't you agree Kouji.**

 **Kouji: Yeah, you guys are right this school is bigger then ours.**

 **?: You guys must be the school that's going to help us with our school fall festival.**

 **The Teacher: Yes, we are and you are?**

 **Selena: I'm one of the teachers here I'm Selena.**

 **School Principal: Yeah, we're from a different school and we got your school principal's letter to help out with your school's fall festival.**

 **School Principal: I'm glad you all are here to help with our school's fall festival.**

 **?: Huh? Kai, Miwa and Kouji. What are you guys doing here.**

 **Toshiki: Maka. Hey, um our school principal got a letter from your school principal to help with your school's fall festival.**

 **Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, we agree with Kai.**

 **Zarc: Maka who are they and how do you know them?**

 **Maka: Zarc their my best friends this is Toshiki Kai, Taishi Miwa and Kouji Ibuki.**

 **Zarc: Wait best friends! So these guys are your best friends!**

 **Maka: Yup, their my best friends. I met them before I met you and before school started.**

 **Zarc: Well, it's nice to meet all of you I'm Zarc nice to meet.**

 **Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, it's nice to meet you too Zarc.**

 **Toshiki: Say Maka you want to learn how to play Vanguard.**

 **Maka: Huh? But you know I'm a duel monsters duelist and not a vanguard player.**

 **Taishi: Yeah, we know but we want to teach you like your teaching us how to play duel monsters.**

 **Maka: Yeah, I guess your right but what if I mess up?**

 **Kouji: Don't worry you won't as long as we teach you how to play Vanguard.**

 **Maka: Okay, then I know you guys are going to teach me how to play Vanguard if I have you guys teaching me I'll be fine.**

 **Toshiki: *Takes Out His Play Mat.* This is the Vanguard play mat that we're going to use to play Vanguard. Since your a duel monsters duelist go ahead and use one of your dueling decks.**

 **Maka: Okay then.**

 **Toshiki: Since I'm a vanguard player I'll tell you that in vanguard you have to a grade 0 to begin with. You are duel monsters duelist so you can use any of your level monsters. Okay ready to start.**

 **Maka: Yeah, let's start.**

 **Toshiki: Alright, ready.**

 **Maka: Yeah, I'm ready.**

 **Toshiki: Alright then let's play Vanguard.**

 **Toshiki: Stand Up, Vanguard!**

 **Maka: Stand Up, My Duel Monster!**

 **Toshiki: Barcgal.**

 **Barcgal - Grade 0 Power 4000.**

 **Maka: Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow.**

 **Toshiki: So your using your Lyrical Luscinia deck huh?**

 **Maka: All my duel monsters are important to me in all of my decks.**

 **Toshiki: *Blushes At Maka.* Maka I would like to learn how to play duel monsters like how I'm teaching you how to play Vanguard.**

 **Maka: Okay, we continue our game shouldn't we.**

 **Toshiki: Yeah, your right Maka let's continue. Alright, I'll go first since it's your first time playing Vanguard.**

 **Maka: Yeah, you I know that Vanguard is different from duel monsters but in duel monsters you have life points and I don't know anything about Vanguard.**

 **Toshiki: That's why I'm teaching you how to play Vanguard. So you know the rules and how to play the game.**

 **Maka: Yeah, right. I know I said this before but we shouldn't we continue the game.**

 **Toshiki: Yeah, let's continue.**

 **The Teacher: I've seen Toshiki Kai teach all of his friends how to play Vanguard once before.**

 **School Principal: Kai, Miwa and Ibuki since you three know Maka Akaba you three can help out her class.**

 **Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: Okay, then.**

 **Toshiki: Want to continue Maka.**

 **Maka: Yeah, let's continue our game.**

 **Toshiki: I stand and draw**

 ***After Their Battle.***

 **Maka: I guess I lose don't I.**

 **Toshiki: Yeah, but you'll get better I know it.**

 **Maka: I guess your right I'll get better won't I.**

 **Toshiki: By the way Maka what's your class going to do for the festival we haven't decided yet. Ray what do you think my class should do.**

 **Ray: I think your class should do a dueling tournament.**

 **Maka: Huh? You sure about that but what's your class going to for the fall festival.**

 **Ray: We're going to do a bake sale.**

 **Maka: Okay, What do you think school principal and Ms. Selena.**

 **School Principal: I think that's a great idea.**

 **Selena: Yeah, I agree that's a great idea Maka.**

 **Maka: Thank You Very Much. By the way Gray what's your class doing for the fall festival.**

 **Gray: We're doing a play.**

 **Maka: Well, I can't wait to see your classes play for the fall festival.**

 **Toshiki: Come on Maka we're going to your class room to make a banner.**

 **Selena: Maka before you go where do you think our tournament be at in the school.**

 **Maka: How about the gym if that's alright with you school principal.**

 **School Principal: Yeah, of course it's okay with me.**

 **Taishi: Come on Maka or we'll leave with out you.**

* * *

With Maka, Toshiki, Taishi And Kouji.

 **Toshiki: Well, how about write Welcome To The United World Elementary School's Fall Festival Duel Tournament.**

 **Taishi: That's a great idea what do you think Maka and Kouji.**

 **Maka: It's a great idea what do you think Kouji.**

 **Kouji: I agree with you on that Maka.**

 **Toshiki: Maka how about you write it since your hand writing is easy to follow.**

 **Maka: *Maka Writes Welcome To The United World Elementary School's Fall Festival.* There all done.**

 **Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: It looks great Maka!**

 **Maka: You think so.**

 **?: Wow, looks beautiful Maka.**

 **?: Yeah, I agree with your teacher Maka.**

 **Maka: School principal and Ms. Selena. Thank you very much.**

 **Selena: So will you hang it up.**

 **Maka: Kai, Miwa and Kouji do you think should hang it up now.**

 **Toshiki: Yeah, let's hang it up right Miwa and Kouji.**

 **Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, let's hang it up now.**

 **School Principal: We'll help you right Selena.**

 **Selena: Yeah, we help you hang your banner up. Since the duel tournament is going to be in the gym.**

* * *

With Maka, Toshiki, Taishi, Kouji, Selena And The School Principal.

 ***They Hang Up The Banner For The Duel Tournament.***

 **Maka: There it's done.**

 **Toshiki: Yeah, it's done and it's not crooked.**

 **Taishi: At least everything's going to get done before the fall festival.**

 **Kouji: Yeah, we'll get this done before the fall festival.**

 **Selena: Now that we're done hanging the banner on the gym for the duel tournament we can the people who want to come and duel in our duel tournament choose if they want to use their duel disk or use the duel system.**

 **School Principal: Good idea Selena people decided what they want to use to duel in the duel tournament. What do you think Maka.**

 **Maka: I think you two have great ideas school principal and Ms. Selena.**

 **Selena: You really think so Maka.**

 **School Principal: Yeah, you really think so Maka.**

 **Maka: Thank you very much.**

 **Toshiki: Looks like we'll be having a duel monster tournament for your school fall festival.**

 **Taishi: Yeah, it looks like your class will be having a duel monsters tournament don't you agree Kouji.**

 **Kouji: Yeah, looks like your class will be doing a duel monsters tournament.**

 **Maka: Yeah, I guess your right Kai, Miwa and Kouji.**

 **Toshiki: Let's head back guys.**

 **Maka, Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, let's head back.**

* * *

They Went Back Up To Meet Up With The Rest Of The Students.

 **Maka: Hey Kai, Miwa and Kouji is something wrong.**

 **Toshiki: I think it was a great to have a duel monsters tournament.**

 **Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, we agree with Kai.**

 **Kouji: Hey Maka is it okay if me, Kai and Miwa stay over at your house while we're here for a few days.**

 **Toshiki: Maka we'll be at your house right Miwa and Kouji.**

 **Taishi &Kouji: Yeah we'll be at your house Maka.**

 **Maka: Okay Kai, Miwa and Kouji.**

 **Ray: Maka!**

 **Maka: Huh? Ray what is it.**

 **Ray: Mom and dad called me on my phone earlier and they said they ran out of things to make for dinner. So they want you to go to the grocery store to buy them. You got cash on you right Maka.**

 **Maka: Yeah, I'll take care of it see you guys when I get home.**

 **Gray: Okay, see you later Maka.**

 ***They All The School To Go Home.***

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 **Ray: Mom and dad we're home and there are some guests that are staying over until we're done decorating the for the festival and who's going to stay for the festival.**

 **Cyan: Oh, Toshiki, Taishi and Kouji so you guys are going to be staying with us and staying for the fall festival.**

 **Toshiki: Yeah, that's right we'll be staying for the fall festival isn't that right Miwa and Kouji.**

 **Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, we're going to be staying here and we're going to stay for the fall festival.**

 **Leo: Ray did you tell your sister to go grocery shopping for us.**

 **Ray: Yeah, I did Maka's at the grocery store right now.**

 **Cyan: Good thing we have Maka who can do all these things for us. Since we can't go and do the grocery shopping ourselves since we have things to do.**

 **Leo: I guess your right about this Cyan.**

* * *

With Maka.

 ***After Maka Was Done Grocery Shopping For Her Parents.***

 ***Someone Runs Into Maka.***

 **?: Sorry are you okay.**

 **Maka: Yeah, I'm fine.**

* * *

 _ **Who do you think ran into Maka is it someone she's known since she was a baby or when she was four years old or younger then that. Do you think it's who who she's met as a baby like Kouji Ibuki, Ren Suzugamori, Tetsu Shinjou, Leon Souryu, Sharlene Chen and Jillian Chen. So find out in the next chapter of Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba so find in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Remember to review/ comment and like and read all of my other stories so stay toon for the next chapter of Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Maka Meets Misaki Tokura.

 _Previously On Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. Someone runs into Maka while Maka was on her way home. Is it someone Maka knows or is it someone she doesn't know. Find out in this chapter of Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. So let's begin the story._

* * *

In The United World.

 **?: Sorry are you okay.**

 **Maka: Yeah, I'm fine don't worry about it.**

 **?: You sure.**

 **Maka. Yeah, I'm fine really. Huh? Are you Misaki?**

 **Misaki: Huh? Maka is that you.**

 **Maka: Yeah, it's been a long time hasn't it Misaki.**

 **Misaki: Yeah, has hasn't it.**

 **Maka: So what are you and your family doing here?**

 **Misaki: Oh, we got a call from your parents to come visit you at your house today. So here we are. Since we just ran into you. Let's head to your house.**

 **Maka: Huh? Okay then.**

 **Misaki: Let's go then.**

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 **Maka: I'm back and I brought some guest.**

 **Cyan: Welcome back Maka. Oh, if isn't the Tokura's and Shin.**

 **Tokura: Hey, long time no see Cyan and Leo.**

 **Shin: Yeah, long time no see guys.**

 **Leo: Yeah, it's been a while hasn't it. We're about to eat lunch want to join us.**

 **Tokura &Shin: Yeah, we'd love to join you guys for lunch.**

 **Misaki: Let's play after lunch Maka.**

 **Maka: Yeah, okay then.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating.***

 **Misaki: Maka let's play together with my cat. What do you say huh Maka.**

 **Maka: Okay, then this reminds me of the time before you stopped coming for a visit that we'd always played with your cat all the time.**

 **Misaki: Say Maka who are they.**

 **Maka: Oh, that's right I haven't introduced you guys yet. Misaki these are my friends I met before school started. This is Toshiki Kai, Taishi Miwa and Kouji Ibuki.**

 **Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: Hi, nice to meet you um.**

 **Misaki: Hi, I'm Misaki Tokura I'm Maka's friend from when she was a baby.**

 **Toshiki: It's nice to meet you Misaki right Miwa and Kouji.**

 **Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, it's nice to meet you Misaki.**

 **Maka: Well, how about we play with your cat Misaki.**

 **Misaki: Yeah, let's do that.**

 **Gray: Maka let's have a duel.**

 **Maka: Oh, great not again. Gray you know the results when ever you challenge me to a duel you always lose face it you can't beat and you know that so just give up.**

 **Gray: No there's no way I'm giving up and you know it.**

 **Maka: Yeah, that's right and that's what I like about my big brother.**

 **Gray: Huh? Hum you really think so.**

 **Maka: Yeah, try not to always challenge me to a duel everyday okay.**

 **Gray: Okay, Maka.**

 **Taishi: I guess Maka's the only one who can stop her brother for always challenging her to a duel.**

 **Toshiki: I guess your right Maka knows how to handle things herself after all.**

 **Kouji: Yeah, but you guys know how her brother is like always challenging her to a duel.**

 **Misaki: We know but Maka will always know how to handle this situation on her own after all she always beats her brother in a duel after.**

 **Ray: Maka you really are something aren't you.**

 **Maka: You know how Gray is Ray.**

 **Ray: Yeah, I know Maka. I know how Gray always challenges you to a duel.**

 **Gray: Why are you guys talking about me when I'm standing right here.**

 **Ray &Maka: Well, because your being so annoying when you challenge one of us to a duel.**

 **Toshiki: We've got to agree with Maka and Ray don't you guys agree with me Miwa and Kouji.**

 **Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, we agree with Kai.**

 **Tokura: Misaki time go home.**

 **Misaki: Okay, coming. Bye Maka see you at your school's fall festival.**

 **Maka: Yeah, see then Misaki.**

 **Ray: Maka we already showed Toshiki, Taishi and Kouji to their rooms. So don't worry about it showing them to their rooms.**

 **Maka: Thanks Ray for doing that for me.**

 **Ray: Yeah, of course I'd do anything for my little sister after all.**

 **Ray, Gray &Maka: See you in the morning mom and dad.**

 **Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, see you in the morning Mr. and Mrs. Akaba.**

 **Cyan &Leo: Yeah, see you all in the morning.**

 ***They Went To Bed.***

* * *

In The Morning At The Akaba House.

 **Maka,Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: Morning everyone.**

 **Ray &Gray: Morning mom and dad.**

 **Cyan &Leo: Morning Maka, Gray, Ray, Toshiki, Taishi and Kouji!**

 **Cyan: Ready to have breakfast.**

 **Everyone: Yeah, let's eat.**

 **Leo: Even if you guys don't have class you guys still have to get to school to decorate for the fall festival.**

 **Maka: Yeah, we still have to help decorate the whole school for the fall festival.**

 **Ray: Maka's we have to still decorate the whole school right Gray.**

 **Gray: Yeah, I agree with my big sister.**

 **Cyan: Alright, eat breakfast before all you guys head to school okay.**

 **Ray,Gray,Maka,Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, let's eat.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Their Breakfast.***

 **Cyan: Alright, Ray, Gray, Maka, Toshiki, Taishi and Kouji here are your lunches now you guys should get going.**

 **Ray: Gray, Maka, Toshiki, Taishi and Kouji we should get going now.**

 **Maka: Ray's right guys let's go.**

 **Gray: Okay we're coming Ray and Maka.**

 **Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: Wait for us Ray, Gray and Maka.**

 ***They For The United World Elementary School.***

* * *

At The United World Elementary School.

 ***They Arrived At The United World Elementary School.***

 **Ray: Looks like we made it on time before the whole school starts decorating for the fall festival.**

 **Maka: Guess your Ray.**

 **School Principal: Good you guys are always early everyday aren't you.**

 **Ray: Well, because we want to know what places our class will be decorating.**

 **Maka: Kai, Miwa and Kouji you guys are helping my class out so let's get going bye Ray and Gray.**

 **Ray: Yeah, bye Maka.**

 **Gray: Bye see later Maka.**

 **Maka: Yeah, see you later Ray and Gray. Ready to go Kai, Miwa and Kouji**

 **Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, let's go!**

 **Maka: Well, then let's get going.**

 **Selena: Glad your here Maka.**

 **Maka: Morning Ms. Selena.**

 **?: Maka Great your here.**

 **Maka: Huh? Hey Zarc glad your here to help us decorate the school.**

 **?: Maka hey.**

 **?: Of course she'd like to be friends with us you guys.**

 **?: Yeah, Mia right about this don't you guys agree with me.**

 **?: Yeah, but what if she doesn't want to become our friend even though she's friends with Zarc and all.**

 **?: Come on Reka you worry way too much.**

 **?: Yeah, I agree with Reka.**

 **?: Not you too Reko.**

 **?: Maka would love to be friends with us like she became friends with Zarc right Reku, Ruka, Yuka, Shiki, Tenko, Rena, Yuna, Ren, Mia and Len.**

 **Maka: Huh? Your Mimi Shiki, Mia Nakatani, Len Teno, Ren Senjo, Ruka Senri, Yuka Kyo, Shiki Reka, Tenko Rin, Rena Ren, Yuna Yuki, Reka Nakamura and Reko Toshiro.**

 **Mimi: Yeah, that's right that's us wow you have a great memory don't you Maka.**

 **Maka: Yeah, I guess it's easy to not forget but my sister and brother don't forget anything too.**

 **Shiki: Really that must be amazing Maka.**

 **Taishi: Maka who are they and how do they know you.**

 **Toshiki: Yeah, Maka how do they know you.**

 **Kouji: I agree with Kai and Miwa how do they know you.**

 **Maka: Well, their my classmates Kai, Miwa and Kouji.**

 **Toshiki: No wonder they know you.**

 **Taishi: So that's the reason why huh?**

 **Kouji: Yeah, agree with Kai and Miwa.**

 **Maka: Even if I make new friends you guys will always be my best friends.**

 **Toshiki: I guess your right don't you agree Miwa and Kouji.**

 **Taishi: Yeah, I agree with you Kai don't you agree Kouji.**

 **Kouji: Yeah, I agree with you as well Kai.**

 **Toshiki: Maka we'll always be your best friends no matter what!**

 **Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, we'll always be your best friends Maka.**

 **Maka: *Hugs Toshiki, Taishi And Kouji.* You guys the greatest best friends a girl could ever have.**

 **Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: *They Hug Maka Back.* Maka we'll always be here for you no matter what.**

 **Maka: Thanks you guys are the best and I know you guys will always be there for me.**

 **Toshiki: Yeah, and your the greatest friend we ever had Maka so we'll always be your best friends no matter what.**

 **Selena: You have two amazing friends who would be there for you no matter what Maka your so kind to those around you like your three best friends and your family you really very kind to those around you aren't you.**

 **Maka: Yeah, I guess you could say that.**

 **Selena: You know what let me tell you this Maka went I had your sister in class she was like you two may look alike but I can tell that the both of you are completely different from each other from every way.**

 **Maka: You really think so.**

 **Selena: Yes, of course. So don't worry about a thing Maka. Now let's decorating before lunch starts everyone.**

 **Everyone: Okay, let's start decorating the school for the fall festival.**

 ***The Bell Rings For Lunch.***

 **Maka: Ready to eat together with my sister and brother Kai, Miwa and Kouji.**

 **Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, let's go!**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Their Lunch.***

 **Maka: I really love eating lunch with my sister, brother and my three best friends.**

 **Ray: You always know what to say to us Maka.**

 **Gray: Yeah, you always know what to say about us Maka.**

 ***The Bell Rings.***

 **Ray: We should head back see you four later okay.**

 **Maka: Okay, see you two later.**

 ***They Went To Meet With Maka's Class.***

 **Selena: Welcome back everyone ready to help decorate the whole school.**

 **Everyone: Yeah, we're ready to help decorate the school for the fall festival.**

 **Selena: Since our school is big and all it takes us until September 29th. So let's get decorating everyone.**

 **Toshiki: Well since your school is bigger then ours Maka. It will probably take up until September 29th that's the day before the fall festival.**

 **Taishi: I've got to agree with you on this one right Kouji.**

 **Kouji: Yeah, agree with you Miwa.**

 ***After They Were Done Decorating The School. They All Went Home.***

 **Ray: Maka, Toshiki, Taishi and Kouji time to go home.**

 **Gray: Yeah, let's go home you guys.**

 **Maka: Okay, we're coming.**

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 **Ray: We're home mom and dad.**

 **Cyan: Welcome Ray, Gray, Maka, Toshiki, Taishi and Kouji.**

 **Ray: What's going on?**

 **Cyan: It's your aunt she's going into labor.**

 **Ray, Gray &Maka: HUH! ARE YOU SERIOUS!**

 **Leo: Yeah, it's an emergency! What are we supposed to do now!**

 **Maka: ARE YOU SERIOUS ABOUT THIS!**

 **Toshiki: Looks like you three guys are going to be cousins to Shay.**

 **Taishi: Yeah, Kai right about this don't you agree Kouji.**

 **Kouji: Yeah, I've got to agree with Kai and Miwa you three are going to be cousins to Shay.**

 **Cyan: How about we eat dinner.**

 **Ray: Mom let's eat guys.**

 **Everyone: Yeah, let's eat.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Their Dinner.***

 **Ray: We're going to bed now mom and dad see you both in the morning.**

 ***They All Went To Bed.***

* * *

 _ **I'll be stopping here and starting the next chapter of Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba if you haven't read the all the other chapter of Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba please read all the other chapter before you read this chapter so wait for my updates so please wait for the next update and I'm now going to try updating everyday but please wait patently for the updates please.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Maka Meets Shay Obsidian.

 _Previously on Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba the Akaba's gets a phone call from the Obsidian's saying that their son Shay Obsidian is soon to be born and they should come to the hospital quickly after Shay was born the doctors and nurses told the Akaba they could come in with their friends let's see what's going to happen next._

 _Let's begin the story._

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 **Maka: Morning mom and dad.**

 **Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: Morning Mr. and Mrs. Akaba.**

 **Cyan: Morning Maka, Toshiki, Taishi and Kouji.**

 **Ray: Morning mom and dad.**

 **Leo: Morning Ray.**

 **Gray: Morning mom and dad.**

 **Cyan: Morning Gray.**

 **Ray: For once you woke up early.**

 **Gray: Oh, come on big sis I'm not always late am I.**

 **Ray: Well you are always waking up late everyday when we have school right Maka.**

 **Maka: I have to agree with Ray you always wake up late Gray.**

 **Cyan: Now, now. How about we eat our breakfast before it gets cold Ray, Gray and Maka.**

 **Ray, Gray &Maka: Okay, coming!**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Their Breakfast.***

 **Ray: Bye see you both later.**

 **Gray,Maka,Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, see you both later.**

 **Cyan &Leo: Yeah, see later Ray, Gray, Maka, Toshiki, Taishi and Kouji.**

* * *

At The United World Elementary School.

 ***They Arrived At The United World Elementary School.***

 **School Principal: Good morning Ray, Gray, Maka, Toshiki, Taishi and Kouji.**

 **Maka: Morning school principal.**

 **School Principal: Maka how's your class doing for the fall festival.**

 **Maka: We're doing great so don't worry about it.**

 **School Principal: I've met your parents a couple times before so I know that your parents are always worried about you am I right.**

 **Maka: Yeah, their always worried about me, Ray and Gray.**

 **School Principal: Their just worried about the three of you.**

 **Maka: I know that but they shouldn't worry about me too because I've got friends who will always be there for me.**

 **Selena: Maka does have a point she has friends that will be there for her no matter what. Let's go Maka, Toshiki, Taishi and Kouji.**

 ***Maka, Toshiki, Taishi And Kouji Leave With Selena.***

 **School Principal: You when I first met your sister I've noticed she'd looked exactly like Ray.**

 **Ray: Maka may look like me but we have different hair and eye color from each other.**

 **Gray: Ray's right my sisters may look alike but are completely different from each other.**

 **Ray: We've got to go meet up with our class now see later.**

 **School Principal: Yeah, see you both later.**

* * *

With Maka, Toshiki, Taishi And Kouji And Maka's Class.

 ***When They Arrived To Meet Up With Maka's Classmates.***

 **Zarc: Glad you guys are here.**

 **Ruka: Yeah, glad your here.**

 **Yuna: Say Maka what's wrong.**

 **Maka: Huh? It's nothing really so don't worry about it.**

 **Toshiki: Yeah, nothings wrong with Maka right Miwa and Kouji.**

 **Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, there's nothing wrong with Maka.**

 **Mimi: Okay, if you say so Maka.**

 **Ren: I guess she's feeling down as of late maybe something's bothering her.**

 **Len: Maybe your right Ren. What do you think Mia.**

 **Mia: I've got to agree with you guys she seems down. Do you think something happened.**

 **Shiki: I think Maka just wants to be left alone right now with her three best friends Toshiki Kai, Taishi Miwa and Kouji Ibuki.**

 **Rena: I've got to agree with Shiki. What do you think Tenko?**

 **Tenko: Yeah Maka just needs some time with her best friends even though we're her friends now don't you agree Zarc.**

 **Zarc: Yeah, you've got a point even though they've known her longer then us.**

 **Reka: I guess she needs some time alone with her best friends right now guys.**

 **Reko: I guess we she leave her alone for right now.**

 **Reku: I guess you guys are right. What do you think Yuka?**

 **Yuka: I gotta agree with you guys maybe it's just something she'd not talk to us about.**

 ***Maka Leaves With Toshiki, Taishi And Kouji.***

 **Zarc: Wait Maka where are you going.**

 **Selena: *Stop Zarc From Going After Maka.* I think she just wants to be left alone with her best friends Toshiki, Taishi and Kouji right now Zarc so how about we start decorating until they get back.**

 **Everyone: Okay, Ms. Selena.**

 **Selena: Then let's get started then!**

 **Everyone: Yeah, let's do it!**

* * *

With Maka, Toshiki, Taishi And Kouji.

 **Toshiki: Maka are you sure your okay you know you can tell us anything right.**

 **Maka: Yeah, I know that but I'm just excited to finally meet Shay.**

 **Taishi: I guess we get to meet your cousin too.**

 **Kouji: Yeah, are we going to meet your cousin too Maka.**

 **Maka: Of course you guys get to meet Shay. What if Shay doesn't like me when he's older.**

 **Taishi: I'm sure he'd love even if one day you'd have to split yourself into the four dimensions after we graduate middle school when we're older that is.**

 **Toshiki: Even if one day you'd split yourself into the four dimensions you'll still be our Maka even if you are going to be reincarnated after you split yourself into the four dimensions.**

 **Maka: I know that the three of you would always be there for me no matter what and I just know that you guys will always be there for me.**

 **Kouji: Yeah, of course we will we're your friends after all so we'll be there for you no matter what.**

 **Maka: Thanks you guys you guys are the best friends a girl could ever have. *Hugs The Three Of Them.***

* * *

With Maka's Classmate.

 ***When Maka, Toshiki, Taishi And Kouji Come Back.***

 **Selena: Was it something personal that you only want to talk to your three best friends about Maka.**

 **Maka: Yeah, it was something personal that I needed to talk to Kai, Miwa and Kouji about.**

 **Selena: Are you feeling better now Maka.**

 **Maka: Yeah, I'm fine now so don't worry about it.**

 **Selena: If you say so how about you help us decorate the school for the fall festival.**

 **Maka: Okay we will right Kai, Miwa and Kouji.**

 **Toshiki: Yeah, we going to help out right Miwa and Kouji.**

 **Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, our school's here for a reason right.**

 **Selena: Yeah, guess you guys are right since you three are Maka's best friends after all.**

 ***They Start Decorating The School For The Fall Festival.***

 ***The Bell Rings For Lunch.***

 **Everyone: See after lunch Ms. Selena.**

 **Selena: Yeah, see you all after lunch.**

* * *

With Maka, Toshiki, Taishi And Kouji.

 **?: Sorry we're late Maka, Toshiki, Taishi and Kouji.**

 **Maka: It's fine Ray and Gray.**

 **Ray: Toshiki, Taishi and Kouji what do you think of the lunch our parents made for you guys.**

 **Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: *Take A Bite Out Of Their Lunch.* It's really good.**

 **Ray: Maka helped make it before you three got up this morning.**

 **Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: Maka you can cook?**

 **Maka: Yeah, I can cook you guys like it.**

 **Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, of course we like it. You know your amazing helping your parents do the cooking.**

 **Maka: Thanks but I'm not the only one who can cook.**

 **Toshiki: And who's that Maka?**

 **Maka: Ray helps out in the kitchen with our parents too.**

 **Taishi: What about Gray does he know how to cook.**

 **Ray: Gray's actually the only one that can't cook.**

 **Kouji: Really Gray can't cook.**

 **Maka: Yep, that's right Gray can't cook.**

 **Gray: Yeah, both of my sisters are right I can't cook.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Their Lunch.***

 **Maka: What do you guys think?**

 **Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: It was delicious thanks Maka.**

 **Ray: Well Maka worked hard on it after don't you think Gray.**

 **Gray: Yeah, your right I guess I should learn how to cook shouldn't I.**

 ***The Bell Rings.***

 **Maka: Well we should head back right Kai, Miwa and Kouji.**

 **Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, your right we should head back shouldn't we.**

 **Ray: Okay bye Maka, Toshiki, Taishi and Kouji.**

 **Gray: Yeah, bye Maka, Toshiki, Taishi and Kouji.**

* * *

With Maka And Her Classmates.

 **Selena: Welcome back everyone ready to continue decorating the school for the fall festiva.**

 **Everyone: Yeah, let's continue decorating!**

 **Selena: Alright then let's continue decorating the school for the fall festival.**

 **Toshiki: Hey Maka I'm glad your school principal sent our school principal that letter to help with decorating for your school's fall festival.**

 **Maka: Yeah, I'm glad too.**

 ***They Started To Decorate Some Parts Of The School.***

 ***The Bell Rings.***

 ***Everyone Leaves And Go**

* * *

At The United World Hospital.

 **Obsidian: What do you think of your cousin Shay huh Maka?**

 **Maka: He's adorable auntie and uncle.**

 **Obsidian: What do you think Ray and Gray.**

 **Ray &Gray: We think he going to take our little sister away from us.**

 **Obsidian: Ever since Maka was born you two used to fight all the time before Maka was even born.**

 **Ray &Gray: That may be true but we don't anymore.**

 **Obsidian: We think that Maka will be the responsible one since she doesn't fight with either of you. So Maka when we're gone going out grocery shopping how about you look after Shay while we're away okay.**

 **Maka: Okay, I'd love to look after Shay.**

 **Obsidian: Oh, since you started Elementary School we never got you a gift did we Maka.**

 **Maka: Huh? That's okay it's fine.**

 **Obsidian: It's not fine we're still going to get you a gift so your uncle will take you out to get you congratulations gift for entering Elementary School.**

 **Maka: Okay, then.**

 **Obsidian: Okay, Maka let's go and your friends can come too.**

 **Maka: Okay!**

 **Obsidian: Alright, we'll be leaving bye Cyan, Leo, Ray and Gray I'll bring Maka home after I find her a gift okay.**

 **Cyan,Leo,Ray &Gray: Okay, see you guys later on then.**

 ***They Headed Back To Meet With Maka's Classmates.***

* * *

With Maka, Toshiki, Taishi, Kouji And Her Uncle.

 **Obsidian: What would you like for a congratulations gift huh Maka?**

 **Maka: I know what I would like.**

 **Obsidian: Since you like duel monsters how about we get you new duel monsters cards.**

 **Maka: Okay then uncle.**

 ***They Walk Into A Card shop.***

 **Obsidian: Pick anything you'd like.**

 **Maka: Huh? Okay then. *Looks At A Card Called Windwitch - Glass Bell.***

 **Obsidian: Maka did you find anything you'd like.**

 **Maka: Yeah, I did.**

 **Obsidian: What is it?**

 ***Hands Her Uncle Windwitch - Glass Bell.***

 **Obsidian: Windwitch - Glass Bell huh? Okay then. Excuse me can I have these three Windwitch - Glass Bell.**

 **Shop Owner: May I ask who it's for.**

 **Obsidian: It's for my niece here.**

 **Shop Owner: Here you go.**

 **Obsidian: Thank you very much. Here you go Maka.**

 **Maka: Thank you very much uncle.**

 **Toshiki: Looks like you'll be putting those three Windwitch - Glass Bell's in your Windwitch deck.**

 **Taishi,Kouji &Misaki: Yeah, Kai's right about this Maka.**

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 ***Takes Maka And Her Friends To The Akaba House.***

 **Maka: Thank you very much Uncle.**

 **Obsidian: Your welcome see you at your school's fall festival.**

 **Maka: Yeah, see at the fall festival uncle.**

 **Obsidian: Bye Maka.**

 **Maka: Yeah, bye uncle. We're back mom, dad, Ray and Gray.**

 **Ray: Welcome home Maka how was your day with uncle.**

 **Maka: It was great.**

 **Cyan: I'm guessing he got you a congratulations gift right.**

 **Maka: Yeah, that's right.**

 **Leo: You did say they didn't have to but they wanted to anyways.**

 **Maka: Yeah, I guess your right dad.**

 **Leo: So did he get you new duel monsters cards.**

 **Maka: Yeah, that's right. And I'm putting them in my Windwitch deck *Put The Three Windwitch - Glass Bell In Her Windwitch Deck.***

 **Ray: Maka must be amazing that you got new turner monsters.**

 **Maka: Yeah, I guess your right Ray.**

 **Cyan: So how about we have dinner now shall we.**

 **Everyone: Yeah, let's eat!**

 ***After They Were Done Eating.***

 **Maka: We're going to bed now mom and dad.**

 **Ray,Gray,Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, we're going to bed too see you in the morning.**

 **Cyan: Yeah, see you all in the morning.**

 **Leo: See you in the morning Ray,Gray, Maka,Toshiki,Taishi and Kouji.**

 **Ray: We'll see you in the morning mom and dad.**

 **Cyan &Leo: Yeah, see you all in the morning. **

***They All Went To Bed.***

* * *

 _ **I'll be stopping here for now remember I'll try to update everyday and read all the other chapters I've posted so far so read them before read this chapter so I'll be starting to write the next chapter of Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. So please like, follow and review\comment. So stay toon for the next the next chapter of Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. Bye see you next time.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Maka Meets Jun Mutsuki.

 _Previously_ _Maka's_ _cousin_ _Shay_ _Obsidian_ _was born and her uncle got her new a Windwitch_ _called_ _Windwitch_ \- _Glass_ _Bell_ she told her _uncle_ _that she would put it in her_ _Windwitch_ _deck._

 _Maka still has an unknown friend who hasn't yet been revealed yet so in this chapter that childhood friend will be revealed in this chapter but Maka still wants to keep it a secret from Toshiki Kai, Taishi Miwa and Kouji Ibuki because they don't know about Jun Mutsuki yet so she wants to wait until they are older so they could meet one last childhood friend that she has._

 _Let's begin the story of Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba._

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 **Maka: Morning mom and dad.**

 **Cyan: Maka morning. Maka can you do me a favor we've run out of eggs can you go to the grocery store real quick and go get some.**

 **Maka: Yeah, sure I'll do that for you mom.**

 **Cyan: Here's some money to pay for the eggs after you found them.**

 **Maka: Thanks I'll be back soon alright be quick or you'll be late for school.**

 **Maka: Okay I'll be back soon.**

 ***Maka Left To The Grocery Store.***

 **Ray: Mom where's Maka going.**

 **Gray: Yeah where's Maka going.**

 **Cyan: Maka's going to the grocery store because we've ran out of eggs for breakfast.**

 **Toshiki: Maka will be back before we have to go to school right Mrs. Akaba.**

 **Cyan: Don't worry Maka will be back before school starts.**

* * *

With Maka.

 ***After She Bought The Eggs And Paid For Them And She Headed Home.***

 ***Someone Runs Into Maka.***

 **?: Sorry are you okay.**

 **Maka: Yeah, I'm fine. Wait a minute are you Jun Mutsuki.**

 **Jun: Are you Maka Akaba.**

 **Maka: It's been a long time hasn't it Jun.**

 **Jun: Yeah, your right.**

 **Mutsuki: Well, If it isn't Maka Akaba how are you and your family.**

 **Maka: We're doing great but what you guys doing here anyways.**

 **Jun: My parents and I are here to get some stuff at the United World since there weren't any of the things at our hometown's grocery store.**

 **Maka: Really. I've got to get going or my parents will worry.**

 **Jun: Bye Maka see you next time.**

 **Maka: Yeah, see you guys next time.**

 **Mutsuki: Let's head to the train station.**

 **Jun: Yeah, let's go.**

 ***Jun And His Parents Leave For The Train Station And Headed Home.***

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 **Maka: I'm back sorry if I took so long.**

 **Cyan: It's fine Maka. Did you run into another old friend on your way here.**

 **Maka: Yeah, I ran into Jun and his parents.**

 **Leo: Really.**

 **Maka: Yeah, that's right dad they said they were on their way home. Oh, here you go mom I've got the eggs you asked me to get.**

 **Cyan: Thanks Maka. Now ready to eat breakfast everyone.**

 **Ray,Gray &Maka: Yeah, let's eat mom and dad.**

 **Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, let's eat.**

 **Toshiki: Maka who's Jun?**

 **Taishi: Yeah, who's Jun?**

 **Kouji: I've got to agree who's Jun?**

 **Maka: An old friend. But you'll meet him when we're older.**

 **Toshiki: Maka you have so many best friends don't you including me, Miwa and Kouji.**

 **Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, Kai's right about this Maka.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Their Breakfast.***

 **Ray,Gray &Maka: Bye mom and dad see you after school.**

 **Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, see you after school Mr. and Mrs. Akaba.**

* * *

At The United World Elementary School.

 ***They've Arrived At The United World Elementary School.***

 **Zarc: Morning Maka how are you.**

 **Maka: Morning Zarc.**

 **Ray: Maka we'll see at lunch okay.**

 **Gray: Yeah, we'll see you at lunch Maka you guys as well Toshiki, Taishi and Kouji. See you later Maka, Toshiki, Taishi and Kouji.**

 **Maka: Yeah, see you both later Ray and Gray.**

 **Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: See you both later Ray and Gray.**

 ***They Went To Meet Up With Maka's Classmates.***

 **Selena: Morning Maka, Zarc, Toshiki, Taishi and Kouji.**

 **Toshiki: I We'll do our best Maka right Miwa and Kouji.**

 **Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, Kai's right Maka we'll do our best.**

 **Maka: *Blushes At Toshiki.* Yeah your right guys let's do our best.**

 **Toshiki: Maka I know we'll be able to finish decorating your school on time before the fall festival.**

 **Maka: Yeah, your right Kai don't you agree Miwa and Kouji.**

 **Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, we have to agree with you as well Kai.**

 **Zarc: Hey Maka why are you only talking to them and not me.**

 **Maka: Leave me alone Zarc. And it's none of your business who I hang out with.**

 **Zarc: Why only hang out with them they may be your best friends and they've known you longer then me doesn't mean you can just ignore me Maka.**

 **Maka: Just leave me alone Zarc you can't tell who I can't and can hang out with. You've just insulted my three best friends so just leave me alone Zarc.**

 **Zarc: Maka wait a minute I'm sorry come back.**

 **Toshiki: You've just insulted us so leave us alone Zarc.**

 **Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, leave us alone Zarc and you just insulted us because Maka hangs out with us more then you let's go Kai let's go follow Maka.**

 **Toshiki: Yeah, let's go find Maka.**

 ***They Go Look For Maka.***

 **Taishi: So here you where we always eat with your sister and brother.**

 **Kouji: Yeah, so this is where you were.**

 **Maka: Hey guys I can't believe that Zarc insulted you guys. I hate Zarc for insulting you guys.**

 **Toshiki: We know how you feel Maka we hate Zarc too.**

 **School Principal: Hi Maka. Huh, what's wrong did something happen.**

 **Maka: Huh? School Principal.**

 **School Principal: You can tell it's alright.**

 **Maka: Well, Zarc insulted my three best friends.**

 **School Principal: Really, why would he do that?**

 **Maka: I don't know.**

 **School Principal: I guess he wants to hang out with you as since you always spend time with your three best friends.**

 **Maka: I don't know I mean I just met Zarc and his friends on the first day of school and I barely know anything about Zarc.**

 **School Principal: If you just get to know him I'm sure you two learn more about each other.**

 **Maka: I guess your right.**

 ***The Bell Rings For Lunch.***

 **School Principal: Looks like it's time for lunch see you all later or tomorrow if I see you.**

 ***Ray And Gray Arrives To Have Lunch With Maka, Toshiki, Taishi And Kouji.***

 **Maka: Hey Ray and Gray.**

 **Ray &Gray: Hey Maka, Toshiki, Taishi and Kouji.**

 **Maka: Glad you guys are here.**

 **Ray: Maka is there something wrong.**

 **Maka: Well, you see Zarc insulted Kai, Miwa and Kouji.**

 **Ray &Gray: HE WHAT NOW!**

 **Toshiki: It's true he insulted me, Miwa and Kouji.**

 **Ray: He did he well I'm not going to forgive him for insulting my sister and her three best friends.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Their Lunch.***

 **Ray &Gray: Maka we're heading back to our class to help decorate the school for the fall festival.**

 **Maka: Okay, see you after school. Oh, wait I have to watch Shay after school today so I won't be coming straight home when school's over.**

 **Ray: That's okay we'll see you after your done babysitting Shay after you, Toshiki, Taishi and Kouji get back we won't have dinner without you guys anyways.**

 **Maka: Okay, I'll see the both of you when I'm done babysitting Shay.**

 **Gray: See you when you get home Maka.**

 **Maka: Yeah, see you guys when I get home.**

 ***They Went To Meet Up With Maka's Classmates.***

 **Selena: Maka are you alright now.**

 **Maka: Yeah, I'm fine now so don't worry about it Ms. Selena.**

 **Selena: You know you can tell me anything.**

 **Maka: If your telling me to forgive Zarc there's no way I'm going to forgive him.**

 **Zarc: Why won't you forgive me?**

 **Maka: Because you just insulted my three best friends so why should I forgive you. So just leave me and my three best friends alone Zarc and I hate you Zarc.**

 **Zarc: Come it's because you hang out with these three so much I wanted to spend time with you as well.**

 **Maka: Well, I've known them longer then you. You can't tell who I can or can't hang out with.**

 ***The Bell Rings And Everyone Goes Home.***

 **Maka: Ready to go Kai, Miwa and Kouji.**

 **Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, let's go.**

 **Maka: Bye Ray and Gray see you guys when we get home.**

 **Ray: Okay see when you get home Maka.**

 **Gray: Yeah, see you when you get home.**

 **Maka: Yeah, see you both later.**

* * *

At The Obsidian House.

 ***When They Arrived At Maka's Aunt And Uncle's House For Maka To Look After Her Cousin Shay Obsidian.***

 **Maka: Hi, uncle and auntie.**

 **Obsidian: Hi, Maka sorry that you had to look after Shay while we are out.**

 **Maka: It's fine don't worry about it.**

 **Obsidian: If you need anything give us a call okay.**

 **Maka: Okay I will auntie and uncle.**

 **Obsidian: Okay we'll be going now see you when we get back.**

 **Maka: Okay see two when you get back.**

 **Obsidian: Oh, one more thing there's a list for you to remember how to take care of Shay on the refrigerator okay.**

 **Maka: Okay, don't worry I'll go see the list if I need to remember how to take care of Shay while your out auntie and uncle.**

 **Obsidian: Well we're counting on Maka. See you when we get home.**

 **Maka: Okay see you both when you come home. Alright Shay what do you want to do first.**

 **Shay: *Shay Makes Baby Noises.***

 **Maka: Okay, if you want to play with that then okay.**

 **Shay: *Make Baby Noise To Let Maka Know That He Was Hungry.***

 **Maka: Shay are you hungry.**

 **Shay: *Make Baby Noise.***

 **Maka: How about get you some food to eat. Let's see what your parents left in their notes for me to feed you. Okay baby food here you go Shay. *Feeds Shay The Baby Food***

 ***After Feeding Shay Maka And Shay Go Back To The Living Room.***

 **Toshiki: Done feeding your cousin.**

 **Maka: Yeah, I just fed him.**

 **Taishi: He looks tired Maka.**

 **Kouji: Yeah, Miwa's right.**

 **Maka: Huh? Are you tired Shay.**

 **Shay: *Makes Baby Noise By Telling Maka Yes.***

 **Maka: Okay go make your milk Kai, Miwa and Kouji can you watch Shay.**

 **Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, you can leave it to us.**

 **Toshiki: So what do you want to do while your cousin's making your milk.**

 **Taishi: Yeah, don't worry your cousin is making your milk.**

 **Maka: Thanks for watching Shay for me guys.**

 **Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: Your welcome Maka.**

 **Maka: *Gives Shay His Bottle.* Here you go Shay.**

 **Shay: *Makes Baby Noise.* *Shay Falls Asleep.***

 **Maka: I'll take you to your room Shay. *Places Shay In His Crib.***

 **Obsidian: We're back.**

 **Maka: Huh? Welcome home auntie and uncle.**

 **Obsidian: Where's Shay?**

 **Maka: I just put him to sleep he's in his room sleeping.**

 **Obsidian: Oh, really. Thanks for looking after Shay.**

 **Maka: No problem I should head home now.**

 **Obsidian: Okay, bye Maka.**

 **Maka: Bye auntie and uncle! Come on Kai, Miwa and Kouji.**

 **Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, let's go to your house.**

 **Maka: Okay!**

 ***They Leave Maka's Aunt And Uncle's House.***

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 ***Maka,Toshik,Taishi and Kouji Arrived At The Akaba House.***

 **Maka: We're home.**

 **Cyan: Welcome home you four.**

 **Maka: Thanks mom!**

 **Cyan: Dinners ready so we're going to eat now.**

 **Everyone: Okay!**

 ***After They Were Done Eating.***

 **Ray: We're going to bed now mom and dad.**

 **Gray &Maka: Yeah, we're to bed mom and dad.**

 **Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: We're going to bed as well Mr. and Mrs. Akaba.**

 **Cyan &Leo: Okay, see you all in the morning.**

 **Everyone: Yeah, see you in the morning.**

 ***They All Went To Bed.***

* * *

 _ **I'll be stopping here and starting chapter 10 so please read the other chapters before you read this and please wait for the next update and I'll try to upload new chapters everyday but because of my school work and all it'll take awhile until I can upload new chapters and post new stories for you guys to read because of school it will take awhile for me to upload new chapters for this story that I uploaded in November but remember I won't stop updating but because of school and everything it will take longer to upload new chapters so please read Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. If your wondering this Maka is not Maka Albarn she's Maka Akaba like I said in my summary I will be adding Maka Albarn and the soul eater gang. So stay toon for the next chapter of Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Maka And Her Classmates Duel Tournament Practice.

 _Previously on Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. Maka had to pick some eggs for breakfast and someone ran into her it was her childhood friend Jun Mutsuki and after school she had to look after Shay while her aunt and uncle were out for a while._

 _Let's see what's going to happen next so let's find and let's begin the story._

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 **Maka: Morning mom and dad.**

 **Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: Morning Mr. and Mrs. Akaba.**

 **Ray: Morning mom and dad.**

 **Cyan &Leo: Morning Ray, Maka, Toshiki, Taishi and Kouji.**

 **Everyone: Morning!**

 **Cyan: Did your brother woke up late again Ray and Maka.**

 **Ray &Maka: Yep, you know it.**

 **Leo: I can't believe Gray is still waking up late again.**

 **Cyan: He'll get over it when he's older don't worry about it Leo.**

 **Leo: I guess your right Cyan.**

 **Gray: Morning sorry I'm late again.**

 **Everyone: Try not to make everyone late will you Gray!**

 **Gray: Okay, I won't jeez.**

 **Ray: You better not make us late Gray!**

 **Maka: Kai, Miwa and Kouji you guys will get used to having my older sister yelling at my older brother.**

 **Toshiki: I guess but shouldn't we stop them.**

 **Maka: No, their always like this.**

 **Taishi: Oh, really.**

 **Maka: Yeah, they always fight everytime Gray wakes up late.**

 **Kouji: No wonder they are fighting right now.**

 **Cyan: Ray and Gray come over here and have your breakfast before it gets cold.**

 **Ray &Gray: Okay, we're coming!**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Their Breakfast.***

 **Ray: Bye we've gotta go see after school.**

 **Cyan &Leo: Okay, see you six after school.**

 **Everyone: Okay, see you after school.**

* * *

At The United World Elementary School.

 ***They Arrived At The United World Elementary School.***

 **Ray: Maka sorry that me and Gray fought this morning.**

 **Maka: It's okay don't worry about it Ray it's fine really.**

 **Ray: You sure.**

 **Maka: You and Gray should get going or you'll be late for class.**

 **Ray: Yeah, I guess your right see you four at lunch.**

 **Maka: Okay, see you at lunch Ray and Gray.**

 **Ray &Gray: Yeah, see you at lunch Maka, Toshiki, Taishi and Kouji!**

 **Maka,Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: Okay, see you guys later!**

 **Ray &Gray: Yeah, see you guys later!**

 **Maka: We should get going you guys.**

 **Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, let's get going.**

 ***They Arrived To Meet Maka's Classmates.***

 **Selena: Good Morning Maka, Toshiki, Taishi and Kouji.**

 **Maka,Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: Good Morning Ms. Selena!**

 **Zarc: Hey Maka about what I said about your three childhood friends. I-I'm sorry so please forgive.**

 **Maka: Huh? Your actually apologizing!**

 **Zarc: Please forgive me Maka.**

 **Maka: Okay, I forgive you Zarc but don't ever say those things to my three best friends again.**

 **Zarc: Okay, I won't.**

 ***After The Whole School Was Done Decorating The Whole School.**

 **School Principal: Looks like we've finally finished decorating the whole school right before the day of the fall festival.**

 **Selena: Yeah, your right school principal.**

 **Maka: Looks the school's fall festival is going to be great.**

 **Toshiki: Yeah, your right about this Maka don't you agree Miwa and Kouji.**

 **Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, your right.**

 **School Principal: Well since the school's finally finished being decorated all of can just hang out with your friends.**

 **Everyone: Okay!**

 **Toshiki: Maka how you hang out with me, Miwa and Kouji.**

 **Maka: Okay, let's go Kai, Miwa and Kouji.**

 **Toshiki: You we'll always be there for you right Maka.**

 **Maka: I guess your right Kai and I know you guys will always be there for me no matter what!**

 **Selena: Maka, Toshiki, Taishi and Kouji let's have a practice dueling tournament today since tomorrow is the Fall Festival.**

 **Maka: Yeah, okay that sounds like a great idea what do you think Kai, Miwa and Kouji.**

 **Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, it's a great idea Ms. Selena.**

 **Selena: Alright, let's head to the gym then.**

 ***Maka And Her Childhood Friends Head To The Gym With Maka's Classmates.***

* * *

In The Gym.

 ***They Arrived At The Gym.***

 **Toshiki: Wow the gym looks amazing.**

 **Taishi: Yeah, your right Kai don't you agree Kouji.**

 **Kouji: Yeah, it looks great!**

 **Maka: Well we better get started with the practice tournament.**

 **Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, your right let's do this.**

 **Selena: I'm sure you'll do an amazing job while we're practicing for our class tournament for tomorrow's Fall Festival. I know that all of you will do an amazing job on it so I wish the best of luck. Maka since this was your idea for doing a duel monster tournament how about you stat us off so pick anyone you'd like to duel.**

 **Maka: Okay, then. I'd like to have Zarc be my dueling part for today.**

 **Zarc: Okay, I'd love to duel you.**

 **Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: Be careful Maka.**

 **Maka: Don't worry guys I'll be fine so don't worry.**

 **Reka: Wow, Maka's three best friends must be worried about her.**

 **Reku: Yeah, your right.**

 **Ren: I you guys are right about this.**

 **Len: I wonder what Maka's dueling style is like.**

 **Toshiki: You'll just have to find out yourselves on how she does things.**

 **Mimi: I can't wait to see what Maka's dueling style is like.**

 **Mia: Yeah, I can't wait to see see what it's like!**

 **Maka: Ready to do this Zarc.**

 **Zarc: Yeah, let's do this.**

 **Maka &Zarc: Let's Duel!**

 **Maka: I'll go first I Summon Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow ATK 0 Level 1.**

 **Maka: Next I Summon Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow with the second Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow!**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow ATK 100 Level 1.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow ATK 0 Level 1.**

 **Maka: I activate Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow Special Ability I can add Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow to my hand and Summon it along with Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow. I overlay the three level 1 Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow with the two Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow to build the overlay network! I Xyz Summon! Fly down! Rank 1!** **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale!**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale ATK 0 Rank 1.**

 **The Students From Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji's school: Wow amazing so this is an Xyz Summon and that's Maka Akaba's Duel Monster.**

 **Maka: I activate Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale's Special Ability it gains 100 ATK Points for every overlay until it has!**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale ATK 500 Rank 1.**

 **Maka: It can also declare a direct attack to my opponents life points! Direct attack first attack, second, third, fourth, fifth. I end my turn.**

 **Zarc: Wow your really amazing you know that Maka.**

 **Maka: You think so.**

 **Zarc: Yeah. It's my turn now right.**

 **Maka: Yeah, it is.**

 **Zarc: Okay, I Summon The Phantom Knights Of Cloven Helm and The Phantom Knights Of Fragile Armor. I overlay The Phantom Knights Of Cloven Helm with The Phantom Knights Of Fragile Armor to build the overlay network. I Xyz Summon! Rank 4 Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. I attack Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale!**

 **Maka: I activate Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale Special Ability by using one overlay unit your attack is but that's everytime I use an overlay unit Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale ATK points lower down by 100.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale ATK 400 Rank 1.**

 **Zarc: Now I attack you with again with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.**

 **Maka: I activate Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale special ability by using one overlay unit damage becomes 0 but that's not all everytime I use an overlay unit Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale's ATK points lower down by 100.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale ATK 300 Rank 1.**

 **Maka: My turn!I activate Lyrical Luscinia Assembled Nightingale's Special Ability it can declare a direct attack to your life points.**

 **Zarc: You really are good.**

 **Maka: Concentrate Zarc.**

 **Zarc: Right, sorry about that Maka.**

 **Maka: I activate the spell card** **Lyrical - Bird Song I can Summon a level 1 monster from my hand or deck I Summon Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler next I add a spell card from deck and add it to my hand and next I activate the spell card I just added to my hand from my deck I activate the spell card Polymerzation. I fuse together Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale with Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler together. I Fusion Summon! Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale** **ATK 1000 Level 1.**

 **Maka: I activate Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale Special Ability it's Level highers up and it gains 500 ATK points.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale ATK 3000 Level 4.**

 **Maka: Independent Nightingale attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! I activate Lyrical Luscinia - Bird Strike. It nagates Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's Ability it ATK Points are equal to Independent Nightingale. Now Independent Nightingale attack Zarc directly!**

 **Zarc: Looks like I loose.**

 **Maka: It was fun though.**

 **Zarc: Yeah, your right.**

 **Toshiki: Maka you are amazing as always.**

 **Maka: Thanks Kai.**

 ***The Bell Rings For Lunch.***

 **School Principal: Looks like it's time for lunch. Have a great lunch everyone.**

 **Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: Come On Maka let's get going to meet up with Ray and Gray!**

 **Maka: Okay, coming!**

 ***They Go Meet Up With Ray And Gray.***

* * *

With Ray,Gray,Maka,Toshiki,Taishi And Kouji.

 ***They Arrived To Meet Up With Ray And Gray.***

 **Maka: Sorry we kept you both waiting Ray and Gray.**

 **Ray &Gray: It's alright besides you guys had something to do anyway.**

 **Toshiki: Your sister and brother do have we did had things to do with your classmates Maka.**

 **Maka: Yeah, your right.**

 **Ray: How about we eat our lunch now.**

 **Maka: Good idea.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Their Lunch.***

 **Toshiki: Ray and Gray how's your part in preparing for your school fall festival going.**

 **Ray: Their going great.**

 **Gray: Yeah, our class is going great.**

 ***The Bell Rings.***

 **Maka: Looks like it's time to head back.**

 **Toshiki: Yeah, Maka's right we better head back.**

 **Ray: Guess your right see you guys after school.**

 **Maka,Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, see you after school!**

* * *

With Maka And Her Classmate.

 ***They Arrived Back To The Class Room.***

 **Selena: Well, Maka is everything okay because you were really serious with your duel earlier.**

 **Maka: Yeah, sorry about that.**

 **Selena: It's alright so don't worry about it Maka. Well the school fall festival will be great don't you think.**

 **Maka: Yeah, your right.**

 **Taishi: I guess your school's different from ours right Kouji and Kai.**

 **Toshiki: Yeah, Miwa right how this don't you think Kouji.**

 **Kouji: Yeah, their right about this Maka.**

 **Zarc: Maka are you still mad at me for insulting your three best friends.**

 **Maka: Yeah, of course I'm still mad at you Zarc. So leave me alone for once.**

 ***The Bell Rings.***

 **Selena: Looks like it's time for all of you to go home now.**

 **Everyone: Yeah, see you tomorrow Ms. Selena.**

 **Selena: Yeah, see you all tomorrow.**

 ***They Leave To Meet Up With Ray And Gray.***

* * *

With Ray,Gray,Maka,Toshiki,Taishi and Kouji.

 ***They Arrived To Meet Up Ray And Gray.***

 **Ray: Good you guys are here. So let's go home.**

 **Gray,Maka,Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, let's get going!**

 **Ray: Alright, let's go home then.**

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 ***They Arrived At The Akaba House.***

 **Ray: Mom,dad we're home.**

 **Cyan: Welcome back Ray,Gray,Maka,Toshiki,Taishi and Kouji. How was school.**

 **Everyone: It was great we just finished decorating the school.**

 **Leo: That's great just in time for the fall festival tomorrow right.**

 **Maka: Yep, we've just finished in time right before the school's fall festival.**

 **Cyan: Dinners ready so come and eat.**

 **Everyone: Coming!**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Lunch.***

 **Ray: We're going to bed now mom and dad.**

 **Gray, Maka,Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, we're going to bed.**

 **Cyan &Leo: Okay, good night see you all in the morning.**

 **Everyone: Okay, see you in the morning.**

 ***They All Went To Bed.***

* * *

 _ **I'll be stopping here and starting the next chapter of Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. I will try to upload new chapters everyday but it will take to write them so please wait until I'm finished with the it and then I'll upload the new chapters. I will try to update everyday but it will take take time so please understand it will have to take time for the updates. So stay toon for the next chapter of Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. And if you haven't read the other chapters of Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba please read them.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The United World Elementary School's Fall Festival.

 _Previously on Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. Maka and her whole school finished decorating the school for the fall festival after Maka and her classmates were done decorating they went to the gym to practice their duel tournament for the school's fall festival._

 _Let's begin the story!_

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 ***They Woke Up Bright And Early For The United World Elementary School's Fall Festival.***

 **Maka: Morning mom and dad.**

 **Cyan &Leo: Morning Maka.**

 **Ray: Morning Maka, mom and dad.**

 **Cyan &Leo: Morning Ray and Gray. Even though it's your school's fall festival your always up early.**

 **Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: Morning Mr. and Mrs. Akaba.**

 **Cyan &Leo: Morning Toshiki,Taishi and Kouji.**

 **Maka: Why up really early today is because we've got to meet up with our class.**

 **Cyan: Really no wonder you, your sister and brother are up so early.**

 **Toshiki: Since me, Miwa and Kouji are helping Maka and her classmates our in what their doing for their school's fall festival we're going help in the fall festival at The United World Elementary School.**

 **Leo: Guess your right.**

 **Cyan: How about we breakfast.**

 **Leo: Good idea alright everyone time to eat breakfast before you leave for school.**

 **Ray,Gray,Maka,Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, let's eat.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Breakfast.***

 **Ray: We better go mom and dad.**

 **Cyan &Leo: Alright, we'll be at the fall festival when it starts.**

 **Maka: Okay, see you later.**

 ***They Left Out The Door.***

* * *

At The United World Elementary School.

 ***They Arrived At The United World Elementary School.***

 **Ray: See you later me and Gray better head to our own class see you later.**

 **Maka: Alright, see you later Ray and Gray.**

 **Gray: Bye Maka see you later.**

 ***Ray And Gray Left To Meet Up With Their Class.***

 **Maka: We should get going too.**

 **Toshiki: I guess your right.**

 **Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, let's get going.**

 ***They Went To Meet Up With Maka's Classmates.***

 **Selena: Good your here Maka,Toshiki,Taishi and Kouji. Alright, get to your positions.**

 **Everyone: Right!**

 **Selena: Alright, since everyone is here let's get started.**

 **Everyone: Right, let's get started.**

 **?: Huh? Isn't that Maka Akaba!**

 **?: Yeah, that's Maka Akaba.**

 **?: Maka's so amazing!**

 **?: Yeah, Maka's so amazing!**

 **Toshiki: Looks like Maka and her family are really popular.**

 **Taishi: Guess your right. Don't you agree Kouji.**

 **Kouji: Yeah, your right Maka and her family are really popular.**

 **?: Maka please Duel me!**

 **?: No, Maka's going to duel me!**

 **?: Maka's going to duel with me!**

 **?: As if Maka's going to duel me!**

 **Maka: Please one at a time! I can't duel you all at once!**

 **?: Then I'll duel you first Maka. By the way I'm Yuki Yukimura.**

 **Maka: It's nice to meet you Yuki.**

 **Yuki: You too Maka. I don't go school yet I'm only four years old and I just started to play duel monsters.**

 **Maka: So shall we duel Yuki.**

 **Yuki: Huh? Yeah, let's!**

 **Maka &Yuki: Let's Duel!**

 **Maka: I Summon Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow!**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow ATK 0 Level 1.**

 **Maka: Since I have a Lyrical Luscinia monster on my that's not Sapphire Swallow I can special Summon Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow and the second Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow!**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow ATK 100 Level 1.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow ATK 0 Level 1.**

 **Maka: I activate Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow special ability it allows me to add a third Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow to my and special Summon it along with Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow!**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow ATK 100 Level 1.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow ATK 0 Level 1.**

 **Maka: I overlay the three level 1 Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow with the two Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow to build the overlay network! I Xyz Summon! Fly down! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale!**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale ATK 0 Rank 1.**

 **Maka: I activate Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale's Special Ability it gains 100 ATK points for every overlay unit attached to it.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale ATK 500 Rank 1.**

 **Maka: It can also declare a direct attack to my opponents Life Points. Direct attack first attack, second, third, fourth, fifth. I end my turn.**

 ***After The Duel.***

 **Yuki: Looks like I loose.**

 **Maka: It doesn't win or lose. It's how you want to make people happy.**

 **Yuki: Make people?**

 **Maka: I love my duel monsters because I know that they will always be there for me.**

 **Yuki: You really are kind hearted to those around. I think I want to believe in my duel monsters like you. Maka you made me realize that dueling is sub post to make people and not for anger and hatred. I think dueling is fun if you don't use your duel monsters for anger and hatred.**

 **Maka: That's right duel is sub post to make people happy and you shouldn't use your own duel monsters for anger and hatred. I believe that people should be happy with their duel monsters.**

 ***After All Of Maka's Duels.***

 **Toshiki: Your amazing as always Maka.**

 **Maka: You really think so Kai.**

 **Toshiki: Yeah, of course I mean it.**

 **Maka: *Blushes At Toshiki.***

 **Gray: *Whispers To Ray.* You think Maka likes Toshiki Kai.**

 **Ray: *Whispers To Gray.* I think Maka really likes Toshiki Kai I mean their close friends along with all of her childhood friends who've known her longer then Taishi and Toshiki.**

 **Gray: I guess your right about this Ray. It's almost about for my class to do our play.**

 **Ray: I see you later Gray.**

 **Gray: Yeah, see you later.**

 ***Gray Leaves To Meet Back Up With His Classmates.***

 ***After The Play Was Over They Went To Have Fun With Their Families In The Fall Festival.***

 **?: Maka!**

 **Maka: Huh? Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Kai.**

 **?: Are you forgetting us Maka.**

 **Maka: Mr. Miwa, Mrs. Miwa, Mr. Ibuki and Mrs. Ibuki.**

 **Ibuki: Hi Maka how are you doing?**

 **? &?: Maka!**

 **?: Maka!**

 **Maka: Huh? Mom, dad, auntie and uncle!**

 **Obsidian: Hi Maka how are you!**

 **Shay: *Makes Baby Noise.***

 **Obsidian: So how's our niece doing huh?**

 **Maka: I'm doing great!**

 **Cyan: Where are your sister and brother.**

 **Maka: Their hanging out with their friends mom.**

 **Cyan: No wonder they aren't with you,Toshiki,Taishi and Kouji.**

 **Maka: Yeah, their with their friends mom and dad.**

 **Leo: You must be lonely Maka.**

 **Maka: No, I'm not I've got Kai, Miwa and Kouji with me.**

 **Leo: Your mother and I just don't want you to be lonely when Toshiki, Taishi and Kouji go back home to their hometown.**

 **Maka: I know you and mom are worried about me but it's fine their leaving tomorrow after all.**

 **Kai: Your daughter does have a point she'll be fine.**

 **School Principal: All Students at the United World Elementary School we will be starting the fireworks show now.**

 ***They Start The Fireworks Show.***

 **Maka: Wow it's beautiful don't you guys think.**

 **Everyone: Yeah, really beautiful!**

 **School Principal: We'll definitely do the same for the winter,spring and summer festival before you all go onto break what do you think Maka.**

 **Maka: That would be great.**

 ***After The United World Elementary School's Fall Festival Was Over Everyone Went Home.***

 **Maka: Looks like it's our weekend now.**

 **Toshiki: We gotta go home to put our things away when we get home tomorrow.**

 **Maka: I'm guessing you guys will come straight back after you drop your things off at home right.**

 **Taishi: Yeah, of course we'll come right back after we dropped our things off.**

 **Maka: That's great!**

 **Kouji: We'll come back don't worry about it Maka.**

 **Maka: Yeah, your right.**

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 ***They Arrived At The Akaba House.***

 **Maka: Want to learn how to play duel monsters Kouji since I've been teaching Kai and Miwa.**

 **Kouji: Yeah, I would love to learn how to play duel monsters.**

 **Maka: We're just going to play with cards okay.**

 **Kouji: Okay.**

 **Cyan: Maka! Me and your father are going to make dinner so wait until it's done alright.**

 **Maka: Okay I will. Ready to get started Kouji.**

 **Kouji: Yeah, I'm ready since I don't have a duel monsters dueling deck can I use my vanguard deck.**

 **Maka: Sure go right ahead.**

 **Toshiki: Maka we can use our Vanguard decks.**

 **Taishi: Yeah, I've gotta agree with Kai.**

 **Maka: Yeah, you can because I know you guys don't have a duel monsters dueling deck that's why I'm letting you use your Vanguard deck.**

 **Kouji: Oh, I see now.**

 **Maka: Now ready to get started.**

 **Kouji: Yeah, I'm ready.**

 **Maka &Kouji: Let's Duel!**

 **Maka: I Summon Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow!**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow ATK 0 Level 1.**

 **Maka: Since I have a Lyrical Luscinia monster that's not Sapphire Swallow I can Special Summon it along with Cobalt Sparrow.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow ATK 100 Level 1.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow ATK 0 Level 1.**

 **Maka: I activate Cobalt Sparrow's Special Ability it allows me to add a third Cobalt Sparrow along with the second Sapphire Swallow.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow ATK 100 Level 1.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow ATK 0 Level 1.**

 **Maka: I overlay the three level 1 Cobalt Sparrow with the two Sapphire Swallow to build the overlay network! I Xyz Summon! Fly down! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale!**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale was 0 Rank 1.**

 **Maka: I activate Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale's Special Ability it gains 100 ATK points for every overlay unit it has!**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale ATK 500 Rank 1.**

 **Maka: It can also declare a direct attack to my opponents Life Points. Direct first attack, second, third, fourth, fifth!**

 **Toshiki: Wow, your amazing as always Maka.**

 **Taishi: Yeah, I agree with Kai.**

 **Ray: Let Maka concentrates on the Duel.**

 **Toshiki &Taishi: Right sorry Ray.**

 **Ray: It's alright.**

 **Maka: I end my turn.**

 **Kouji: *Kouji Summons His Vanguard Cards.***

 ***After The Duel.***

 **Kouji: Looks like I loose.**

 **Maka: Don't you'll get better I know it.**

 **Kouji: You really think so.**

 **Maka: Yeah, of course. I know that you'll get better.**

 ***Maka Gathers Up Her Deck.***

 **Cyan: Maka, Toshiki,Taishi,Kouji,Ray and Gray time for dinner.**

 **Ray,Gray &Maka: Okay, mom we're coming!**

 **Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, we're coming!**

 ***After They Were Done Eating.***

 **Ray,Gray &Maka: We're going to bed now mom and dad.**

 **Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, we're going to bed too.**

 **Cyan &Leo: Alright see you all in the morning.**

 ***They All Went To Bed.***

* * *

 _ **I'll be stopping here and starting the next chapter of Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. Remember I'll try to upload new chapters everyday but it will take time for me to write them but I'll try to update Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba.**_

 _ **Read,Review/Comment,Like. So please wait for the next update of Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba so stay toon for the next chapter and please wait it will take me awhile to write the whole chapter so please wait.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Maka Spends Time With Her Three Best Friends.

 _Previouly On Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. Maka's School had their Fall Festival for the whole school to take part in that family and friends could come to. They had a fireworks show at the Fall Festival for all the hard work the put in with their class for the Fall Festival._

 _Let's begin the story._

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 ***They Woke Up Bright And Early.***

 **Maka: Morning mom and dad.**

 **Ray: Morning mom,dad and Maka.**

 **Gray: Morning Maka, Ray, mom and dad.**

 **Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: Morning Mr., Mrs. Akaba, mom and dad.**

 **Kai: Morning Toshiki.**

 **Miwa: Morning Taishi.**

 **Ibuki: Morning Kouji.**

 **Cyan &Leo: Morning Maka, Ray and Gray.**

 **Cyan: Breakfast will be done cooking soon so please wait awhile until it's done cooking Maka, Ray, Gray, Toshiki, Taishi and Kouji.**

 **Maka: Okay, we'll wait.**

 **Toshiki: Yeah, we'll wait right Miwa and Kouji.**

 **Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, we'll wait until breakfast is ready.**

 **Leo: Well, while we're cooking can all of you wait.**

 **Cyan: Maka.**

 **Maka: What is it mom?**

 **Cyan: Can you help cook breakfast.**

 **Maka: Alright, I'll help both you and dad cook breakfast.**

 **Kai: You know what you have two amazing daughters who knows how to cook.**

 **Miwa: We've got to agree with Toshiki's parents what about you guys.**

 **Ibuki: Yeah, we agree with Toshiki's and Taishi's parents.**

 **Cyan &Leo: Your right about that we know that one day Maka will find the person who she truly loves and will cherish him for the rest of her life. Ray already found the one pwho she truly loves the most and we know that Maka will find who she truly loves the most.**

 **Kai: Yeah, we hope that our son Toshiki will find the person who he truly loves and will cherish her for the rest of his life.**

 **Leo: I'm sure our youngest daughter Maka will one day find the person who she truly loves the most and will cherish him forever.**

 **Kai: Same goes for our son Toshiki some day he will find the person he truly loves the most and will cherish for the rest of his life.**

 **Cyan &Leo: We think that will find the person she loves the most and will cherish him for the rest of her life and when that happens she'll be able to understand who the one she truly loves the most and will cherish him for the rest of her life.**

 **Toshiki: I think both me and Maka will find the person we truly care about for the rest of our life. *Thinks.* I really do love Maka I've just started loving when we first met but I don't know if she likes me or not.**

 **Maka: Kai is something wrong?**

 **Toshiki: No, it's nothing.**

 **Kouji: Maka, I've been in love with you since we first met when we were babies.**

 **Maka: Really, well I feel the same way about you Kouji.**

 **Kouji: Really, do you mean it Maka.**

 **Maka: Huh? Of course I mean it Kouji.**

 **Taishi: You okay Kai.**

 **Toshiki: Don't worry Miwa I'll be fine.**

 **Taishi: Okay, if you say so.**

 **Cyan: Breakfast is ready everyone. Thanks for helping me and your father cook breakfast Maka.**

 **Maka: Your welcome mom and dad.**

 **Leo: Maka are you going over to your aunt's and uncle's house today because I'm sure they would love to see you again.**

 **Maka: Yeah, of course I'm going to go visit auntie and uncle today.**

 **Toshiki: Me, Miwa and Kouji will be back we gotta go home to drop our stuff off at home then we'll come back to the United World.**

 **Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, we gotta drop our stuff off at home then we'll be back.**

 **Leo: *Whispers To Cyan.* Hey do think Maka will have a lot of boyfriends since she's still young.**

 **Cyan: *Whispers Back To Leo.* Yeah, of course she will have a lot of boyfriends even though she's still young.**

 **Leo: *Whispers To Cyan.* I guess your right about this Cyan even if one day our daughter Maka fines the one who she truly loves the most it'll be alright.**

 **Cyan: *Whispers Back To Leo.* Yeah, your right about this our daughter Maka will one day find the person who she truly loves the most just like her older sister Ray did.**

 **Leo: *Whispers To Cyan.* I guess your right.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Breakfast.***

 **Kai: We get home don't worry we'll be back Toshiki,Taishi and Kouji just need to drop their things off that's all.**

 **Cyan: See you guys when you get back.**

 **Miwa: Yeah, see you when we get back.**

 **Ibuki: We get going.**

 **Maka: Huh? Oh, no I'm sub post to meet up with auntie and uncle. I've gotta go.**

 ***Maka Leaves The House To Meet Up With Aunt And Uncle.***

 **Cyan: Looks like Maka needs to meet up with her aunt and uncle today.**

 **Toshiki: Looks like it must be important.**

 **Taishi: Yeah, maybe your right don't you agree Kouji.**

 **Kouji: Yeah, maybe Maka just wants to spend some time with her aunt and uncle then spend time with us after wards.**

 ***Toshiki,Taishi,Kouji And Their Family All Went Home.***

* * *

With Maka.

 **Maka: Sorry to keep you waiting auntie, uncle and you too Shay.**

 **Obsidian: It's alright Maka.**

 **Shay: *Makes Baby Noise.***

 **Obsidian: Ready to spend time with us and your cousin.**

 **Maka: Huh! Yeah, I'm ready to spend time with my aunt, uncle and my cousin Shay.**

 **Obsidian: Did your friends go home already.**

 **Maka: Yeah, their going to be back after they drop their things off at home.**

 **Obsidian: Oh, so they'll be back soon won't they.**

 **Maka: Auntie?**

 **Obsidian: What is it Maka?**

 **Maka: How did you and uncle meet my parents.**

 **Obsidian: We went to the same Elementary School as your parents.**

 **Maka: Really?**

 **Obsidian: Yeah, your mom liked your father when they first met in Elementary School.**

 **Maka: Really? So mom and dad met they were in elementary school.**

 **Obsidian: I'm the same age as your mother Maka your father and your uncle are a couple years older then us.**

 **Maka: Mom and you are younger then uncle and dad.**

 **Obsidian: Yeah, we are.**

 **Maka: I've been wondering something else as how you and uncle met.**

 **Obsidian: It was the exact same day I met your parents.**

 **Maka: Really?**

 **Obsidian: Yeah, the exact same day I met your parents is when I met your uncle.**

 ***Toshiki,Taishi, Kouji And Their Parents Came Back To The United World.***

 **?: Maka!**

 **Maka: Huh? Kai, Miwa and Kouji welcome back guys.**

 **Toshiki: Hey, Maka what are you and your aunt talking about?**

 **Maka: I asked my aunt and uncle how they met and did they meet my parents.**

 **Taishi: Really?**

 **Kouji: You must want to know how they know your parents then.**

 **Maka: Yeah, I guess I don't know much about my parents, aunt and uncle is all. Did you uncle became friends after you met.**

 **Obsidian: Yeah, we did and after that we became a couple like your parents did when they first met.**

 **Maka: Really is that how all of you met.**

 **Obsidian: Yeah, it is and then we went to the same middle school and high school together.**

 **Maka: Wow. You both know my parents very well don't you auntie and uncle.**

 **Obsidian: Of course we do after all we did go to the same Elementary, Middle and High School together with your parents. When Ray and Gray were younger before you were even born Maka they would always fight a lot so we were the ones who would stop them from fighting all the it was always tiring for us to stop them from fighting with each other.**

 **Maka: But they sometimes fight a lot we mom and dad aren't home.**

 **Obsidian: So they** **still** **get into fights with each other.**

 **Maka: Yeah, they still do but I always try to stop them from fighting with each other.**

 **Obsidian: That's good.**

 **Maka: Hey Kai, Miwa and Kouji do you and your parents want to spend time with me and my aunt, uncle and cousin.**

 **Toshiki,Taishi &Kouji: Yeah, we'd love to.**

 ***After They Were Done Spending Time Maka And Her Family They Went Back Home To Their Hometown.***

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 **Maka: Hey I'm home.**

 **Ray: So how was spending time with auntie, uncle, Shay, Toshiki, Taishi, Kouji and their parents.**

 **Maka: It was great.**

 **Cyan: That's good dinners almost ready so wait until dinners ready.**

 **Ray,Gray &Maka: Okay we'll wait until dinners ready.**

 **Cyan &Leo: Ray, Gray and Maka dinners ready.**

 **Ray,Gray &Maka: Okay, we're coming!**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Dinner.***

 **Ray,Gray &Maka: We're going to bed now mom and dad.**

 **Cyan &Leo: Okay, see you in the morning.**

 **Ray,Gray &Maka: Yeah, see you in the morning.**

 ***They All Went To Bed.***

* * *

 _ **I'll be stopping here and I'll be writing the next chapter so please wait for the next update of Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. Remember I'll try to update everyday but it will take time so please wait for the next updat. Remember to review/comment, like. So stay toon for the next chapter of Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Maka Spends Time With Her Family.

 _Previously On Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. Maka was spending time with her three best friends with her aunt, uncle and Toshiki Kai, Taishi Miwa and Kouji Ibuki's parents. She asked her aunt and uncle how long have they've known her parents they've told her since Elementary School._

 _Let's Begin The Story._

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 ***They Woke Up Early As Always.***

 **Ray,Gray &Maka: Morning mom and dad.**

 **Cyan &Leo: Morning Ray, Gray and Maka.**

 **Cyan: Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. So wait while me and your father prepare it okay.**

 **Ray,Gray &Maka: Okay, mom!**

 **Cyan: Breakfast is ready the three of you can come eat now.**

 **Ray,Gray &Maka: Okay, we're coming!**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Breakfast.***

 **Ray: Maka do you want to spend time with us today.**

 **Maka: Sure I'd love to spend time with my family today.**

 **Ray: What do you think we should do.**

 **Cyan: Since Maka has to watch Shay after school we're doing them on weekends.**

 **Ray: How about we do it today then.**

 **Leo: Sounds good to me.**

 **Maka: Where should we go.**

 **Cyan: We've got to invite your aunts, uncles and cousins to come with us.**

 **Ray: I think we should go somewhere here in the United World.**

 **Gray: But where in the United World?**

 **Ray: How about we go to the beach. It's been a long time since we've gone to the beach don't you agree Maka.**

 **Maka: Yeah, I guess your right.**

 **Ray: Then it's settled we're going to the beach today.**

 **Gray: Ray is this a family hangout?**

 **Ray: Yeah, it is.**

 **Maka: Well, I think it's a great idea Ray.**

 **Cyan: I'll call your aunt and uncle to see if they want to come with us to the beach. *Starts Calling The Obsidian.***

 **Gray: Well, it's been a long time since we spent time with them.**

 **Leo: Guess your right.**

 **Cyan: Great news they said they'd come to the beach with us.**

 **Ray: That's great mom.**

 **Cyan: Alright Ray, Gray, Maka and Leo let's get ready to go to the beach.**

 **Ray,Gray,Maka &Leo: Okay, let's get ready to go to the beach.**

 ***They All Get Ready To Go To The Beach.***

* * *

At The Beach.

 ***They Arrived At The Beach With The Obsidians And The Boyles.***

 **Obsidian: I think Shay will have an amazing time with Maka while we go into the water with Cyan, Leo, Ray and Gray.**

 **Obsidian: Yeah, I guess your right dear. Maka can you watch your cousin while we're with your parents, sister, brother, aunts and uncles in the water.**

 **Maka: Sure I'd love to watch Shay.**

 **Obsidian: We'll be in the water if you need anything thing.**

 **Maka: Okay!**

 **Shay: *Makes Baby Noise And Smiles At Maka.***

 **Maka: *Smiles At Shay.* You'll always be important to me if I make room for new people Shay.**

 **Shay: *Makes Baby Noise And Smiles At Maka.* Ma-Maka.**

 **Maka: Huh? Shay did you just say my name.**

 **Shay: *Makes Baby Noise And Nods His Head Yes.***

 **Maka: You said your first words didn't you Shay.**

 **Shay: Maka, Maka.**

 **Maka: Who's been teaching you how to say people's names. Oh, wait that's right you can't say that yet.**

 **Shay: Maka, Maka.**

 **Maka: I guess you like me a lot don't you Shay.**

 **Shay: Maka, Maka.**

 **Maka: Auntie and Uncle your done swimming in the water with my parents and siblings.**

 **Obsidian: Yeah, we're done.**

 **Maka: Auntie and Uncle where Shay learn how to say my name from.**

 **Obsidian: It was from me and your uncle.**

 **Maka: He just started talking didn't he.**

 **Obsidian: Yes, Shay just started to talk now isn't that right dear.**

 **Obsidian: Your Uncle has a point Shay started to talk because we were teaching him how to talk.**

 **Maka: Really? No wonder he knows how to talk now.**

 **Obsidian: This remains us of the time you were a baby and your parents wanted us to watch you while they went out with Ray and Gray and your first words were auntie and uncle.**

 **Maka: That's right the both of you would always look after me everytime my parents went out with Ray and Gray.**

 **Obsidian: Yeah, that's right. When your parents left you with us we would always follow the list that your parents gave us on how to take care of you when you were a baby. We did everything on the list that your parents gave and then you started to say your very first words and they were "auntie and uncle." Shay's kinda like you when you were a baby.**

 **Maka: You think so Auntie and Uncle.**

 **Obsidian: Yes, of course Maka when you first started to say your first words we were surprised you didn't say mommy, daddy, big sister or brother first before you started to say auntie and uncle.**

 **Maka: But instead of saying mom, dad, big sister or brother I said auntie and uncle first.**

 **Obsidian: It was hard that you would say auntie and uncle first before you called your parents and siblings.**

 **Maka: I guess your saying that Shay is a lot like me when I was younger.**

 **Obsidian: Yeah, that's right. Maka you always have a beautiful smile everyday even when you were a baby you always had a beautiful smile.**

 **Maka: You really think that I have a beautiful smile.**

 **Obsidian: Yes, of course. You'd always come over to see and you always have a beautiful smile on your face.**

 **Maka: I know people always say I have a beautiful smile everyday.**

 **Obsidian: Well, people right about this you that Maka. Maka is school going to do more school festivals.**

 **Maka: Yeah, they are there's going to be a winter, spring and summer festival that the school's going to be doing.**

 **Obsidian: I see so there's more school's festival that's going to happen at your school.**

 **Maka: Yeah, I guess there will be more school's festivals coming up. You see auntie and uncle there's going to be a Winter Festival coming up soon and I don't know what my class is going to do for the Winter Festival yet.**

 **Obsidian: We could help you think of an idea on what to do for your school's winter festival how does that sound Maka.**

 **Maka: Yeah, that sounds like a great idea auntie and uncle.**

 **Cyan &Leo: Ready to head home Ray, Gray and Maka.**

 **Ray,Gray &Maka: Yeah, we're ready to head home.**

 ***Maka And Her Family All Headed Home.***

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 ***When They Arrived Home.***

 **Cyan: Alright, let's change and have dinner.**

 **Leo,Ray,Gray &Maka: Okay!**

 ***After They Were All Done Changing.***

 **Cyan: Ready to have dinner Leo, Ray, Gray and Maka.**

 **Leo,Ray,Gray &Maka: Yeah, let's eat! **

***After They Were Done Eating Their Dinner.***

 **Ray: We should head to bed because we've got school tomorrow.**

 **Cyan &Leo: Alright, see you three in the morning.**

 ***They All Went To Bed.***

* * *

 _ **I'll be stopping here and starting chapter 14 I'll try to upload new chapters everyday and update everyday but it will take time for me to upload new chapters to my story so please wait for the next update. What do you think will happen next find out in the next chapter of Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. Remember to like, review/ comment so stay toon for the next chapter of Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba.**_

 _ **Zarc has a last name but in the show they didn't say what Zarc's last name was so I made up a last name for him.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Maka Akaba Has A Visit From Her Childhood Friends Ren,Tetsu,Jun,Misaki,Leon,Sharlene&Jillian.

 _Previously on Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. Maka was spending time with her family at the beach. Shay said his first words to his cousin Maka Akaba. Maka's Aunt and Uncle told her that her first words were auntie and uncle._

 _Let's begin the story._

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 ***They Woke Up Bright And Early.***

 **Maka Akaba: Morning mom and dad.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Morning Maka.**

 **Ray &Gray Akaba: Morning mom, dad, and Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: *Thinks: I wonder how Toshiki, Taishi, Kouji, Jun, Ren, Tetsu, Leon, Sharlene, Jillian and Misaki are doing? Should I give one of them a call to spend time with this weekend or just wait for one of them to call.***

 **Cyan Akaba: Maka, Gray and Ray Breakfast is ready!**

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: Okay, we're coming mom!**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Their Breakfast.***

 **Ray Akaba: We better get going now mom and dad.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Okay, bye Ray, Gray and Maka see you three after school.**

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: Yeah, see you after school mom and dad!**

 ***They Left For The United World Elementary School.***

* * *

At The United World Elementary School.

 ***When They Arrived At The United World Elementary School.***

 **Ray Akaba: Bye Maka see you at lunch.**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay, see you and Gray at lunch.**

 **Ray &Gray Akaba: Bye Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: *Waves Good Bye To Ray And Gray.***

 ***Maka Akaba When To Her Homeroom Class.***

 **Selena: Maka good morning!**

 **Maka Akaba: Morning Ms. Selena.**

 **Zarc Reon: Morning Everyone.**

 **Everyone: Morning Zarc.**

 **Maka Akaba: I could care less about about what's going on right.**

 **Selena: Are you still mad at Zarc Reon for insulting your friends.**

 **Maka Akaba: He insulted my childhood friends so I'm not going to forgive him for that.**

 **Zarc Reon: Come on Maka it was only one insult so come on forgive.**

 **Maka: How about, no.**

 **Zarc: Come on please forgive me Maka.**

 **Maka: No way I'm forgiving you Zarc.**

 **Zarc: Why aren't you forgiving me Maka?!**

 **Maka: Because you insulted my childhood friends before the fall festival so I'm not going to forgive you for that Zarc.**

 **Selena: Maka has unless you apologize to Maka for insulting her childhood friends looks like she's not going to talk to you Zarc.**

 **Maka: Zarc Reon I'm still mad at you for that so leave me alone.**

 ***Maka Goes To Her Seat.***

 **Mimi: Looks she's not going to forgive Zarc for insulting her childhood friends.**

 **School Principal: Sorry to interrupt but Maka has childhood friends who wants to see her.**

 **Selena: Alright, let's them in.**

 **Maka: Huh? Ren, Tetsu, Jun, Leon, Sharlene, Jillian and Misaki.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Hey Maka long time no see.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: Yeah, long time no see Maka.**

 **Maka: It's good to see you guys again.**

 **Leon: How's Kouji doing?**

 **Maka: He's doing great he was here for the fall festival.**

 **Misaki Tokura: Sorry we couldn't make it Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: It's fine Misaki.**

 **Misaki Tokura: You sure Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Just don't worry about it. It's fine really.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Okay, if you say so right Tetsu.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: Yeah, Ren and Misaki do have a point Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: I'm fine really.**

 **Jillian Chen: We're all going to be going home after your done with school today.**

 **Sharlene Chen: Yeah, when the next time we visit you can tell us what's going on okay Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Well I did make two new friends before school started their names are Toshiki Kai and Taishi Miwa.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: Well, I'm guessing we'll get to meet them when we are in High School.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, you will meet them when we're in high school. Ren and Tetsu will probably meet one of them in Middle/ Junior High School.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: How do you this Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: Because I had a dream about it.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Really no wonder your telling us this stuff.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: Have any one of your decks changed the last time we saw you.**

 **Maka Akaba: Here take a look at my Windwitch deck. *Hands Her Windwitch Deck To Tetsu.***

 **Tetsu Shinjou: *Looks Through Her Windwitch Deck And Sees Windwitch - Glass Bell.* Wow you've got a new Windwitch in your deck.**

 ***Tetsu Shinjou Hands Maka Akaba Her Windwitch Deck Back.***

 **Maka Akaba: My uncle got it for me as a congratulations gift for entering Elementary School.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: So your got you a new Windwitch for your Windwitch Deck didn't he.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yep, that's right Ren.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Maka can I have a duel with you.**

 **Maka Akaba: School Principal?**

 **School Principal: Go a head Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay, ready to duel Ren.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: You Bet.**

 ***Maka Akaba Takes Out A Play Mat.***

 **Maka Akaba &Ren Suzugamori: Let's Duel!**

 **Maka Akaba: *LP: 4000***

 **Ren Suzugamori: *LP: 4000***

 **Maka Akaba: It's alright even though you don't have a duel monsters dueling deck you can use your Vanguard deck.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Thanks Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: You can take the first turn Ren.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Okay, then. I Summon Fullbau next I play one card face down and end my turn.**

 **Maka Akaba: My turn! I Summon Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow!**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow ATK 0 / DEF 100 Level 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: When I have a Lyrical Luscinia monster that's not Sapphire Swallow on my field... I can Special Summon a level 1 Lyrical Luscinia from my hand along with Sapphire Swallow! Come forth! Sapphire Swallow! And the second Cobalt Sparrow!**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow ATK 100 / DEF 0 Level 1.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow ATK 0 / DEF 100 Level 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: When Cobalt Sparrow is Special Summoned, I can add a third Cobalt Sparrow from my deck to my hand... And Special Summon it along with Sapphire Swallow in my hand.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow ATK 100 / DEF 0 Level 1.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow ATK 0 / DEF 100 Level 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: I overlay the three level 1 Cobalt Sparrow and the two Sapphire Swallows! In order to build the overlay network! Birds with beautiful wings! Come and nobly shine on the battlefield! I Xyz Summon! Fly down! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale!**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale ATK 0 / DEF 0 Rank 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: Assembled Nightingale gains 100 ATK Points for every overlay unit attached to it.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale ATK 500 / DEF 0 Rank 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: Also it can attack directly for every overlay unit it has. Direct attack first attack!**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Ugh!**

 ***Ren Suzugamori - LP: 3500***

 **Maka Akaba: Second!**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Ugh!**

 ***Ren Suzugamori - LP: 3000***

 **Maka Akaba: Third!**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Ugh!**

 ***Ren Suzugamori - LP: 2500***

 **Maka Akaba: Fourth!**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Ugh!**

 ***Ren Suzugamori - LP: 2000***

 **Maka Akaba: Fifth!**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Ugh! You've haven't changed one single bit with those decks of yours.**

 ***Ren Suzugamori - LP: 1500***

 **Jun Mutsuki: He has a point you know.**

 **Maka Akaba: I guess but let's continue the duel. I end my turn.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: I Summon Apocalypse Bat. Next I'm to attack Assembled Nightingale with Apocalypse Bat!**

 **Maka Akaba: I activate Assembled Nightingale's Special Ability by using one overlay unit I negate Assembled Nightingale's destruction by battle or effect! But when I use an overlay unit Assembled Nightingale loses 100 ATK points.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale ATK 400 / DEF 0 Rank 1.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Next I attack you directly with Apocalypse Bat.**

 **Maka Akaba: I activate Assembled Nightingale's Special Ability by using one overlay unit, damage becomes 0! When I used another of Assembled Nightingale's overlay units. Assembled Nightingale loses another 100 ATK points.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale ATK 300 / DEF 0 Rank 1.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: I end my turn.**

 **Maka Akaba: My turn! I activate Assembled Nightingale's Special Ability. Up to the number of overlay units it has, it can attack directly.**

 ***Ren Suzugamori - LP: 1200***

 ***Ren Suzugamori - LP: 900***

 ***Ren Suzugamori - LP: 600***

 **Maka Akaba: I activate the spell card Lyrical Luscinia - Bird Song. I can Special Summon a level 1 monster from my hand. I Special Summon... Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler!**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler ATK 100 / DEF 100 Level 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: Next I can add a spell card from my deck to my hand! I activate the spell card Polymerzation! I fuse together Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale with Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler. Twitter of the songbird that resounds in the dark night. Become one with the inner voice and cry more intensely! I Fusion Summon! Fly down! Noble isolated night bird! Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale!**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale ATK 1000 / DEF 0 Level 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: When Independent Nightingale is Fusion Summoned... It gains levels equal to the amount of overlay units the Fusion material! Assembled Nightingale had.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale ATK 1000 / DEF 0 Level 4.**

 **Maka Akaba: It also gains 500 ATK points for every level it has.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale ATK 3000 / DEF 0 Level 4.**

 **Maka Akaba: Independent Nightingale attack Apocalypse Bat!**

 **Ren Suzugamori: I activate my trap it nagates your attack.**

 **Maka Akaba: Don't think that's the end. Independent Nightingale's Special Ability activates! Once per turn, it can deal damage to the opponent equal to its level x500.**

 ***Ren Suzugamori - LP: 0***

 **Ren Suzugamori: I guess I lose don't I.**

 **Maka Akaba: You've guys haven't changed a bit.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: Maka your amazing as always right guys.**

 **Everyone Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: Yeah, your amazing as always Maka.**

 **Misaki Tokura: You sure are amazing with all of your duel monsters because like you told us once before their previous to you and all duel monsters in the duel monsters spirit world are important to you Maka right guys.**

 **Everyone Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: Misaki's right all duel monsters are important to you.**

 **Maka Akaba: Misaki, guys thank you very much for understanding that I can see, hear and talk to my duel monsters and how all duel monsters are important to me.**

 **Leon Souryu: I'm sure glad that your teaching us how to play Duel Monsters and we're teaching you how to play Cardfight Vanguard don't you agree Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, I'm totally glad we get to teach teach how to play the card games we play. I know you guys are getting better at it so I'm going to make you guys your own duel monsters dueling deck but it will be similar to your Vanguard deck.**

 **Everyone Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: Really your going to make us our own duel monsters dueling deck.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yep, but you won't get them until we're older okay. *Smiles At Them.***

 **Everyone Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: Okay, we understand!**

 **Maka Akaba: I'm glad you guys came for a visit today.**

 **Zarc Reon: Who are they and how do they know Maka?**

 **Selena: I guess Zarc Reon wasn't listening to what you just said who they are to Maka school principal. Should I tell him or you should tell who they are to Maka.**

 **School Principal: Let's have Maka or one of her friends over there with tell Zarc Reon who they are to her.**

 **Selena: Okay, if you say so.**

 **Sharlene &Jillian Chen: What you told us about some boy who's in your class who's being an annoyance and he insulted the new friends you made before school.**

 **Leon Souryu: He shouldn't be insulting people he just met and if he insults us he should know how angry we'll get if he does insults us right guys.**

 **Everyone Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: Yeah, he should know better not to insult people he just met.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: Maka knows everything about duel monsters since her older sister Ray Akaba was the one who taught her how to play duel monsters. Ray taught Maka the rules of the game after all, when Maka first started she made mistakes but she got better thanks to her older sister Ray Akaba don't you guys agree.**

 **Everyone Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: Yeah, we agree with you on that Tetsu.**

 **Maka Akaba: You guys do realize that the only people who have great memories are me and Misaki.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: Yeah, both you and Misaki have great memories until Ren who can't remember people's names.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Well, I can't help it okay.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: We can't blame you for having a bad memory Ren Suzugamori.**

 **Misaki Tokura: Since Maka and I have a great memory we can remember things carefully without forgetting things.**

 **Jillian Chen: Maka and Misaki are great at remembering people's names and looking over people's Duel Monsters Dueling Deck or even their Cardfight Vanguard Deck.**

 **Sharlene Chen: Maka and Misaki are really amazing when it comes to that don't you guys agree.**

 **Everyone Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: Yeah, both Maka and Misaki are really amazing when it comes to remembering things and not forgetting things.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Maka never forgets anything after right missy.**

 **Misaki Tokura: It's Misaki!**

 **Maka Akaba: Now, now calm down Misaki.**

 **Misaki Tokura: Yeah, your right Maka I should calm down.**

 ***Misaki Tokura Takes A Few Deep Breath.***

 **Maka Akaba: Better now.**

 **Misaki Tokura: Yeah, thanks for that Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Not at all Misaki I'm glad to help.**

 **Yuna Yuki: Does Maka know those guys or something?**

 **Reka Nakamura: Maka seems to know them some how?**

 **Mimi Shiki: Probably their people she's known since childhood that probably it.**

 **Mia Nakatani: Maka seems to know them very well and they know her very too.**

 **Kyo Shimatari: They must be important people to her if she's talking to them right now.**

 **Ren Senjo: Probably you guys are right about this what do you think Len?**

 **Len Teno: I think they're probably old friends or something?**

 **Ruka Senri: Yeah, that could probably be it.**

 **Tenko Rin: Maka never tells anything does she.**

 **Yuka Kyo: Maka must not want to tell us anything about her is all that must be why she didn't want to be come friends us on the first day of school because she thinks we'll laugh at her.**

 **Rena Ren: Maka never tells us anything does she guys.**

 **Everyone Of Zarc Reon's Friends: Yeah, guess your right.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Say Maka you think I'm getting better at duel monsters.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, your getting a little better at duel monsters remember in duel monsters you have the monster zone, the spell and trap card zone, the field card zone, the deck zone, the graveyard and the extra deck zone.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: Isn't there another that you know of?**

 **Maka Akaba: No, I don't know if there's another type of zone besides that zone hasn't been developed yet.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: So the last type of zone hasn't been developed yet.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, that's exactly what I'm trying to say it hasn't even been developed yet. You know something Tetsu?**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: What is it Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: Just like Duel Monsters you guys's Vanguard. I can hear, see and talk to them.**

 **Everyone Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: Really you can hear our Vanguard cards talking to you Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, I heard there voice. They said they wanted to know about me and my duel monsters.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: No, wonder you can see, hear and talk to your duel monsters. You can hear what they are saying?**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Maka you know when you started playing duel monsters when you were only four years old you fainted for some reason after your duel with your older brother Gray Akaba can you explain that.**

 **Maka Akaba: It was because I heard Duel Monsters spirit calling out for me and I was some how transported to the duel monsters spirit world some how. When I woke up I transported to the real world and you guys were near me when I woke up.**

 **Leon Souryu: No, wonder you don't have a bad memory like Ren Suzugamori who forgets things way too easily.**

 **Maka Akaba: I just knew you guys were near me after I collapsed after my duel with my brother.**

 **Misaki Tokura: We knew something was wrong after you fainted after your duel with your brother.**

 **Maka Akaba: I still faint after a duel though.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: Really is because you were sick or something?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, felt really sick for some reason but I don't know why?**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Maka you know you can tell us anything right because we're your friends.**

 **Maka Akaba: I know but I didn't want to worry you guys.**

 ***The Bell Rings For Lunch.***

 **Maka Akaba: You guys want to eat lunch with me and my older siblings.**

 **Everyone Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: Yeah, sure let's eat.**

 ***They Went To Meet Up With Ray And Gray Akaba.***

 **Ray Akaba: Maka over here.**

 **Maka Akaba: Ray guess what my childhood friends came for a visit today.**

 **Everyone Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: Long time no see Ray and Gray.**

 **Ray &Gray Akaba: Ren, Tetsu, Jun, Misaki, Leon, Sharlene and Jillian long time no see you guys.**

 **Everyone Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: Hey, Ray and Gray how have you guys been.**

 **Maka Akaba: How about we eat our lunch before we starve to death.**

 **Ray Akaba: Yeah, your right Maka.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Their Lunch.***

 **Misaki Tokura: So how have you guys been doing lately.**

 **Ray &Gray Akaba: We're doing great.**

 **Ray Akaba: But Gray still challenges Maka to a duel every single time we don't have school but he gets beaten by Maka in a duel.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: I see your brother hasn't changed one single bit Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: We'll he just never gives up everytime he challenges me to a duel.**

 **Gray Akaba: I just want to beat my little sister in a duel so that I can prove that I'm better than she is.**

 **Ray Akaba: *Hits Gray Akaba.***

 **Gray Akaba: Ow! What was that for Ray?**

 **Ray Akaba: For always picking fights with Maka when we're at home.**

 **Leon Souryu: Seems your sister hasn't changed either Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Well, everytime Gray challenges me to a duel my older sister gets mad at my big brother for that.**

 ***The Bell Rings.***

 **Maka Akaba: We should head back see you later Ray and Gray.**

 **Ray &Gray Akaba: Yeah, see you guys later Maka, guys.**

 **Ray Akaba: Maka has amazing friends who will be there for I hope she realizes who she truly loves the most even if she's with Kouji right.**

 **Gray Akaba: You Ray don't get your fortunes at all. Your futures saying that Kouji Ibuki will be Maka's first Boyfriend, Ren Suzugamori her second, Tetsu Shinjou her third, Jun Mutsuki her fourth, Leon Souryu her fifth, Taishi Miwa her sixth, Zarc Reon is her seventh and Toshiki Kai is her eighth boyfriend but with Toshiki Kai as one of your futures it says that Toshiki is the one that Maka is truly in love with. Say Ray will this fortune of yours come true in the future since our little sister Maka knows how to do people's fortunes as she's turning into you now first she believes in Duel Monsters spirits and now this!**

 **Ray Akaba: For once you should believe in your duel monsters spirits like we.**

 **Gray Akaba: Your right I should try to believe in my duel monsters spirits.**

 ***They All Went Back To Class.***

 ***With Maka Akaba, Her Childhood Friends And Classmates.***

 **Selena: Maka please read the first paragraph.**

 **Maka Akaba: Right. *Starts Reading The First Paragraph.***

 **Selena: Well, done Maka Akaba.**

 **Maka Akaba: Thank you very much Ms. Selena.**

 **Selena: You really do remind me of your sister Ray Akaba. You two may look alike but I know you both are very different from each other.**

 **Maka Akaba: Ms. Selena?**

 ***The Bell Rings.***

 **Selena: Looks like it's about time all of you head home.**

 **Maka Akaba: My older siblings and I will take you to the train station to catch a train from your hometowns.**

 **Everyone Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: Thanks Maka.**

 ***They Head To The United World Train Station.***

* * *

At The United World Train Station.

 ***When They Arrived At The Train Station To Say Goodbye To Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends.***

 **Everyone Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: Thanks Maka see you next and tell Kouji hi for us the next time you guys meet okay.**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay, I will see you guys next time.**

 **Everyone Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: Bye Maka see you next.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, see you guys next time I see you guys.**

 **Ray Akaba: Ready to head home now Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, let's head home.**

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 ***When They Arrived At The Akaba House.***

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: We're home!**

 **Cyan Akaba: Welcome back you three.**

 **Maka Akaba: Sorry we're late coming home.**

 **Leo Akaba: It's fine, now ready to have dinner.**

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: Yeah, let's eat!**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Their Dinner.***

 **Cyan Akaba: By the way Maka did anyone or anybody come to your school today.**

 **Maka Akaba: Ren Suzugamori, Tetsu Shinjou, Jun Mutsuki, Misaki Tokura, Leon Souryu, Sharlene Chen and Jillian Chen.**

 **Cyan Akaba: So your childhood friends came for a visit today.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, they did mom and dad. They were busy and couldn't make it to the Fall Festival after all.**

 **Leo Akaba: That's right they were busy and couldn't make it right.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, that's right. So they came over to our school today right Ray and Gray.**

 **Ray &Gray Akaba: Yeah, Maka was happy to see them again.**

 **Cyan Akaba: That's good to hear.**

 **Ray Akaba: We should get to bed shouldn't we.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, we should shouldn't we.**

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: We going to bed now mom and dad see you both in the morning.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Yeah, see the three of you in the morning.**

 ***They All Went To Bed.***

* * *

 _ **I'll be stopping here and starting the next chapter of Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. What do you think the next chapter will be about. Do you think Maka will ever find out who she truly loves the most and will cherish him for the rest of her life. You'll have to keep reading for new updates and I'll try to upload new chapters everyday but it will take awhile to write up and upload them so please wait for the next update of Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Maka Akaba And Kouji Ibuki's First Date Part 1.

 _Previously on Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. Maka Akaba gets visited by some of her childhood friends Ren Suzugamori, Tetsu Shinjou, Jun Mutsuki, Misaki Tokura, Leon Souryu, Sharlene Chen and Jillian Chen. They've come to visit Maka Akaba at her school they wanted to make things up to Maka Akaba by spending time with her at her school along with Ray Akaba and Gray Akaba._

 _Let's begin the story._

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 ***They Woke Up Bright And Early.***

 **Maka Akaba: Morning mom and dad.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Morning Maka.**

 **Ray Akaba: Morning mom, dad and Maka.**

 **Cyan,Leo &Maka Akaba: Morning Ray.**

 **Gray Akaba: Morning mom, dad, Ray and Maka.**

 **Cyan,Leo,Maka &Ray Akaba: Morning Gray.**

 **Cyan Akaba: Ready to have breakfast Ray, Gray and Maka.**

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: Yeah let's eat.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Their Breakfast.***

 **Ray Akaba: We better get going.**

 **Cyan Akaba: We'll see you three later.**

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: Bye see you both after school.**

 ***They Left For The United World Elementary School.***

* * *

At The United World Elementary School.

 ***They Arrived At The United World Elementary School.***

 **Maka Akaba: I'm glad Jun and the others came to visit yesterday.**

 **Ray Akaba: We they are your friends after all and they were worried about you Maka.**

 **Gray Akaba: Well it's great that you have friends that are worried about you and care about you Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: I hope they come to visit again. Probably Kouji's wanting to come over to United World today.**

 **Ray Akaba: It is Friday after all so he'll probably come over alone with his parents.**

 **Maka Akaba: Guess your right Ray.**

 **Ray &Gray Akaba: See you at lunch Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, see at lunch Ray and Gray.**

 ***They Headed To Class.***

 **Selena: Morning Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Morning Ms. Selena.**

 **Selena: Morning Everyone.**

 **Everyone Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Good Morning Ms. Selena.**

 **Selena: Maka can you please do this math problem.**

 ***Maka Akaba Writes The Answer For The Math Problem.***

 **Selena: That is correct nicely done Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Thank you very much Ms. Selena.**

 **Everyone Maka Akaba's Classmates: Wow Maka your really smart.**

 **Maka Akaba: Thank you Everyone.**

 **Selena: Alright time to head to the music room.**

 ***They All Headed To The Music Room.***

 ***They Arrived At The Music Room.***

 **Selena: Maka do you know how to sing.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah I do know how to sing why?**

 **Selena: Well I was wondering if you could sing in front of the class.**

 **Maka Akaba: But I've never sang in front of people before except my childhood friends.**

 **Selena: Maka don't worry you'll do fine.**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay if you say so. *Takes A Deep Breath And Starts To Sing.* Ima mune odoru yume Catch koboreru namida wa Release. Fumidasu yo hajimete no Fiirudo kiseki ni au tame no Fubulous One Step. Kizuita nda tsuyosa wa ateraru mono ja nai. Hitotsu zutsu sou tsukamitoru nda. Nara sugu ugokanakucha jitto shite nante irannai. Kabe ga kaze ga yuku tehaban demo. "Yuuki" tte kirifuda Doroo shite ippo mae e. Shinjiru shouri no Sutoorii. Dare mo chousenchuu My Way tamesareteiru Duelist. Tsurai shunkan koso Smile, Jump, Fight and Step Up! Hohoemi ga Energy nigetai kimochi ni wa Kick. Tobikomu yo atarashii Fiirudo mirai e to tsuzuku Shiny One Step. Mogaita dake haruka e shizunda dake takami e Ikeru zettai sou osowatta kara. Tomatte kusaru yori mo ugoite kizutsuku koto Erabou kaze wo mikata ni tsukete. "Vijon" ga Pasupooto egaitara ippo saki e. Riaru wa risou no shinkagata. Taema naku meguru My Turn kesshite naru na yo Pessimist. Zenbu tanoshinde Try, Cry, Fly and Step Up! Negai ni todoke Touch tamerai ya obie ni Punch. Uchi kuzuseba hirogaru Fiirudo rekishi sae kawaru Special One Step. Atsuku tagiru chishio kokoro michibiku mitai ni. Fumidashita yuuki no wadachi ga michi ni, kimi no kibou ni nareba ii na. Dare mo chousenchuu My Way tamesareteiru Duelist. Tsurai shunkan koso Smile, Jump, Fight and Step Up! Eien meguru My Turn itami mo daita Optimist. Zenbu tanoshinde Try, Cry, Fly and Step Up! Mune odoru yume Catch koboreru namida wa Release. Fumidasu yo hajimete no Fiirudo kiseki ni au tame no Fabulous One Step. Ippo... Tatta ippo de ii sore ga Big Chance!**

 **Selena: Maka that was amazing you have a beautiful singing voice.**

 **Maka Akaba: Thank you very much Ms. Selena.**

 **Selena: Alright Everyone time to head back.**

 ***They Headed Back To The Classroom.***

 ***The Bell Rings For Lunch.***

 **Selena: Have a nice lunch everyone.**

 ***Maka Akaba Went To Meet Up With Ray And Gray Akaba.***

 **Ray Akaba: Maka over here.**

 **Maka Akaba: Hey Ray and Gray.**

 **Ray Akaba: So what did you do today?**

 **Maka Akaba: Ms. Selena called on me to sing in front of the class.**

 **Ray Akaba: Maka doesn't Ms. Selena realize that you get nervous when there people are around to hear you sing.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah she knows that but she told that I can do it.**

 **Gray Akaba: That's great isn't it so people could hear you sing.**

 **Ray Akaba: Not helping Gray!**

 **Maka Akaba: Ah haha.**

 **Gray Akaba: Sorry Ray.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Their Lunch.***

 **Ray Akaba: Maka I used to be afraid of singing in front of the class too.**

 **Maka Akaba: Really Ray you used to be afraid of singing in front of the class too.**

 **Ray Akaba: Yeah I got over by practicing everyday until I'm ready to sing in front of the class and that's how I tried to not get nervous of singing in front of the class like you Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Really you were nervous to sing in front of the class like me Ray.**

 **Ray Akaba: Yeah I was Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: I guess I'm just not used to having people look at me when I'm singing Ray and Gray.**

 **Ray &Gray Akaba: Don't worry you'll do fine.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, your right Ray and Gray.**

 ***The Bell Rings.***

 **Maka Akaba: I better head back see you both later.**

 **Ray &Gray Akaba: Yeah see you later Maka.**

 ***They All Headed Back To Class.***

 ***Maka Akaba Went To Meet Up With Her Classmates.***

 **Selena: Let's begin our lesson shall we. *Selena Reads The Lesson.***

 ***The Bell Rings.***

 **Selena: Have a nice weekend everyone!**

 ***Maka Akaba Went To Meet Up With Ray Akaba And Gray Akaba.***

 **Ray Akaba: Maka ready to head home.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah let's head home.**

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 ***They Arrived At The Akaba House.***

 **Maka Akaba: We're home.**

 **Cyan Akaba: Welcome home you three.**

 **Ibuki: Hi Maka, Ray and Gray.**

 **Maka Akaba: You three came for a visit.**

 **Ibuki: Yeah, we did Kouji wanted to see you again.**

 **Maka Akaba: Kouji get this Misaki, Ren, Tetsu, Jun, Leon, Sharlene and Jillian came to visit yesterday.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Really they came to visit you yesterday. I wished I could've come to see them.**

 **Maka Akaba: It's fine really Kouji and besides you had school so it's fine.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: I know but I wanted to spend time with you guys.**

 **Maka Akaba: How about the next time they come to visit you can spend time with us how about it Kouji.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Yeah I'd love that. By the way Maka how long are you going to keep our childhood friends a secret from Kai and Miwa.**

 **Maka Akaba: They have to meet them on their own Kouji.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Guess your right no wonder your keeping our childhood friends a secret from them.**

 **Maka Akaba: Speaking of Kai and Miwa how are they doing anyways?**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Their doing great.**

 **Maka Akaba: That's good to hear.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: By the way Maka can I tell you something?**

 **Maka Akaba: What is it Kouji?**

 **Kouji Ibuki: I know I already told you how I felt about you and all but can we have our first sometime soon.**

 **Maka Akaba: I've got to look after my cousin Shay Obsidian today though so it's up to you when you want to have our date Kouji.**

 **Cyan Akaba: Your aunt and uncle should be here soon to drop off Shay.**

 ***The Door Bell Rings.***

 **Maka Akaba: I'll get!**

 ***Maka Akaba Went To Answer The Door.***

 **Obsidian: Hey Maka here all the things you need to look after Shay while we're gone.**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay thanks Uncle I hope you and auntie have a trip but how many days will you be there.**

 **Obsidian: Your uncle and I won't be there for long it's only for a couple of days so don't worry about it Maka. Take good care of Shay for us while we're gone.**

 **Maka Akaba: I will auntie and uncle so don't worry about it.**

 **Obsidian &Obsidian: Bye Maka see you when we get back.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah see you both when you get back home.**

 **Obsidian &Obsidian: Bye Maka see you when we get back.**

 ***They Left The Akaba House.***

 **Maka Akaba: Well looks like I'll be busy this week but on weekends I don't know yet say mom and dad can you both watch Shay while I go on my date with Kouji on weekends.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Yeah sure we'll look after Shay while you go out with your boyfriend.**

 **Maka Akaba: Thanks mom and dad.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Yeah thank you Mr. and Mrs. Akaba. By the way Maka why did Jun, Misaki, Ren, Tetsu, Leon, Sharlene and Jillian come over to your school anyways.**

 **Maka Akaba: They said they only came for a visit.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: I'm guessing that they wanted to make things up to you for not coming to your school's fall festival that was in September.**

 **Maka Akaba: I told them that it was fine really but they still wanted to make things up to me. Since Misaki goes to Miyaji Academy for elementary school, Jun goes to the same elementary school as you but in different class, Ren and Tetsu go to the same school as each other, Leon, Sharlene and Jillian they go to the same school as each other as well.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Guess it can't be helped can it.**

 **Maka Akaba: Guess your right about this Kouji. I'm guessing you three are staying over tonight.**

 **Ibuki &Ibuki: That's right Maka we're staying overnight this weekend.**

 **Maka Akaba: That's great. Now I can teach you more about duel monsters like how my older sister Ray taught me how to play the game and learn the rules of duel monsters Kouji.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Yeah your right.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Maka, Maka!**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Since when does your cousin know how to say your name Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: He started saying his first words when me and my family went to the beach.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: What? Really he started to say his first words at the beach.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yep, that's right Kouji.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Well looks like it's time for dinner isn't it.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah it is isn't it.**

 **Cyan Akaba: Well dinner's almost ready anyways so sit tight until it's done cooking.**

 **Maka Akaba &Kouji Ibuki: Okay!**

 ***After A While.***

 **Cyan Akaba: Dinner's ready.**

 **Maka Akaba &Kouji Ibuki: Okay!**

 **Ray &Gray Akaba: Okay! Let's eat!**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Dinner.***

 **Ray,Gray, Maka Akaba &Kouji Ibuki: We're going to bed now!**

 **Cyan,Leo Akaba &Ibuki: Okay see you four in the morning then.**

 ***They All Went To Bed.***

* * *

 ** _This part one of Maka Akaba And Kouji Ibuki's First Date. I'll be stopping here and starting Part 2 of Maka Akaba And Kouji Ibuki. Please wait until Part 2 of their first date is complete and I'll try my best to upload new chapters everyday so please wait until the chapters are complete._**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Maka Akaba And Kouji Ibuki's First Date Part 2.

 _Previously_ _On Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. Maka Akaba told Kouji Ibuki that their childhood friends came to visit her school to see her at the United World Elementary School to visit her._

 _Let's begin the story._

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 **Maka** **Akaba: Morning mom and dad.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Morning Mr. and Mrs. Akaba.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Morning Maka and Kouji.**

 **Ray &Gray Akaba: Morning mom and dad.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Morning Ray and Gray.**

 **Ibuki &Ibuki: Morning Kouji, Maka, Gray, Ray, Cyan and Leo.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Morning mom and dad.**

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: Morning Mr. and Mrs. Ibuki.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Morning Ibuki and Ibuki.**

 **Cyan Akaba: How about we have dinner now.**

 **Ray,Gray,Maka,Leo Akaba, Ibuki,Ibuki &Kouji Ibuki: Yeah let's eat.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Breakfast.***

 **Kouji Ibuki: Well ready to go Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah let's go.**

 ***They Left The Akaba House.***

* * *

In The United World.

 ***They Arrived In Town.***

 **Maka Akaba: What do you think we should do first?**

 **Kouji Ibuki: How about we go to the Amusement Park?**

 **Maka Akaba: Sounds good to me Kouji.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Then let's go. *Takes Maka Akaba's Hand.***

 **Maka Akaba: Kouji? *Smiles At Kouji Ibuki.***

* * *

At The United World Amusement Park.

 ***When They Arrived At The Amusement Park.***

 **Maka Akaba: What do you want to do first Kouji?**

 **Kouji Ibuki: How about we do a Ferris Weel?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah let's go.**

 ***After They Were Done Riding The Ferris Weel.***

 **Kouji Ibuki: *Kouji Ibuki's Stomach Starts Growling.***

 **Maka Akaba: I'm guessing your hungry Kouji.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Yeah it's about time for lunch isn't it.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah I guess your right Kouji.**

 ***They Went To Find A Place To Eat Their Lunch.***

 ***When They Arrived At A Place To Have Their Lunch.***

 **Kouji Ibuki: Maka did you make all of this?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah I did.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Wow this all looks delicious.**

 **Maka Akaba: Well go a head help yourself.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Wow thanks Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Your welcome so help yourself.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Your amazing as always when we were only 4 years old you'd always loved helping your parents in the kitchen when we were only 4 years old.**

 **Maka Akaba: You really think so Kouji?**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Yeah of course your an amazing cook after all!**

 **Maka Akaba: You know what I've always wanted to learn how to cook since we were only 1 years old Kouji.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Really! But you started learning how to cook the exact same time you started to play duel monsters.**

 **Maka Akaba: I guess your right Kouji.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Well aren't I always right since I've known you longer then Toshiki Kai and Taishi Miwa.**

 **Maka Akaba: Guess your right about this Kouji. I've always loved coming here with my family when I was younger.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Really?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah I've used to come here with my family all the time when I was younger that was before we met Toshiki Kai and Taishi Miwa.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: You used to invited Ren, Tetsu, Misaki, Jun, Leon, Sharlene, Jillian and I to the Amusement Park with you and your family.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah I used to invite you guys to come along with me and my family to the Amusement Park right before we started Pre-School and Kindergarten.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: True you used to invited us to the United World Amusement Park with you and your family.**

 **Maka Akaba: Kouji? Yeah your right I used to invited you guys to come with me and my family to the United World Amusement Park.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: We were glad you invited us to the Amusement Park with you and your family. We were glad to have spent time with you and your family at the Amusement Park before we started Pre-School and Kindergarten we were glad you invited us Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Kouji? I'm glad you guys were happy that I've invited you guys to come to the Amusement Park with us.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Say when's the next time Jun and the others are coming to you and your family.**

 **Maka Akaba: Next weekend. Will you and your family be able to over next weekend to see Jun and the others?**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Of course we're going to come over next weekend too! Let's head back to your house and besides I've have to go home tomorrow.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah let's head back!**

 ***They Headed Back To The Akaba House.***

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 _ ***When They Arrived At The Akaba House.***_

 **Maka Akaba: We're back mom and dad!**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Yeah we're back!**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Welcome back Maka and Kouji!**

 **Ray Akaba: Welcome home Maka and Kouji!**

 **Gray Akaba: Welcome back Maka and Kouji!**

 **Cyan Akaba: Dinner's going to take a while to prepare so sit tight until it's ready!**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Maka can we play your favorite card game while we wait for dinner to be ready?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah sounds good to me Kouji! Since you don't have a duel monsters dueling deck it's okay with me if you used your Cardfight Vanguard deck!**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Okay then!**

 **Maka Akaba &Kouji Ibuki: Let's Duel! **

**Maka Akaba: *LP: 4000***

 **Kouji Ibuki: *LP: 4000***

 **Maka Akaba: How about you go first Kouji?**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Okay then. I Summon Neon Messiah and I end my turn.**

 **Maka Akaba: My turn! I draw and I Summon Lunalight Purple Butterfly and since I was able to Summon a Lunalight Monster from my hand I can Summon another Lunalight monster from my deck or hand and I Summon Lunalight Blue Cat! Now I activate the spell card Polymerzation! I fuse Lunalight Blue Cat with Lunalight Purple Butterfly! By combining the reflexes of a fierce feline with a fluttering fury of a nightime huntress I can create a new lunar legend! I Fusion Summon! Lunalight Cat Dancer! Now Lunalight Cat Dancer attack Neon Messiah directly!**

 **Kouji Ibuki: *LP: 4000 - 3500.* Ugh!**

 **Maka Akaba: And next I play the spell Polymerzation! I fuse together Lunalight Black Sheep with Lunalight Cat Dancer! By combining the reflexes of a fierce feline with a kinda of a stellfy beast I can create a new lunar legend! I Fusion Summon! Now appear sweet creature of the night and ready those razor-sharp claws Lunalight Panther Dancer is on the prowl! Now Panther Dancer attack Kouji directly!**

 **Kouji Ibuki: *LP: 3500 - 3000.* Ugh!**

 **Maka Akaba: Do it again!**

 **Kouji Ibuki: *LP: 3000 - 2500.***

 **Maka Akaba: A third time!**

 **Kouji Ibuki: *LP: 2500 - 2000.***

 **Maka Akaba: Now attack again!**

 **Kouji Ibuki: *LP: 2000 - 1500.***

 **Maka Akaba: Now do it once more!**

 **Kouji Ibuki: *LP: 1500 - 600.***

 **Maka Akaba: Now Panther Dancer one last time!**

 **Kouji Ibuki: *LP: 600 - 0.* Looks like I lose don't I Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah but it doesn't matter if you win or lose dueling is about making people happy after all.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Yeah your right!**

 **Cyan Akaba: Maka, Kouji, Ray and Gray time for dinner!**

 **Ray,Gray,Maka Akaba &Kouji Ibuki: Coming!**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Their Dinner.***

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: We're heading to bed now mom and dad!**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Yeah we're heading to bed mom, dad, Mr. and Mrs. Akaba!**

 **Cyan,Leo Akaba,Ibuki &Ibuki: Okay see you four in the morning!**

 ***They All Headed To Bed.***

* * *

In The Morning At The Akaba House.

 **Maka Akaba: Morning mom and dad!**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Morning mom,dad, Mr. and Mrs. Akaba!**

 **Ray Akaba: Morning mom and dad!**

 **Gray Akaba: Morning mom and dad!**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Morning Ray, Gray and Maka!**

 **Ibuki &Ibuki: Morning Kouji!**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Ready to have breakfast everyone!**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Breakfast.***

 **Kouji Ibuki: I'll see you next weekend Maka!**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah see you next weekend Kouji!**

 **Ibuki &Ibuki: Bye Cyan and Leo see you next weekend!**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Yeah see you guys next weekend!**

 **Ibuki: Well we've got to go the train from our hometown is going to be here soon Cyan and Leo.**

 **Ibuki: Yeah we've gotta go bye Cyan and Leo!**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Bye Maka, Ray and Gray!**

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: Bye Kouji, Mr. and Mrs. Ibuki!**

 **Kouji Ibuki:** **Bye Maka, Ray, Gray, Mr. and Mrs. Akaba!**

 **Ibuki &Ibuki: Bye Cyan, Leo, Ray, Gray and Maka!**

 ***Kouji Ibuki And His Parents Left For The Train Station So They Could Get Home.***

 **Shay Obsidian: Maka, Maka! *Tugs On Maka Akaba's Dress.***

 **Maka Akaba: Okay Shay what do you want to play huh?**

 **Shay Obsidian: Maka me hungry.**

 **Maka Akaba: Your hungry Shay?**

 **Shay Obsidian: Uh huh.**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay let's find you something to eat Shay! Mom and dad can you watch Shay while I cook up Shay's baby food.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Sure of course we'll watch Shay while your cooking Shay his food.**

 **Maka Akaba: Thanks mom and dad!**

 ***Maka Akaba Goes To The Kitchen To Cook Shay Obsidian His Food.***

 ***When Maka Akaba Was Done Cooking Shay Obsidian's Food.***

 **Maka Akaba: Here you go Shay.**

 **Shay Obsidian: *Shay Obsidian Starts Eating His Food.*  
**

 **Maka Akaba: *Maka Akaba's Phone Starts Ringing.* Hello?**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Hey Maka I know me and Tetsu are coming over to your house and with Jun and the others to see Kouji and all at your house. But I was wondering how Kouji's been?**

 **Maka Akaba: Well Ren he's doing great he said he's coming over to my house to see you, Tetsu, Misaki, Jun, Leon, Sharlene and Jillian.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: That's great I guess we'll get to see him again just like old times sake before all of us stopped coming to visit you at your house in the United World Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: True by the way is Tetsu with you at your house right now.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Yeah he is you want me to put the phone on speaker?**

 **Maka Akaba: Sure if you want to that is Ren!**

 **Ren Suzugamori: *Ren Suzugamori Puts The Phone On Speaker.***

 **Tetsu Shinjou: Hey Maka long time no see.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah long time no see Tetsu.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: So how you've been Maka?!**

 **Maka Akaba: I'm doing great since the last time I saw you guys since you guys did come to my school after for a visit along with Ren, Misaki, Jun, Leon, Sharlene and Jillian. And after all we did start Elementary School in April after all.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: True but your schoolq didn't do your Fall Festival until September after all!**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah your right about this Tetsu. By the way I'm sure that Kouji would love to see you and the others again after all you guys couldn't make it on the day of my school's Fall Festival after all.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: Yeah and that's the reason that me, Ren, Jun, Misaki and the others came to your school to visit you to make things up to you.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Tetsu does have a point Maka we came to your school to make things up to you for not showing up at the United World Elementary School's Fall Festival after all Maka!**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: By the way Maka how's your family doing anyways?**

 **Maka Akaba: Their doing great!**

 **Ren Suzugamori: That's great to hear. I just hope that Tetsu and I get to see you and Kouji again when when we come to visit again right Tetsu?**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: Yeah I hope we get to see you and Kouji again.**

 **Maka Akaba: You guys do realize that Jun, Misaki and the others are coming to visit next weekend too, right?**

 **Ren Suzugamori &Tetsu Shinjou: Yeah we know!**

 **Ray Akaba: Tell Ren and Tetsu to come visit us again Maka!**

 **Maka Akaba: I will Ray! Ren and Tetsu my older sister says to come visit us sometimes.**

 **Ren Suzugamori &Tetsu Shinjou: Don't worry Ray we will this up coming weekend which is next weekend! And we can't wait to meet Shay next weekend too!**

 **Maka Akaba: I think Shay would love to meet you guys my childhood friends!**

 **Ren Suzugamori &Tetsu Shinjou: Thanks for thinking that Maka!**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: By the way Maka have you talked to Ancient Fairy Dragon yet?**

 **Maka Akaba: No I haven't yet.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Do you know what's going on, Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: No, I don't know what's going on? But what ever's going on I'm going to figure it out on my own?**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: You know you don't need to do this all by yourself we're here for you Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah your right? And I won't be alone anymore both you and Ren will always be able to help me if I need it Tetsu. But Ren and Tetsu I'm starting to worry about Ancient Fairy Dragon.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Maybe you should go to the Duel Monsters Spirit World to find out what's going on why won't Ancient Fairy Dragon answer to your voice for help?**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: Ren does have a point you know that Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah you guys are right I'll do that but maybe if one of the other dragons in the Duel Monsters Spirit World might know what's going on Ren and Tetsu?**

 **Ren Suzugamori: You know you can always count on us if you need to talk about something you know that right Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah I know that I can always count on you guys if I need help with what's going on in the Duel Monsters Spirit World you know that right Ren and Tetsu?**

 **Ren Suzugamori &Tetsu Shinjou: Yeah we know that Maka!**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: You can always count on us if you need any help with saving the Duel Monsters Spirit World, right?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah your right Tetsu I don't want to get Jun, Misaki, Leon, Sharlene, Jillian and Kouji involved in this so don't tell Kouji what's been going on in the Duel Monsters Spirit World but I need your help to figure out what's going on in the Duel Monsters Spirit World. Will you both help me figure out what's going on in the Duel Monsters Spirit World, Ren and Tetsu?**

 **Ren Suzugamori &Tetsu Shinjou: You know you don't have to ask us we'll help you no matter what comes our way after Maka? This only between the three of us and your family to know as well except our childhood friends that we've know as babies right, Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah only you guys and my family should know about what's going on in the Duel Monsters Spirit World Ren and Tetsu and beside I don't want to get the others involved in this after all Ren and Tetsu?**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: Don't worry we won't tell our childhood friends what's going on in the Duel Monsters Spirit World, so you don't have to worry about a thing Maka isn't that right, Ren?**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Yeah just leave everything to us okay Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: I'm counting on you both not to tell our childhood friends about this okay.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: Don't worry we won't tell anyone of our childhood friends about this. So don't worry just leave the rest to us okay Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: Oh, and Ren please try to keep quiet about this information I just told the both of you got it?**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Right I won't tell our childhood friends about this information if they ask both me and Tetsu about this right, Tetsu?**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: Yeah we won't tell them even if they ask us what's going with the three of us avoiding them?**

 **Maka Akaba: I just hope they don't find out what we're up to Ren and Tetsu.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: I just hope they don't find out about this information you just told us Maka?**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: Yeah Ren's right about this I hope they don't find out about this?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah I hope so too.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: I hope they don't find out what we're trying to do Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: We just need to be quiet so they don't find out about what's going on in the Duel Monsters Spirit World, Ren and Tetsu?**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: Yeah it's best to be quiet and not tell them about what's going on in the Duel Monsters Spirit World? We'll tell our parents about this if it's okay with you Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah it's okay with me if you guys told your parents about this since they went to the Duel Monsters Spirit World once before after all.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: We'll tell our parents about what's going on in the Duel Monsters Spirit World tonight.**

 **Maka Akaba: Make sure not to let Kouji, Jun, Misaki, Leon, Sharlene and Jillian know what's going on in the Duel Monsters Spirit World okay Ren and Tetsu.**

 **Ren Suzugamori &Tetsu Shinjou: Right it's only between us what's going on in the Duel Monsters Spirit World after all. Well see you next weekend so we can talk about what's going on in the Duel Monsters Spirit World.  
**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah see you guys next weekend Ren and Tetsu.**

 ***They Hung Up The Phone.***

 **Cyan Akaba: So I'm guess that's the reason that Ren called you was because he was worried about you.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah only these two can help me figure out why Ancient Fairy Dragon hasn't been contacting me?**

 **Leo Akaba: Are you sure you don't want Kouji, Jun, Misaki, Leon, Sharlene and Jillian to know what's going on in the Duel Monsters Spirit World?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yes I'm sure dad. I just don't want to worry them like I've worried Ren and Tetsu.**

 **Ray Akaba: Mom and dad, Maka's just worried about what's happening to the Duel Monsters Spirit World after all.**

 **Gray Akaba: Maka must has her reasons after all.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah I have my reasons on not letting Kouji, Misaki, Jun, Leon, Sharlene and Jillian know what's going on in the Duel Monsters Spirit World?**

 **Cyan Akaba: Alright now. How about we have lunch.**

 **Leo,Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: Right!**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Lunch.***

 **Cyan Akaba: It must be hard having to deal with these things all by yourself Maka if there is something wrong just tell us about it.**

 **Maka Akaba: I know mom.**

 ***Later That Night.***

 **Cyan Akaba: It's time for dinner!**

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: Right coming!**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Dinner.***

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: See you both in the moring!**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Yeah see you three in the morning!**

 ***They All Went To Bed.***

* * *

With Ren Suzugamori And Tetsu Shinjou.

 **Tetsu Shinjou: You know we've got tell our parents about this information that Maka told us?**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Yeah I know.**

 **Suzugamori &Suzugamori: Hi Ren.**

 **Shinjou &Shinjou: Hey Tetsu. So what did you both wanted to tell us.**

 **Ren Suzugamori &Tetsu Shinjou: Well Maka told us that Ancient Fairy Dragon hasn't been contacting her lately.**

 **Suzugamori,Suzugamori,Shinjou &Shinjou: What but Ancient Fairy Dragon's the one who contacts her on what's going on in the Duel Monsters Spirit World?**

 **Ren Suzugamori &Tetsu Shinjou: Yeah but Maka told us Ancient Fairy Dragon hasn't been contacting her lately.**

 **Suzugamori,Suzugamori,Shinjou &Shinjou: I'm guessing Ren and Tetsu you both are wanting to go to the Duel Monsters Spirit World with Maka next Sunday.**

 **Ren Suzugamori &Tetsu Shinjou: Yeah we're wanting to go to the Duel Monsters Spirit World with Maka and her family. Are you four wanting to go to the Duel Monsters Spirit World with us.**

 **Suzugamori,Suzugamori,Shinjou &Shinjou: Sure we'd love to come to the Duel Monsters Spirit World like when Maka first went to the Duel Monsters Spirit World.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Looks like our parents are coming with us to the Duel Monsters Spirit World with Maka and her family.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: Yeah your right Ren.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Dinner.***

 **Ren Suzugamori: Mom and dad, I'm going to bed now so see you in the morning.**

 **Suzugamori &Suzugamori: Yeah see you in the morning Ren!**

 ***They All Went To Bed.***

* * *

 _ **I'll be stopping here for now and I'll be writing the next chapter of Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. I'll try to update everyday but it'll take time for me to upload the new chapters of Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. Please understand that the updates will take time to upload to the story and if you see that some of my chapter are incomplete that means I haven't finished it yet so please understand it will take take for me to write new chapters and stories that I want to upload on my Fanfiction.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Duel Monsters Club Part 1.

 _Previously on Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. Ren Suzugamori and Tetsu Shinjou were worried about Maka Akaba. Maka told them to not tell Kouji Ibuki, Jun Mutsuki, Misaki Tokura, Leon Souryu, Sharlene Chen and Jillian Chen what's going on in the Duel Monsters Spirit World. Maka said that she only needs their help and their family's help with this problem why Ancient Fairy Dragon hasn't contacted her._

 _Let's begin the story._

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 **Ray &Maka Akaba: Morning mom and dad.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Morning Ray and Maka!**

 **Gray Akaba: Morning mom, dad, Ray, Maka and Shay!**

 **Cyan Akaba: Ready to have breakfast Ray, Gray and Maka!**

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: Yeah let's eat!**

 ***Cyan,Leo,Ray And Gray Akaba Told Maka Akaba That There's A Duel Monsters Club At The United World Elementry, Middle And High Schools And That She Should Join The United World Elementry School's Duel Monsters Club.***

 ***Maka Akaba Told Her Family That She Will Think About It.***

 ***After They Were Done Eating Breakfast.***

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: Bye mom and dad see you both after school.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Yeah see you three after school!**

 ***Ray,Gray And Maka Akaba Headed To School.***

* * *

At The United World Elementary School.

 ***When They Arrived At The United World Elementary School.***

 **Maka Akaba: See you both at lunch Ray and Gray!**

 **Ray &Gray Akaba: Yeah see you at lunch Maka!**

 ***All Three Akaba's Headed To Class.***

 **Selena: Morning everyone! Alright we're going to be going to the home ec room to learn how to cook food that you can make at home.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: We're going to the home ec room?**

 **Selena: Ready to go to the home ec room everyone?**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Yeah let go!**

 **Selena: Alright then let's get going.**

 ***They Left For The Home Ec Room.***

 ***In The Home Ec Room.***

 ***When They Arrived At The Home Ec Room.***

 **Selena: Alright everyone ready to get started.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Yeah let's get started!**

 **Selena: Maka do you have any ideas what we should make.**

 **Maka Akaba: How about we make some croquettes.**

 **Selena: Sounds good to me Maka.**

 ***Maka Akaba And Her Classmates Started Making Croquettes And Frying Them.***

 **Selena: Maka have you cooked before?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yes, I have. My mother and father taught me how to cook when I was four years old. The exact same time my older sister Ray Akaba taught me how to play Duel Monsters.**

 **Selena: Really! That's amazing Maka.**

 ***After A Few Minutes.***

 **Selena: Alright now that the croquettes are now finished how about we give them a try?**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Yeah let's give it a try!**

 **Selena: Zarc yours looks great you did an excellent job with your croquettes.**

 **Zarc Reon: That's because I have an amazing teacher helping me out with cooking this.**

 **Selena: Did your parents ever taught you how to cook Zarc?**

 **Zarc Reon: No my parents were always busy to teach me how to cook but I've always helped them in the kitchen.**

 **Selena: Alright ready to head back now that everyone is finished eating their croquettes.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Yeah let's head back!**

 ***They Headed Back To The Classroom.***

 ***Back In The Classroom.***

 ***When They Arrived Back In The Classroom.***

 **Selena: Maka is there something wrong Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: My parents, sister and brother think that since I know a lot about Duel Monsters now they think it's best I join the Duel Monsters Club.**

 **Selena: I think you should do it Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: I don't know if I should?**

 **Selena: Maka you know a lot about Duel Monsters and you even went to the Duel Monsters Spirit World when you were four years old.**

 **Maka Akaba: I still don't know if I should join the Duel Monsters Club.**

 **Selena: Well the first club meeting is this Thursday after school.**

 **Maka Akaba: Give me some time to think about it Ms. Selena.**

 **Selena: You know your parents, sister and brother are right you know you should join the Duel Monsters Club.**

 **Maka Akaba: I guess your right Ms. Selena I think I should join the Duel Monsters Club and besides my parents, sister and brother are right too I should join the Duel Monsters Club.**

 **Selena: That's the spirit! Alright now let's head to the Music Room.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Yeah let's go!**

 ***They All Headed To The Music Room.***

 ***In The Music Room.***

 ***When Maka Akaba And Her Classmates Arrived With Their Teacher To The Music Room.***

 **Selena: Maka can you sing that song you sung before.**

 **Maka Akaba: Sure. Ima mune odoru yume Catch koboreru namida wa Release** **Fumidasu yo hajimete no FIIRUDO kiseki ni au tame no Fabulous One Step** **Kizuita nda tsuyosa wa ataerareru mono ja nai** **Hitotsu zutsu sou tsukamitoru nda** **Nara sugu ugokanakucha jitto shite nante irannai** **Kabe ga kaze ga yuku tehaban demo** **"Yuuki" tte kirifuda DOROO shite ippo mae e** **Shinjiru shouri no SUTOORII** **Dare mo chousenchuu My Way tamesareteiru Duelist** **Tsurai shunkan koso Smile, Jump, Fight Step Up!** **Hohoemi ga Energy nigetai kimochi ni wa Kick** **Tobikomu yo atarashii FIIRUDO mirai e to tsuzuku Shiny One Step** **Mogaita dake haruka e shizunda dake takami e** **Ikeru zettai sou osowatta kara** **Tomatte kusaru yori mo ugoite kizutsuku koto** **Erabou kaze wo mikata ni tsukete** **"VIJON" ga PASUPOOTO egaitara ippo saki e** **RIARU wa risou no shinkagata** **Taema naku meguru My Turn kesshite naru na yo Pessimist** **Zenbu tanoshinde Try, Cry, Fly Step Up !** **Negai ni todoke Touch tamerai ya obie ni Punch** **Uchi kuzuseba hirogaru FIIRUDO rekishi sae kawaru Special One Step** **Atsuku tagiru chishio kokoro michibiku mitai ni** **Fumidashita yuuki no wadachi ga michi ni, kimi no kibou ni nareba ii na** **Dare mo chousenchuu My Way tamesareteiru Duelist** **Tsurai shunkan koso Smile, Jump, Fight Step Up!** **Eien meguru My Turn itami mo daita Optimist** **Zenbu tanoshinde Try, Cry, Fly Step Up !** **Mune odoru yume Catch koboreru namida wa Release** **Fumidasu yo hajimete no FIIRUDO kiseki ni au tame no Fabulous One Step** **Ippo... Tatta ippo de ii sore ga Big Chance!**

 **Selena: Maka that was beautiful as always!**

 **Maka Akaba: Thank you very much Ms. Selena.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Yeah that was really beautiful Maka.**

 **Selena: I know how your feeling right now Maka. About what's going on in the Duel Monsters Spirit World.**

 **Maka Akaba: How do you know about the Duel Monsters Spirit World.**

 **Selena: I heard about what happened to you when you were four years old from your older sister Ray Akaba.**

 **Maka Akaba: Ray told you?**

 **Selena: Yes, she did. She told me you collapsed after a duel with your older brother. And that's how you somehow ended up in the Duel Monsters Spirit World.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah I've collapsed after a duel with my older brother Gray Akaba. But I've still woke up the next morning feeling healthy and when I woke up I saw the mark of The Crimson Dragon on my arm. Also that's how I became a signer to protect the world all by myself.**

 **Zarc Reon: Maka?**

 **Selena: You know Maka I'm sure you'll be able to protect the world from the forces of evil and I'm sure Ancient Fairy Dragon would agree with that too.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah your right Ms. Selena!**

 ***Maka Akaba's Phone Starts To Ring.***

 **Maka Akaba: Huh? Who could be calling me when I'm in class right now?**

 **Selena: Maybe it's just one of your childhood friends who's calling you right now?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah maybe your right Ms. Selena. Hello this is Maka.**

 **Obsidian &Obsidian: Hey Maka it's us your auntie and uncle.**

 **Maka Akaba: Huh? Auntie, Uncle! It's great to hear from you again!**

 **Obsidian: You too Maka by the way your aunt and I called to see how you were doing? I know your in school in all sorry for calling you while you were in school.**

 **Maka Akaba: No, it's fine and I'm doing great!**

 **Obsidian: By the way Maka we heard from your parents that some of your childhood friends came to visit you while you were in school.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah they came to visit me at my school and their coming for a visit along with Kouji this up coming weekend.**

 **Obsidian: That's great Maka. We'll be home this up coming weekend.**

 **Maka Akaba: That's great! I'm sure that Shay would love to see his parents again!**

 **Obsidian &Obsidian: Tell your parents that we'll be home this up coming weekend.**

 **Maka Akaba: I will auntie and uncle.**

 ***Maka Akaba Hangs Up The Phone.***

 **Selena: Your aunt and uncle?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah that's right.**

 **Selena: Alright everyone let's head back to class.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Alright let's go!**

 ***They Headed Back To The Classroom.***

 ***Back In The Classroom.***

 ***When They Arrived Back In The Classroom.***

 **Selena: Alright let's begin our lesson. Maka Akaba can you read the first paragraph.**

 **Maka Ababa: Right. *Starts Reading The First Paragraph.***

 **Selena: That very beautiful Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Thank you very much Ms. Selena.**

 ***The Bell Rings For Lunch.***

 **Selena: I'll see all of you after lunch.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Okay!**

 ***Maka Akaba Left To Meet Up With Ray And Gray Akaba.***

 ***With Ray, Gray And Maka Akaba.***

 ***When Maka Akaba Arrived To Meet Up With Ray And Gray Akaba.***

 **Ray Akaba: Glad your here Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Ray I've decided.**

 **Ray Akaba: So you agree on what mom, dad, Gray and I told you about the Duel Monsters Club huh?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah I've decided I should join the Duel Monsters Club.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Lunch.***

 **Maka Akaba: Say Ray have you ever been in the Duel Monsters Club before?**

 **Ray Akaba: Yeah I have. I joined in the same grade you are in Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Really?**

 **Ray Akaba: Uhm. Gray was also in the Duel Monsters Club too but since he's going to in sixth grade next year and graduating he does want to be in the Duel Monsters Club anymore in Elementry School but when he enters Middle School he's going to join the Duel Monsters Club again in Middle School.**

 **Maka Akaba: Seriously Gray you want to wait until Middle School.**

 **Gray Akaba: Yep. That's the my plan.**

 ***The Bell Rings.***

 **Maka Akaba: We should head back to class shouldn't we.**

 **Ray &Gray Akaba: Yeah we should shouldn't we.**

 **Maka Akaba: See you both later!**

 **Ray &Gray Akaba: Yeah see you later Maka.**

 ***They Headed Back To Class.***

 ***When Maka Akaba Arrived At Class.***

 **Selena: Welcome back everyone. *Selena Reads Out Of A Book.***

 ***The Bell Rings.***

 **Selena: See you all tomorrow.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: See you tomorrow Ms. Selena!**

 ***They All Headed Home.***

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 ***When They Arrived Home.***

 **Ray Akaba: We're home!**

 **Cyan Akaba: Welcome home you three.**

 **Leo Akaba: So Ray has Maka decided to join the Duel Monsters Club.**

 **Ray Akaba: Yeah she's decided to join the Duel Monsters Club.**

 **Cyan Akaba: That's great news!**

 **Maka Akaba: Mom and dad.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: What is it Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: Auntie and Uncle called me during class today and said that they will be coming home this up coming weekend.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: That's great to hear!** **Ready to have dinner Ray, Gray and Maka.**

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: Yeah let's eat.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Dinner.***

 **Ray Akaba: We're heading to bed now mom and dad.**

 **Gray &Maka Akaba: Yeah see you in the morning mom and dad.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Alright see you three in the morning.**

 ***They All Went To Bed.***

* * *

 _ **I'll be stopping here and starting the next chapter of Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. I'll say this again I'll try my best to try to update everyday so please wait until I'm done with writing my chapters but I'll upload them when they are complete. So please wait until they are complete. Find out what's going to happen in the next chapter but it's going to be the second part of "The Duel Monsters Club" so find out in chapter 18 what's going to happen next.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The Duel Monsters Club Part 2.

 _Previously on Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. Maka Akaba's family told her about the Duel Monsters Club. And her aunt and uncle called her during school they told her that they would return home this up coming weekend. And Ray Akaba told her parents that her little sister Maka Akaba has decided to join the Duel Monsters Club on Thursday._

Let's Begin The Story.

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 ***They All Woke Up Early.***

 **Maka Akaba: Morning mom and dad.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Morning Maka.**

 **Ray Akaba: Morning mom, dad and Maka.**

 **Cyan,Leo &Maka Akaba: Morning Ray.**

 **Gray Akaba: Morning mom, dad, Ray and Maka.**

 **Cyan,Leo,Ray &Maka Akaba: Morning Gray!**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Ready to have breakfast you three.**

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: Yeah let's eat!**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Breakfast.***

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: Bye mom and dad see you both after school.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Yeah see you three after school Ray, Gray and Maka!**

 ***They Headed To The United World Elementary School.***

* * *

At The United World Elementary School.

 ***They Arrived At The United World Elementary School.***

 ***They Headed To Class.***

 **Selena: Good morning everyone.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Good morning Ms. Selena!**

 **Selena: Ready to start our lesson everyone!**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Yes, Ms. Selena!**

 **Selena: Alright let's get started with our lesson.**

 **Maka Akaba: *Thinks: I wonder if I can figure out what's going on in the Duel Monsters Spirit World?***

 **Selena: *Selena Started Reading Out Of A Book.* *Thinks: Maka is deep in her thoughts about what's going on in The Duel Monsters Spirit World? I wonder if something happened in The Duel Monsters Spirit World? If what Ray told me about her sister is true that she collapsed after a duel with Gray is true then and that her mind was sent to The Duel Monsters Spirit World where she met Ancient Fairy Dragon and made a promise with Ancient Fairy Dragon and the other duel monsters spirits is really true then something must of happened there. ***

 **Zarc Reon: *Thinks: Maka's never this quiet.***

 **Maka Akaba: *Thinks: I wonder if Ren and Tetsu are ready to help me out to figure out what going on in The Duel Monsters Spirit World. One day I'll have to tell Kouji, Jun, Misaki, Leon, Sharlene and Jillian on what's going on in The Duel Monsters Spirit World but for now Ren and Tetsu are the only ones who know about it.***

 **Selena: Alright ready to head outside for PE.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Yeah let's get going.**

 ***All The Girls Headed To The Girl's Locker Room To Change Into Their Gym Clothes And The Boys Headed To The Boy's** **Locker Room To Change Into Their Gym Clothes.***

 ***Maka Akaba, Her Classmates And Teacher Selena All Head Outside For PE.***

 **Selena: Alright let's get started shall we.**

 **All** **Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Yeah!**

 **Selena: Okay let's get started.**

 ***They Got Started With Their Class Activity.***

 **Selena: Next!**

 **Maka Akaba: Right! *Back Does A Backflip.***

 **All** **Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Wow she's amazing?**

 **Selena: Well done Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Thank you so much.**

 ***** **All The Girls Headed To The Girl's Locker Room To Change Back Into Their Everyday Clothes And The Boys Headed To The Boy's** **Locker Room To Change Back Into Their Everyday Clothes.***

 ***They Headed Back To The Classroom.***

 **Selena: Let's start our next lesson.**

 ***The Bell Rings For Lunch.***

 **Selena: I guess we'll start our lesson after lunch.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Okay Ms. Selena!**

 ***Maka Akaba Goes To Meet Up With Ray Akaba And Gray Akaba.***

 **Ray &Gray Akaba: Maka!**

 **Maka Akaba: Hey Ray and Gray!**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Lunch.***

 **Ray Akaba: By the way Maka? When are you going to tell Kouji, Jun, Misaki, Leon, Sharlene and Jillian about what's going on in The Duel Monsters Spirit World?**

 **Maka Akaba: After I figure out what's going on in The Duel Monsters Spirit World that's when I'll tell them?**

 ***Maka Akaba's Phone Rings.***

 **Maka Akaba: That must be Ren? Hello?**

 ***On The Phone.***

 **Ren Suzugamori: Hey Maka. Tetsu and I told our parents what's going in The Duel Monsters Spirit World and they'd agree to come along with us.**

 **Maka Akaba: That's great to hear but we have to go on Sunday because we don't want our childhood friends to figure out what's going on? So we'll leave to The Duel Monsters Spirit World when they leave home.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: That's great idea and we don't want them to know what's going on anyways. I'm going to put the phone on speaker?**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay then.**

 ***Ren Suzugamori Puts The Phone On Speaker.***

 **Tetsu Shinjou: Say what do you and older siblings think we should do huh?**

 **Ray Akaba: I think we should keep quiet until our sister figures out what's going on in The Duel Monsters Spirit World.**

 **Ren Suzugamori &Tetsu Shinjou: Right! We'll see you guys this weekend.**

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: Yeah see you guys this weekend!**

 ***Maka Akaba Hangs Up Her Phone.***

 ***The Bell Rings.***

 **Maka Akaba: I'll see later Ray and Gray.**

 **Ray &Gray Akaba: Yeah see you later.**

 ***Maka Akaba Headed Back To Class.***

 ***When Everyone Arrived Back At Class.***

 **Selena: Alright everyone ready to start our lesson.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Yeah!**

 **Selena: *Writes Down Math Problems On The Board.* Alright let's have Maka Akaba solve the 1st math problem.**

 **Maka Akaba: *Solves The Math Problem.***

 ***After Maka Akaba Was Finished Solving The 1st Math Problem.***

 **Selena: Well done that's correct.**

 ***When Everyone Solved The Questions On The Board.***

 ***The Bell Rings.***

 **Selena: Alright see you all tomorrow.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Yeah see you tomorrow Ms. Selena!**

 ***They All Headed Home.***

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 ***They Arrived At The Akaba House.***

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: We're home!**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Welcome home you three.**

 **Cyan Akaba: Go put your stuff away and let's have dinner okay Ray, Gray and Maka.**

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: Okay mom!**

 ***They Went To Their Room's To Put Their School Carrier Away.***

 ***When Ray, Gray And Maka Akaba Came Back.***

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Ready to have dinner you three.**

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: Okay!**

 ***When They Were Done Eating Dinner.***

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: We're going to going to bed now mom and dad!**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Alright see you three in the morning.**

 ***They All Went To Bed.***

* * *

The Next Day At The Akaba House.

 **Ray &Maka Akaba: Morning mom and dad!**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Morning Ray and Maka!**

 **Maka Akaba: Is Shay still sleeping?**

 **Cyan Akaba: Yeah don't worry we'll feed him while your at school Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay. Thanks mom!**

 **Gray Akaba: Morning mom, dad, Ray and Maka!**

 **Cyan,Leo,** **Ray &Maka Akaba: Morning Gray!**

 **Cyan Akaba: Alright let's breakfast before you three leave for school.**

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: Okay mom!**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Breakfast.***

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Don't forget about the Duel Monsters Club after school tomorrow Maka!**

 **Maka Akaba: Don't worry I won't! We have to go now mom and dad.**

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: Bye mom and dad! See you both after school!**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Yeah see you three after school!**

 ***Ray, Gray And Maka Akaba Left For The United World Elementary School.***

* * *

At The United World Elementary School.

 ***When Ray, Gray And Maka Akaba Arrived They Headed To Their Homeroom Class.***

 **Selena: Good morning everyone.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Morning Ms. Selena!**

 **Selena: Alright let's begin our lesson.**

 ***They Started Their Lesson.***

 ***The Bell Rings For Lunch.***

 **Selena: Alright we'll continue our lesson after lunch.**

 ***Maka Akaba Left To Meet Up With Ray Akaba And Gray Akaba.***

 **Ray &Gray Akaba: Maka!**

 **Maka Akaba: Hey Ray and Gray!**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Lunch.***

 **Ray Akaba: Have you heard from Toshiki Kai and Taishi Miwa yet?**

 **Maka Akaba: No, not yet?**

 **Gray Akaba: Maybe next weekend you'll get to see them since your busy this weekend with Kouji, Ren, Tetsu, Jun, Misaki, Leon, Sharlene and Jillian are coming over this weekend.**

 **Ray Akaba: Gray does have a point though Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: I guess your right Ray and Gray. And besides their probably busy as well so it can't be helped after all.**

 **Ray Akaba: I guess your right.**

 ***The Bell Rings.***

 **Maka Akaba: We should head back to class.**

 **Ray &Gray Akaba: Guess your right.**

 ***Ray, Gray And Maka Akaba Headed Back To Their Homeroom Class.***

 **Selena: Welcome back everyone. Let's continue our lesson.**

 ***After The Lesson Was Over.***

 ***The Bell Rings.***

 **Selena: See you all tomorrow.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Okay see you tomorrow Ms. Selena!**

 ***They Headed Home.***

 ***Maka Akaba Went To Meet Up With Ray And Gray Akaba.***

 **Ray &Gray Akaba: Ready to head home Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah let's go!**

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 ***When They Arrived At The Akaba House.***

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: We're home!**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Welcome home you three!**

 **Cyan Akaba: Go put your stuff away and let's have dinner okay Ray, Gray and Maka.**

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: Okay mom!**

 ***They Went To Their Room's To Put Their School Carrier Away.***

 ***When Ray, Gray And Maka Akaba Came Back.***

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Ready to have dinner you three.**

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: Okay!**

 ***When They Were Done Eating Dinner.***

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: We're going to going to bed now mom and dad!**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Alright see you three in the morning.**

 ***They All Went To Bed.***

* * *

The Next Day At The Akaba House.

 **Ray &Maka Akaba: Morning mom and dad!**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Morning Ray and Maka!**

 **Gray Akaba: Morning mom, dad, Ray and Maka!**

 **Cyan,Leo,Ray &Maka Akaba: Morning Gray!**

 **Cyan Akaba: Alright let's breakfast before you three leave for school.**

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: Okay mom!**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Breakfast.***

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Don't forget about the Duel Monsters Club after school today Maka!**

 **Maka Akaba: Don't worry I won't! We have to go now mom and dad.**

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: Bye mom and dad! See you both after school!**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Yeah see you three after school!**

 ***Ray, Gray And Maka Akaba Left For The United World Elementary School.***

* * *

At The United World Elementary School.

 ***They Arrived At The United World Elementary School.***

 ***They Headed To Class.***

 **Selena: Good morning everyone.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Good morning Ms. Selena!**

 **Selena: Ready to start our lesson everyone!**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Yes, Ms. Selena!**

 **Selena: Alright let's get started with our lesson. *Reads Out Of A Book.***

 ***The Bell Rings For Lunch.***

 **Selena: I'll finish reading the story after lunch.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Okay see you after lunch.**

 **Selena: Yeah see you all after lunch. Maka are you staying late for the Duel Monsters Club after school today.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah I am so I won't be going home until the club is over.**

 **Selena: Alright I'll see you after lunch Maka.**

 ***Maka Akaba Went To Meet Up With Ray And Gray Akaba.***

 **Ray &Gray Akaba: Maka!**

 **Maka Akaba: Ray and Gray!**

 **Ray Akaba: I'll you up after The Duel Monsters Club is over.**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay Ray!**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Lunch.***

 ***The Bell Rings.***

 **Maka Akaba: We should head back to class.**

 **Ray &Gray Akaba: Guess your right.**

 ***Ray, Gray And Maka Akaba Headed Back To Their Homeroom Class.***

 **Selena: Welcome back everyone. Let's continue our lesson.**

 ***After The Lesson Was Over.***

 ***The Bell Rings.***

 **Selena: See you all tomorrow.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Okay see you tomorrow Ms. Selena!**

 ***They Headed Home.***

 ***Maka Akaba Headed To The Duel Monsters Club First Meeting.***

 **Duel Monsters Club Advisor/Supervisor: Welcome to The Duel Monsters Club. I see we have another Akaba at this school.**

 **Maka Akaba: H-Hi, I'm Maka Akaba.**

 **Duel Monsters Club Advisor/Supervisor: It's very nice to meet you Maka Akaba.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah you too.**

 **Zarc Reon: I'm Zarc Reon nice to meet you.**

 **Reka Nakamura: I'm Reka Nakamura.**

 **Ren Senjo: Ren Senjo.**

 **Len Teno: Len Teno.**

 **Reku Yuka: Reku Yuka.**

 **Kyo Shimatari: Kyo Shimatari.**

 **Ruka Senri: Ruka Senri.**

 **Yuka Kyo: Yuka Kyo.**

 **Shiki Reka: Shiki Reka.**

 **Tenko Rin: Tenko Rin.**

 **Rena Ren: Rena Ren.**

 **Yuna Yuki: Yuna Yuki.**

 **Mimi Shiki: Mimi Shiki.**

 **Mia Nakatani: And I'm Mia Nakatani.**

 **Duel Monsters Club Advisor/Supervisor: It's nice to meet all of you I'm The Duel Monsters Club Advisor. We'll meet everyday or every Thursday okay everyone! But since it's there's only one month left until summer break. Right it's only May so you've got one month life until all of you 1st graders head into summer break with the rest of The United World Elementary School Students. So remember every Thursday we meet.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Friends: Okay so every Thursday after school.**

 **Duel Monsters Club Advisor/Supervisor: Yes every Thursday.**

 ***After The Duel Monsters Club Was Done Everyone Went Home.***

 **Ray Akaba: Ready to go home Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah let's go home Ray!**

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 ***When They Arrived Home.***

 **Ray &Maka Akaba: We're home!**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Welcome home Ray and Maka! **

**Cyan Akaba: Ready to have dinner together?**

 **Ray &Maka Akaba: Okay mom!**

 **Leo &Gray Akaba: Yeah let's eat!**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Dinner.***

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: We're going to bed now mom and dad!**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Okay see you three in the morning.**

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: Okay mom and dad!**

 ***They All Went To Bed.***

* * *

The Next Day At The Akaba House.

 **Ray &Maka Akaba: Morning mom and dad!**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Morning Ray and Maka!**

 **Gray Akaba: Morning mom, dad, Ray and Maka!**

 **Cyan,Leo,Ray &Maka Akaba: Morning Gray!**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Breakfast.***

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: We've got go mom and dad so see you both after school!**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Yeah see you three after school!**

 ***They Headed Off To The United World Elementary School.***

* * *

At The United World Elementary School.

 ***When They Arrived They Headed To Their Homeroom Class.***

 **Selena: Good morning everyone. The School Principal told to tell you today turing PE class today we'll be using our duel monsters dueling decks today. Isn't that right School Principal?**

 **School Principal: Yes your teacher is right your class will be showing me how well of a duelist all of you are? And the whole school will be doing it too!**

 **Selena: Alright ready to head outside for PE.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Yeah let's get going.**

 ***All The Girls Headed To The Girl's Locker Room To Change Into Their Gym Clothes And The Boys Headed To The Boy's** **Locker Room To Change Into Their Gym Clothes.***

 ***Maka Akaba, Her Classmates And Teacher Selena All Head Outside For PE.***

 **Selena: Alright let's get started shall we.**

 **All** **Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Yeah!**

 **Selena: Okay let's get started. And since we're going to show the School Principal what kind of duelist we really are ready to begin?**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Yeah!**

 **Ray &Gray Akaba: Hey Maka, we're guessing your class is doing it too huh?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah it's actually the whole school Ray and Gray.**

 **Ray Akaba: Well, it can't be helped can it?**

 ***After Showing The School Principal What Kind Of Duelist They Are.***

 ***All The Girls Headed To The Girl's Locker Room To Change Into Their Gym Clothes And The Boys Headed To The Boy's** **Locker Room To Change Into Their Gym Clothes.***

 ***The Bell Rings For Lunch.***

 **Maka Akaba: Hey Ray and Gray do you think Kouji, Ren, Tetsu, Jun, Misaki, Leon, Sharlene and Jillian come today or tomorow?**

 **Ray &Gray Akaba: We're think today same goes with auntie and uncle.**

 ***The Bell Rings.***

 **Maka Akaba: Bye Ray and Gray see you both later after school!**

 **Ray &Gray Akaba: Yeah see you after school Maka!**

 ***Ray, Gray And Maka Akaba Headed Back To Class.***

 **Selena: *Selena Reads Out Of A Book.***

 ***The Bell Rings.***

 **Selena: See you all on Monday.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Okay see you on Monday Ms. Selena!**

 ***They All Headed Home.***

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 ***When Ray, Gray And Maka Akaba Arrived Home.***

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: We're home!**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Welcome home you three!**

 **?: Hey Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Huh? Kouji, Ren, Tetsu, Jun, Misaki, Leon, Sharlene and Jillian! *Runs Up To Them And Hugs Them.***

 **Jillian Chen: Ready to spend today and tomorrow with us your childhood friends.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah I'm ready!**

 **Misaki Tokura: How about we play your favorite trading card game Duel Monsters!**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Missy does have a point let's play Duel Monsters?**

 **Misaki Tokura: It's Misaki!**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay who wants to go first?**

 **Jun Mutsuki: I'll go if none of our other friends want to Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay then!**

 **Kouji Ibuki,Ren Suzugamori,Tetsu Shinjou,Misaki Tokura,Leon Souryu,Sharlene Chen &Jillian Chen: We can't wait until it's our turn to play against Maka!**

* * *

 _ **I'm stopping here for now starting the next chapter of Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. Who do you think Maka will play against after she's done dueling Jun Mutsuki? Find out in Chapter 19. I'll try to update everyday but it'll take a while before I upload them in this story so please understand it will take a while to upload.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Duel Monsters Spirit World Part 1.

 _Previously_ _on_ _Toshiki_ _Kai And Maka Akaba. Maka Akaba joined the Duel Monsters Club Thursday after school. Maka Akaba is about to play Duel Monsters with her childhood friends Kouji Ibuki, Ren Suzugamori, Tetsu Shinjou, Jun Mutsuki, Misaki Tokura, Leon Souryu, Sharlene Chen and Jillian Chen._

Let's begin the story.

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 **Maka Akaba: Ready to start Jun.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: You bet.**

 **Maka Akaba &Jun Mutsuki: Let's Duel! *LP: 4000.***

 **Maka Akaba: You can go first this time since I gave you a deck to borrow that the duel monsters spirits gave me you either Dark Irregulars or Dimension Police.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: Maka thanks for the deck your lending me that your duel monsters spirits gave you. And I'll be using the Dark Irregulars deck.**

 **Maka Akaba: No problem at all now let's begin you take the first turn just as I said earlier.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: Okay then. I draw and I summon level 4 Vermillion Gatekeeper.**

 **Vermillion Gatekeeper ATK 100/DEF 1600 Level 4.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: Dark Irregulars Duel Monsters Dueling Deck?**

 **Jun Mutsuki: I end my turn your up.**

 **Maka Akaba: My turn! I draw and from my hand I summon Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow!**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow ATK 0/DEF 100 Level 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: When I have Lyrical Luscinia monster that's not Sapphire Swallow. I can summon it along with Sapphire Swallow.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Sparrow ATK 100/DEF 0 Level 1.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow ATK 0/DEF 100 Level 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: I activate Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow's special ability I can add a third Cobalt Sparrow from my deck and add it to and I can Summon it along with a second Sapphire Swallow!**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow ATK 100/DEF 0 Level 1.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow ATK 0/DEF 100 Level 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: Next I overlay the three Cobalt Sparrows with two Sapphire Swallows in order to build! The overlay network! Birds with beautiful wings! Come and nobly shine on the battlefield! I Xyz Summon! Fly down! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingal!**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingal ATK 0/DEF 0 Rank 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: Assembled Nightingal now gains 100 ATK points for every one of her overlay units!**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingal ATK 500/DEF 0 Rank 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: And she can attack your Life Points directly! Direct attack first attack!**

 **Jun Mutsuki: *LP: 4000 - 3500.***

 **Maka Akaba: Second!**

 **Jun Mutsuki: *LP: 3500 - 3000.***

 **Maka Akaba: Third!**

 **Jun Mutsuki: *LP: 3000 - 2500.***

 **Maka Akaba: Fourth!**

 **Jun Mutsuki: *LP: 2500 - 2000.***

 **Maka Akaba: And fifth!**

 **Jun Mutsuki: *LP: 2000 - 1500.***

 **Maka Akaba: I end my turn your up.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: My turn! I draw! I summon another level 4** **Vermillion Gatekeeper.**

 **Vermillion Gatekeeper ATK 100/DEF 1600 Level 4.**

 ***After The Duel.***

 **Jun Mutsuki: Look like I loose. I can never beat you in Duel Monsters.**

 **Maka Akaba: All duel monsters duelist have different dueling styles you know that Jun.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: Guess your right.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: That was an amazing duel you two?**

 **Jun Mutsuki &Maka Akaba: Thanks Kouji!**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Alright everyone time to eat!**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: Yeah let's eat!**

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: Okay let's eat!**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Dinner.***

 **Maka Akaba: Ren and Tetsu. Can we talk in my room.**

 **Ren Suzugamori &Tetsu Shinjou: Yeah sure.**

 ***Maka Akaba, Ren Suzugamori And Tetsu Shinjou Headed To Maka Akaba's Room.***

 **Kouji Ibuki: Should we follow them guys?**

 **Jun Mutsuki, Misaki Tokura,Leon Souryu,Sharlene Chen &Jillian Chen: No they've got something important to talk about and it's private Kouji!**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Okay jeez I was just asking.**

 **Jun Mutsuki, Misaki Tokura,Leon Souryu,Sharlene Chen &Jillian Chen: Well we should just leave them alone to talk.**

 ***In Maka Akaba's Room.***

 **Maka Akaba: Ren and Tetsu you guys and your family are stay over for three days right?**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Yeah me, Tetsu and our parents are going to be stay over today, tomorrow and Sunday so we can all go to the The Duel Monsters Spirit World with you and your family after all and then we'll go home after we're done with checking out what's going on in The Duel Monsters Spirit World?**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: Ren does have a point you know we'll be here for three day and going home after we return from The Duel Monsters Spirit World with you and your family.**

 **Maka Akaba: I guess you guys are right? I just our childhood friends didn't follow us?**

 ***Maka Akaba, Ren Suzugamori And Tetsu Shinjou Return To Meet Up With Everyone.***

 **Maka Akaba: Okay we're back so who's next?**

 **Leon Souryu: Can I duel you since Jun just went?**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay then Leon! But I'll be using my WindWitch deck. Here you go you can borrow a deck from The Duel Monsters Spirit World.**

 **Leon Souryu: Aqua Force? There's a duel monsters dueling deck of it?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah but instead of the Cardfight Vanguard version of it that has triggers it's in Duel Monsters version with spells, traps, extra deck monster, normal monsters you summon in order to Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Summon, you have field card spell which you can use and then there's the graveyard which you send your monsters to the graveyard. Okay ready to begin Leon?**

 **Leon Souryu: Yeah let's get started.**

 **Maka AkabaLeon Souryu: Let's Duel! *LP: 4000.***

 **Maka Akaba: I'll go first! I draw! And I activate the spell card Chime of the WindWitch! I can summon a monster from my deck that has the same name as WindWitch - Ice Bell that's in my hand! I Summon WindWitch - Ice Bell from my deck!**

 **WindWitch - Ice Bell ATK 1000/DEF 1000 Level 3.**

 **Maka Akaba: Next I Summon Ice Bell from my hand!**

 **WindWitch - Ice Bell ATK 1000/DEF 1000 Level 3.**

 **Maka Akaba: The first one attacks!**

 **Leon Souryu: *LP: 4000 - 3500.***

 **Maka Akaba: Second one attacks!**

 **Leon Souryu: *LP: 3500 - 3000.* She used Ice Bell a thousand times against me since she first started playing Duel Monsters at the age of four and she also beat a thousand times with them.**

 **Maka Akaba: Then you know that when I have at least two WindWitches on my field I can summon my tuner monster WindWitch - Snow Bell!**

 **WindWitch - Snow Bell ATK 100/DEF 100 Level 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: Level 1 Snow Bell tunes my two level 3 Ice Bells! I'm summoning a monsters that will hit you with all the power of a wicked wintertime blizzard!**

 **3 + 3 + 1 = 7**

 **Maka Akaba: I Synchro Summon! WindWitch - Winter Bell!**

 **WindWitch - Winter Bell ATK 2400/DEF 2000 Level 7.**

 **Leon Souryu: *LP: 3000 - 2500.***

 **Maka Akaba: I set one card face down and end my turn.**

 **Leon Souryu: My turn! I draw! I summon Officer Cadet, Erikk.**

 **Officer Cadet, Erikk ATK 1600/500 Level 5.**

 ***After The Duel.***

 ***When Maka Akaba Beated All Of Her Childhood Friends In A Duel Monsters Duel.***

 **Kouji Ibuki,Ren Suzugamori,Tetsu Shinjou,Jun Mutsuki,Misaki Tokura,Leon Souryu,Sharlene Chen &Jillian Chen: You know your good at Duel Monsters ever though your teaching us how to play Duel Monsters.**

 **Maka Akaba: I know you guys will get better at Duel Monsters because you guys were there for me when I first started playing Duel Monsters after all my older sister Ray did teach me how to play Duel Monsters after all.**

 **Kouji Ibuki,Ren Suzugamori,Tetsu Shinjou,Jun Mutsuki,Misaki Tokura,Leon Souryu,Sharlene Chen &Jillian Chen: Guess your right about this Maka!**

 **Ray,GrayMaka Akaba: We're going to bed now mom and dad!**

 **Kouji Ibuki,Ren Suzugamori,Tetsu Shinjou,Jun Mutsuki,Misaki Tokura,Leon Souryu,Sharlene Chen &Jillian Chen: Um. Mr. and Mrs. Akaba where are we going to be sleeping.**

 **Maka Akaba: I've got an idea. How about the girls sleep in my room while the boys sleep in the guest room across from my room and their parents will also sleep in a guest room.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: That's a great idea Maka let's have your female childhood friends sleep in your room while guy friends sleep in a guest room across from your room and their parents will also sleep in a guest room. Your amazing as always right Ray and Gray?**

 **Ray &Gray Akaba: Yeah your mom and dad.**

 ***They All Went To Bed.***

* * *

 _ **I'll be stopping here and starting the next chapter of Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. What do you think will happen next find out in the next chapter of Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. I'll try to update everyday but it'll take a while to upload to my story so please wait for the next update.**_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Duel Monsters Spirit World Part 2.

 _Previously_ _on_ _Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. Maka Akaba's childhood friends to spend time with her over the weekend. Maka Akaba wanted to talk to Ren Suzugamori and Tetsu Shinjou on what their planning to do when their childhood friends leave to go home. Their parents will be coming along with them and Maka Akaba's Family to the Duel Monsters Spirit World._

 _Let's begin the story._

* * *

The Next Day At The Akaba House.

 **Ray &Maka Akaba: Morning mom and dad!**

 **Kouji Ibuki,Ren Suzugamori,Tetsu Shinjou,Jun Mutsuki,Misaki Tokura,Leon Souryu,Sharlene Chen &Jillian Chen: Morning Mr. and Mrs. Akaba!**

 **Ibuki,Ibuki,Suzugamori,Suzugamori,Shinjou,Shinjou,Mutsuki,Mutsuki,Souryu,Souryu,Chen &Chen: Morning Cyan and Leo!**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Morning everyone!**

 **Gray Akaba: Morning mom, dad, Ray and Maka!**

 **Cyan,Leo,Ray &Maka Akaba: Morning Gray!**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Breakfast.***

 **Misaki Tokura: Maka can I duel you first this time since Jun went yesterday.**

 **Maka Akaba: Sure you can Misaki.**

 **Misaki Tokura: Yay! Thanks Maka!**

 **Maka Akaba: How about it CEO Amaterasu can you let Misaki borrow the Oracle Think Tank Duel Monsters Deck again?**

 **CEO Amaterasu (Duel Monsters Version): Yes, of course she can borrow it again.**

 **Maka Akaba: Here you go Misaki.**

 **Misaki Tokura: Thanks Maka.**

 **Tokura: I see your daughter's still the same as alway being able to see Duel Monsters Spirits like her older sister Ray.**

 **Cyan Akaba: Well, she does believe in her duel monsters spirits like her older sister does.**

 **Maka Akaba: Ready to begin Misaki?**

 **Misaki Tokura: Yeah I'm ready to start.**

 **Maka Akaba &Misaki Tokura: Let's Duel! *LP: 4000.***

 **Maka Akaba: How you take the first turn Misaki.**

 **Misaki Tokura: Okay then. I draw! I summon Godhawk, Ichibyoshi.**

 **Godhawk, Ichibyoshi ATK 600/1200 Level 1.**

 **Misaki Tokura:** **I end my turn.**

 **Maka Akaba: I draw! I summon Soprano The Melodious Songstress!**

 **Soprano The Melodious Songstress ATK 1400/DEF 1400 Level 4.**

 **Maka Akaba: Next I summon Mozarta The Melodious Maestra!**

 **Mozarta The Melodious Maestra ATK 2600/DEF 2000 Level 8.**

 **Maka Akaba: And I can use Soprano to Fusion Summon without using Polymerization. Soprano this is your moment to fuse with Mozarta together you'll sing a sensational duet that will form an even more Melodious monsters! I Fusion Summon! Bloom Diva The Melodious Choir!**

 **Bloom Diva The Melodious Choir ATK 1000/DEF 2000 Level 6.**

 **Maka Akaba: I attack Godhawk, Ichibyoshi with Bloom Diva!**

 **Misaki Tokura: *LP: 4000 - 3400.***

 **Maka Akaba: I place one card face down and end my turn.**

 **Misaki Tokura: I draw! I summon Dark Cat.**

 **Dark Cat ATK 1600/DEF 3000 Level 3.**

 **Misaki Tokura: I set one card face down and end my turn.**

 **Maka Akaba: I draw! I summon Mozarta The Melodious Maestra, Canon The Melodious Diva and Solo The Melodious Songstress. Here goes I activate polymerization! With it I'll fuse together. Mozarta, Canon and Solo. Now listen as these three harmonizing fusing into one as their powers merge and transform into something even more melodic. Be hold the show-stopping songstress whose voice will blow you away. Bloom Prima The Melodious Choir!**

 **Bloom Prima The Melodious Choir ATK 1900/DEF 2000 Level 7.**

 **Misaki Tokura: *LP: 3400 - 0.***

 ***After The Duel.***

 **Misaki Tokura: Looks like I loose don't I.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah but to me duel monsters isn't about winning or losing it's about making people happy after.**

 ***After Maka Akaba Beated All Her Childhood Friends In A Duel Monsters Duel.***

 **Tokura &Tokura: Come on Misaki it's to go home!**

 **Misaki Tokura: Okay coming mom and dad!**

 **Ibuki &Ibuki: Kouji it's time to go home!**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Okay! Coming!**

 **Mutsuki &Mutsuki: Jun time to go home!**

 **Jun Mutsuki: Right! Coming!**

 **Souryu &Souryu: Leon time to go home!**

 **Leon Souryu: Right coming mom and dad!**

 **Chen &Chen: Sharlene and Jillian we've got to go home now!**

 **Sharlene Chen &Jillian Chen: Right! We're coming mom and dad!**

 ***Kouji Ibuki,Jun Mutsuki,Misaki Tokura,Leon Souryu, Sharlene Chen,Jillian Chen And Their Family All Headed Home.***

 **Maka Akaba: We'll head to the duel monsters spirit world tomorrow. You know Ren and Tetsu I'm starting to worry about what's going on with Ancient Fairy Dragon.**

 **Ren Suzugamori &Tetsu Shinjou: Don't worry she'll be fine Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: I guess you guys are right?**

 **Ren Suzugamori: You want to play another round of duel monsters.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: Yeah want to play another round of duel monsters.**

 **Maka Akaba: Sure why not.**

 **Ren Suzugamori &Tetsu Shinjou: Yay!**

 **Cyan Akaba: Maka, Ren and Tetsu lunch is ready come and eat before it gets cold!**

 **Maka Akaba,Ren Suzugamori &Tetsu Shinjou: Right! Coming!**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Lunch.***

 **Maka Akaba: You want to go first Ren or do you want to go first Tetsu?**

 **Ren Suzugamori: I'll go first then.**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay then it's settled. Blaster Dark can Ren borrow the Shadow Paladin duel monsters dueling deck?**

 **Blaster Dark (Duel Monsters Version): Yes, of course he can borrow the duel monsters Shadow Paladin deck.**

 **Maka Akaba: Thank you very much Blaster Dark!**

 **Blaster Dark (Duel Monsters Version): Your very welcome Maka. After all you are my duelist.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah your right Blaster Dark. Here you go Ren.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Thanks Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Your welcome Ren!**

 **Maka Akaba &Ren Suzugamori: Let's Duel! *LP: 4000.***

 **Ren Suzugamori: I'll take the first turn. I draw! I Summon Blaster Javelin!**

 **Blaster Javelin ATK 1500/DEF 1000 Level 4.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: I end my turn.**

 **Maka Akaba: My turn! I draw! I Summon Lunalight Blue Cat.**

 **Lunalight Blue Cat ATK 1600/DEF 1200 Level 4.**

 **Maka Akaba: Now I Summon Lunalight Purple Butterfly.**

 **Lunalight Purple Butterfly ATK 1000/DEF 1000 Level 3.**

 **Maka Akaba: And I'll start by activating the spell Polymerzation! I fuse Lunalight Blue Cat with Lunalight Purple Butterfly. By combining the reflexes of a fierce feline with a fluttering fury of a nighttime huntress. I can create a new lunar legend! I Fusion Summon! Lunalight Cat Dancer!**

 **Lunalight Cat Dancer ATK 2400/DEF 2000 Level 7.**

 **Maka** **Akaba: Lunalight Cat Dancer attacks your Blaster Javelin!**

 **Ren Suzugamori: *LP: 4000 - 900.* My turn! I draw! I Summon Skull Witch Nemain.**

 **Skull Witch Nemain ATK 300/DEF 100 Level 4.**

 **Maka Akaba: And next I play the spell Polymerzation. I fuse Lunalight Black Sheep and Lunalight Cat Dancer. By combining the reflexes of a fierce feline with the kinda covert of a stellfy beast. I can create a new lunar legend! I Fusion Summon! Now appear sweet creature of the night and ready those razor-sharp claws Lunalight Panther Dancer is on the prowl!**

 **Lunalight Panther Dancer ATK 2800/DEF 2500 Level 8.**

 **Maka Akaba: Now I activate the spell Polymerzation. I fuse Panther Dancer, Black Sheep and Purple Butterfly! By combining a precision of a Panther, the cutting covertious of a stellfy beast and the fluttering fury of a nighttime huntress I can create a new lunar legend! I Fusion Summon! The majestic, the mighty, the masterful Lunalight Leo Dancer!**

 **Lunalight Leo Dancer ATK 3500/DEF 3000 Level 10.**

 **Maka Akaba: Lunalight Leo Dancer attack Ren's Skull Witch Nemain!**

 **Ren Suzugamori: *LP: 900 - 0.* Looks like I lose don't I.**

 **Maka Akaba: I know you'll get better at Duel Monsters Ren and the same goes for you Tetsu.**

 **Ren Suzugamori &Tetsu Shinjou: You really think so.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah of course.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Here's the Deck I borrowed back.**

 **Maka Akaba: Blaster Dark thanks again for letting Ren borrow the Shadow Paladin duel monsters dueling deck.**

 **Blaster Dark (Duel Monsters Version): Not at all.**

 **Maka Akaba: Here's the deck back Blaster Dark.**

 **Blaster Dark (Duel Monsters Version): Thank you Maka. I can't wait until you come to visit tomorrow.**

 **Maka Akaba: Blaster Dark is okay if I bring my friend's family and my family along to the Duel Monsters Spirit World with me?**

 **Blaster Dark (Duel Monsters Version): Of course not. I would love to meet your friends you've told us Duel Monsters about Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Thank you so much Blaster Dark!**

 **Blaster Dark (Duel Monsters Version): Not at all Maka Akaba. I can't wait to see you, your friends, their family and your family tomorrow my duelist Maka Akaba.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah we'll see you all tomorrow.**

 **Ren Suzugamori &Tetsu Shinjou: You have amazing Duel Monsters spirits that trust you a lot Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah I know their always there for me when I'm when you guys are busy spending time with your own families and my parents and sister go out somewhere and all that my big brother cares about is himself.**

 **Ren Suzugamori &Tetsu Shinjou: What? Is this true what Maka's saying?!**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Yes, it's true what Maka's saying Ren and Tetsu. Gray only cares about himself and not caring what his little sister is going through. Even though me and Leo are busy going places with Ray she lonely all by herself with no one to play with. Aren't we right Blaster Dark.**

 **Blaster Dark (Duel Monsters Version): Yes, you both correct since you both are her parents. She got lonely when all her childhood friends were always busy Leon Souryu was trying find a way to bring back the Cardfight Vanguard Clan the Aqua Force back with the help of Sharlene Chen and Jillian Chen. Misaki Tokura was busy helping her family out at Card Capital. Kouji Ibuki, Ren Suzugamori and of course Tetsu Shinjou were busy spending time with their family and of your son Gray Akaba only cared about himself and didn't think about what Maka was going through.**

 **Blaster Blade (Duel Monsters Version): Blaster Dark does point on what Maka is going through.**

 **Maka Akaba: Blaster Blade?**

 **Blaster Blade (Duel Monsters Version): It's been a long time since we last spoke to each other my duelist Maka Akaba.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yes, is has been a while since we last spoke to each other Blaster Blade.**

 **Blaster Blade (Duel Monsters Version): We understand what your going through Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Blaster Blade?**

 **Blaster Blade (Duel Monsters Version): We know how your feeling Maka. You get lonely because there are people who don't understand that you can hear, see and talk to the duel monsters spirit but the only people who understand you are your childhood friends, their parents, your older sister and your parents isn't that right Blaster Dark?**

 **Blaster Dark (Duel Monsters Version): Yes, what Blaster Blade is saying is true Maka you but only some people don't understand you like what Blaster Blade just said?**

 **Blaster Blade (Duel Monsters Version): I'm sure you'll make more friends that will understand you like your childhood friends, their family, older sister Ray and your parents.**

 **Black Rose Dragon: I guess your Blaster Blade. What Maka is going through?**

 **Maka Akaba: Black Rose Dragon?**

 **Black Rose Dragon: I know your lonely with no one to play with but I'm your going to make great friends that will understand you Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Black Rose Dragon?**

 **Blaster Blade (Duel Monsters Version): Your older brother Gray may be the only person who doesn't believe in his duel monsters spirits correct.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah he only thinks about himself instead of about me and his duel monsters spirits.**

 **Black Rose Dragon: I'm sure your older brother Gray will learn to believe in his duel monsters spirits Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Black Rose Dragon?**

 **King Of Diptera, Beelzebub (Duel Monsters Version): Maka Akaba would you like me to give that childhood friend of yours Tetsu Shinjou the Dark Irregulars deck for him to use again.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yes, of you can give him the Dark Irregulars to borrow again.**

 **King Of Diptera, Beelzebub (Duel Monsters Version): Alright then Maka Akaba.**

 **Maka Akaba: Here you go Tetsu you can borrow the Dark Irregulars deck again.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: Thanks Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Your welcome Tetsu.** **Okay ready to start Tetsu.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: Yeah I'm ready.**

 **Maka Akaba &Tetsu Shinjou: Let's Duel! *LP: 4000.***

 **Tetsu Shinjou: I draw! I summon Vermillion Gatekeeper.**

 **Vermillion Gatekeeper ATK 100/DEF 1600 Level 4.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: I end my turn.**

 **Maka Akaba: My turn! I draw! I summon Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow!**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow ATK 0/DEF 100 Level 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: When I have a Lyrical Luscinia monster that's not Sapphire Swallow I can summon a Lyrical Luscinia monster along with Sapphire Swallow. Come forth! Sapphire Swallow and the second Cobalt Sparrow.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow ATK 100/DEF 0 Level 1.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow ATK 0/DEF 100 Level 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: I activate Cobalt Sparrow's special ability I can add a third Cobalt Sparrow from my deck to my hand and summon it along with a second Sapphire Swallow.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow ATK 100/DEF 0 Level 1.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow ATK 0/DEF 100 Level 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: I overlay the three level 1 Cobalt Sparrows with the two Sapphire Swallows in order to build! The overlay network! Birds with beautiful wings! Come and nobly shine on the battlefield! I Xyz Summon! Fly down! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale!**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale ATK 0/DEF 0 Rank 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: I activate Assembled Nightingale's special ability she gains 500 ATK Points for every one of her overlay units.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale ATK 500/DEF 0 Rank 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: Also it can attack you directly for every one of her overlay units. Direct attack first attack!**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: *LP: 4000 - 3500.***

 **Maka Akaba: Second!**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: *LP: 3500 - 3000.***

 **Maka Akaba: Third!**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: *LP: 3000 - 2500.***

 **Maka Akaba: Fourth!**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: *LP: 2500 - 2000.***

 **Maka Akaba: Fifth!**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: *LP: 2000 - 1500.***

 **Maka Akaba: I end my turn.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: I draw! I summon Prisoner Beast.**

 **Prisoner Beast ATK 300/500 Level 3.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: I end my turn.**

 **Maka Akaba: I activate Assembled Nightingale's special ability it can attack you three more times in a row.**

 ***Assembled Nightingale Attacks Tetsu Shinjou.***

 **Tetsu Shinjou: *LP: 1500 - 1200.***

 ***Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale Attacks Tetsu Shinjou.***

 **Tetsu Shinjou: *LP: 1200 - 900.***

 ***Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale Attacks Tetsu Shinjou.***

 **Tetsu Shinjou: *LP: 900 - 600.***

 **Maka Akaba: I activate Lyrilusc - Bird Song with the power of this spell I can summon a monster in defense mode. Come on out Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler ATK 100/DEF 100 Level 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: Now I activate the spell card Polymerzation. I fuse Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale with Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler. Twitter of the songbird that resounds in the dark night. Become one with the inner voice and cry more intensely. I Fusion Summon! Fly down! Noble isolated night bird! Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale!**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale ATK 1000/DEF 0 Level 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: Independent Nightingale attack Prisoner Beast!**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: *LP: 600 - 400.***

 **Maka Akaba: Now Independent Nightingale attack Tetsu directly!**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: *LP: 400 - 0.* Looks like I lose don't I.**

 **Maka Akaba: You Tetsu and you guys and all of our childhood friends are always here for me.**

 **Ren Suzugamori &Tetsu Shinjou: Of course we're always here for you because we're your friends after all.**

 **King Of Diptera, Beelzebub (Duel Monsters Version): You made great friends while you were still only just a baby and you made two new friends Toshiki Kai and Taishi Miwa.**

 **Maka Akaba: Here's the Dark Irregulars deck back King Of Diptera, Beelzebub.**

 **King Of Diptera, Beelzebub (Duel Monsters Version): Thank you Maka. By the way Maka your still are coming to the Duel Monsters Spirit World right.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah I'm coming to the Duel Monsters Spirit World tomorrow.**

 **Black Rose Dragon: We'll see you tomorrow Maka Akaba, her childhood friends, their family and her family.**

 **Blaster Blade &Blaster Dark (Duel Monsters Version): We'll see you tomorrow Maka!**

 **King Of Diptera, Beelzebub (Duel Monsters Version): See you tomorrow Maka Akaba.**

 ***There Was A Knock On The Door.***

 **Maka Akaba: I'll go get the door.**

 **Obsidian &Obsidian: Hey Maka we're back.**

 **Maka Akaba: Welcome back Auntie and Uncle!**

 **Obsidian &Obsidian: Thanks Maka.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Mommy, daddy!**

 **Obsidian &Obsidian: We're guessing that you taught him how to say that Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah I did.**

 **Obsidian &Obsidian: Thanks for doing that for us while we were gone Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Your welcome auntie and uncle!**

 **Obsidian &Obsidian: Come on Shay time to go home.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Bye, bye Maka, auntie, uncle, Ray and Gray.**

 **Cyan,Leo,Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: Bye Shay!**

 **Cyan Akaba: Ready to have dinner everyone.**

 **Leo,Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: Okay let's eat.**

 **Ren Suzugamori,Suzugamori &Suzugamori: Alright let's eat!**

 **Tetsu Shinjou,Shinjou &Shinjou: Yeah let's eat!**

 ***When They Were Done Eating Dinner.***

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: We're heading to bed now mom and dad.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Okay Ray, Gray and Maka!**

 **Ren Suzugamori &Tetsu Shinjou: We're heading to bed now mom and dad!**

 **Suzugamori,Suzugamori,Shinjou &Shinjou: Okay Ren and Tetsu!**

 ***They Went To Bed.***

* * *

 _ **I'll be stopping here and writing the next chapter of Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. I'll try to update my story with new chapter and upload them to my story. What do you think will happen in the next chapter of Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba? Will Maka Akaba finally find out what's going on in the Duel Monsters Spirit World and why Ancient Fairy Dragon hasn't contacted her?**_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The Duel Monsters Spirit World Part 3.

Previously on Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. Maka Akaba had a duel monsters duel with her childhood friends. They all lose but they didn't mind at even if they lost their duel monsters duel against Maka Akaba.

Let's begin the story.

* * *

The Next Day At The Akaba House.

 **Ray &Maka Akaba: Morning mom and dad.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Morning Ray and Maka!**

 **Ren Suzugamori &Tetsu Shinjou: Morning Mr. Akaba, Mrs. Akaba, mom and dad.**

 **Suzugamori &Suzugamori: Morning Ren!**

 **Shinjou &Shinjou: Morning Tetsu.**

 **Gray Akaba: Morning mom, dad, Ray and Maka.**

 **Cyan,Leo,Ray &Maka Akaba: Morning Gray.**

 **Cyan Akaba: Ready to have breakfast everyone**

 **Leo,Ray** **,Gray,Maka Akaba,** **Ren Suzugamori,Tetsu Shinjou,** **Suzugamori,Suzugamori,** **Shinjou &Shinjou: Yeah let's eat!**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Breakfast.***

 **Dragonic Overlord (Duel Monsters Version): Want me to open up the gate to The Duel Monsters Spirit World Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yes, that would be great Dragonic Overlord.**

 ***Dragonic Overlord (Duel Monsters Version) Opens Up The Gate To The Duel Monsters Spirit World.***

 **Maka Akaba: I want to know what's going on in the Duel Monsters Spirit and why hasn't Ancient Fairy Dragon contacted me? Let's go mom, dad, Ray, Gray, Ren, Tetsu, Mr. Suzugamori, Mrs. Suzugamori, Mr. Shinjou and Mrs. Shinjou.**

 **Cyan,Leo,Ray** **,Gray Akaba,** **Ren Suzugamori,Tetsu Shinjou,** **Suzugamori,Suzugamori,** **Shinjou &Shinjou: Right let's go.**

 ***They Went Into The Gate To The Duel Monsters Spirit World.***

* * *

In The Duel Monsters Spirit World.

 ***When They Arrived At The Duel Monsters Spirit World.***

 **Maka Akaba: Looks like we made it here in one peace.**

 **?: Welcome back Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Huh? Regulus?**

 **Regulus: Welcome back. Follow us Maka. Ancient Fairy Dragon needs to talk to you at the stone rock.**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay Regulus.**

 ***When They Arrived At The Stone Rock.***

 **Ancient Fairy Dragon: Welcome back Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: It's great to see you again Ancient Fairy Dragon.**

 **Ancient Fairy Dragon: Maka I sense the presence of the forces of evil I told you about when you first came to the Duel Monsters Spirit World.**

 **The Shadow Drone: Well, well a signer.**

 **Maka Akaba: W-Who are you?**

 **The Shadow Drone: Say good-bye to your Ancient Fairy Dragon.**

 ***The Shadow Drone Seals Aways Ancient Fairy Dragon.***

 **Maka Akaba: NO! ANCIENT FAIRY DRAGON! W-Why did you seal away my dragon?**

 **The Shadow Drone: Because she was getting in our way.**

 ***The Shadow Drone Headed Back To The Real World.***

 **Maka Akaba: *Maka Akaba Falls To Her Knees.* No. Ancient Fairy Dragon. She can't be sealed away for good. *Starts Crying.***

 **Cyan,Leo,Ray** **,GrayAkaba,** **Ren Suzugamori,Tetsu Shinjou,** **Suzugamori,Suzugamori,** **Shinjou &Shinjou: No way this can't be true. Ancient Fairy Dragon can't be really gone forever right?**

 **Black Rose Dragon: All of us duel monsters spirits will guide Maka in Ancient Fairy Dragon's place. After all we are her duel monsters spirits after all.**

 **Blaster Dark (Duel Monsters Version): That's a great idea Black Rose Dragon.**

 **Blaster Blade (Duel Monsters Version): Yeah that's a great idea.**

 **Dragonic Overlord (Duel Monsters Version): We'll guide you in Ancient Fairy Dragon's place Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Dragonic Overlord, everyone. Thank you.**

 **Dragonic Overlord (Duel Monsters Version): Your welcome Maka Akaba. I should send you, your friends, their family and your family back to your own world.**

 ***Dragonic Overlord Opens Up The Gate To The Real World.***

* * *

Back At The Akaba House.

 ***When They Arrived Back To The Real World.***

 **Maka Akaba: I want to save Ancient Fairy Dragon no matter what.**

 **Dragonic Overlord (Duel Monsters Version): Oh that's right I almost forgot to give you the duel monster dueling deck that has all of us duel monsters who've known you since you first came to the duel monsters spirit world in this deck.**

 **Maka Akaba: Thank you Dragonic Overlord.**

 **Dragonic Overlord (Duel Monsters Version): Your welcome Maka. All of us duel monsters want to meet your new friends Toshiki Kai and Taishi Miwa we've all your childhood friends once before but we've haven't met your two new friends you met before you started elementary school.**

 **Maka Akaba: I'll bring them one of these days Dragonic Overlord. But I first have to save Ancient Fairy Dragon first before they can finally meet all of you.**

 **Dragonic Overlord (Duel Monsters Version): I understand Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: I'll bring them to the duel monsters spirit world when Regulus calls for my help to go to the duel monsters spirit world.**

 **Blaster Blade (Duel Monsters Version): Maka all of us want to meet your new friends Toshiki Kai and Taishi Miwa so make sure you bring them with you when your being called back to the duel monsters spirit world.**

 **Maka Akaba: Don't worry I will Blaster Blade and everyone.**

 **Blaster Dark (Duel Monsters Version): You know we'll always be here for you Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah your right Blaster Dark I know that all of you will be here for me no matter what!**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale: You know that we'll be here for you Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Assembled Nightingale? Thank you Assembled Nightingale and everyone.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Me and Tetsu will be here for you if you need us Maka.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: Yeah Ren's right we'll here for you if you need us.**

 **Maka Akaba: Ren, Tetsu? Thank you both.**

 **Ren Suzugamori &Tetsu Shinjou: *They Both Smile At Maka Akaba.* You've already have our phone number so give us a call if you want to talk.**

 **Maka Akaba: I know and I've got to explain to Kouji, Jun, Misaki, Leon, Sharlene and Jillian on what's going on? Why we were acting weird Friday and yesterday.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: Guess your right Maka? They need to know why we've been acting weird Friday and yesterday.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Should all three of us them Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah all three of us should tell them together.**

 **Ren Suzugamori &Tetsu Shinjou: Okay let's tell them together next weekend.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale: We're certain that you'll save the duel monsters spirit world and your own world Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Independent Nightingale? Yeah your right I'm sure I'll be able to save both worlds.**

 **WindWitch - Winter Bell &WindWitch - Crystal Bell: Yeah Independent Nightingale is right about this you'll save the duel monsters spirit world and your own world.**

 **Maka Akaba: Winter Bell and Crystal Bell? Thank you both for this.**

 **Lunalight Cat Dancer &Bloom Prima The Melodious Choir: Their right about this Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Lunalight Cat Dancer and Bloom Prima?**

 **Lunalight Cat Dancer &Bloom Prima The Melodious Choir: Maka we know how your feeling after loosing Ancient Fairy Dragon? All of us your duel monsters spirit world will guide you in Ancient Fairy Dragon.**

 **Ren Suzugamori &Tetsu Shinjou: Your all worried about Maka aren't you?**

 **Blaster Dark (Duel Monsters Version): Yes, we are worried about Maka because she's our duelist.**

 **Blaster Blade (Duel Monsters Version): Blaster Dark's right Maka's our duelist and we're worried about her.**

 **Ren Suzugamori &Tetsu Shinjou: We understand how your feeling? We're worried about her too.**

 **Dragonic Overlord (Duel Monsters Version): I guess we're not the only one's who's worried about Maka?!**

 **Majesty Lord Blaster (Duel Monsters Version): Maka had a reason for only telling you two instead of all of her childhood friends that know her as a baby.**

 **Maka Akaba: Majesty Lord Blaster?**

 **Majesty Lord Blaster (Duel Monsters Version): It's been a long time Maka Akaba.**

 **Blaster Blade Exceed (Duel Monsters Version): Maka we know what your going after what just happened to Ancient Fairy Dragon?**

 **Maka Akaba: Blaster Blade Exceed?**

 **Blaster Blade Exceed (Duel Monsters Version): Know that we'll be here for you if you need our help or if you want to talk to us.**

 **Maka Akaba: Blaster Blade Exceed? Thank you all for worrying about me but don't worry I'll be fine everyone.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Duel Monsters Spirits: Know that we'll be here for you if you need to talk our duelist Maka Akaba.**

 **Maka Akaba: I know that you'll all always be here for me if I need somebody to talk to if I get lonely at home when my parents are away with my older sister and that my older brother only thinks about himself.**

 **Blaster Blade (Duel Monsters Version): We'll be here for you if you need us and besides you have the deck we gave you.**

 **Maka Akaba: Your right about this Blaster Blade. *Smiles At Her Duel Monsters Spirits.***

 **Suzugamori &Suzugamori: Ren time to go home!**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Okay mom and dad! See you next time Maka.**

 **Shinjou &Shinjou: Tetsu let's head home!**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: Okay! Coming mom and dad! Bye Maka see you next time.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah see you guys next!**

 ***Ren Suzugamori, Tetsu Shinjou And Their Parents Went Home.***

 **Maka Akaba: I guess Ren, Tetsu and I have to tell Kouji, Jun, Misaki, Leon, Sharlene and Jillian about what happened in the duel monsters spirit world.**

 **Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom (Duel Monsters Version): Well Maka I'm sure they'll understand what happened in the duel monsters spirit world.**

 **Maka Akaba: Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom? I guess your right?**

 **Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom** **Duel Monsters Version): We'll be here when you need us Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba:** **Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom?**

 **Dragonic Overlord The End (Duel Monsters Version): Their right about this Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Dragonic Overlord The End?**

 **Dragonic Overlord The End (Duel Monsters Version): It's been a long time Maka Akaba.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah it's been a long time Dragonic Overlord The End.**

 **Dragonic Overlord The End (Duel Monsters Version): We're going to help you save Ancient Fairy Dragon from her stone prison.**

 **Maka Akaba: Thank you all.**

 **Cyan Akaba: Maka! Time for dinner!**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay! Coming mom!**

 ***When They Were Done Eating Dinner.***

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: We're going to bed now mom and dad!**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Okay! See you three in the morning!**

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: Okay mom and dad!**

 ***They All When To Bed.***

* * *

 _ **I'll be stopping here and starting the next chapter of Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. What do you think will happen next? Find out in the next chapter of Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. Remember it will take a while until I'm complete with writing the chapter and uploading them. So wait for the next update.**_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Toshiki Kai, Taishi Miwa, Kouji Ibuki And Misaki Tokura Come For A Visit.

Previously on Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. Ancient Fairy Dragon was sealed away. The Shadow Drones think that Ancient Fairy Dragon was getting in their way. So they sealed her away on top of a stone rock. So she wouldn't interfer with their plans.

Let's begin the story.

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 **Ray &Maka Akaba: Morning mom and dad!**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Morning Ray and Maka!**

 **Gray Akaba: Morning mom, dad, Ray and Maka!**

 **Cyan,Leo,Ray &Maka Akaba: Morning Gray!**

 **Cyan Akaba: Alright! Ready to have breakfast!**

 **Leo,Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: Yeah! Let's eat!**

 ***When They Were Done Eating Breakfast.***

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: Bye mom and dad see you both after school!**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Okay! See you three after school!**

 ***Ray Akaba, Gray Akaba And Maka Akaba Headed Off To School.***

* * *

At The United World Elementary School.

 ***When They Arrived At The United World Elementary School.***

 ***Ray,Gray And Maka Akaba Headed To Class.***

 **Selena: Good morning everyone I hoped you had a wonderful weekend!**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Yeah!**

 **Maka Akaba: ...**

 **Zarc Reon: Maka?**

 **Selena: We should leave her alone.**

 **Zarc Reon: Why?**

 **Selena: Because I think something happened over the weekend? So let's leave her alone for right now.**

 **Zarc Reon: Okay Ms. Selena.**

 **School Principal: Sorry to interrup but the elementary school that helped us with the spring festival is here to see Maka Akaba. And another one of Maka's childhood friends is coming who goes to school in Tokyo and his coming a little later.**

 **Selena: Alright let them come in?**

 ***Toshiki Kai, Taishi Miwa And Kouji Ibuki's Elementary** **School** **Come Into The Classroom.***

 **Kouji Ibuki: Hey Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: ...**

 **Toshiki Kai: Why is she being quiet?**

 **Taishi Miwa: Don't know?**

 ***Ray, Gray Akaba And Their Classmate Come In.***

 **Ray Akaba: I can tell you why she's being quiet today?**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Why?**

 **Ray Akaba: It's because what happened in the duel monsters spirit world?**

 **Toshiki Kai,Taishi Miwa &Kouji Ibuki: What happened?**

 **Ray Akaba: Ancient Fairy Dragon was sealed away.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: No, wonder she's quiet today.**

 **Ray Akaba: That's not all she think about fining away to save Ancient Fairy Dragon.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Your kidding?**

 **Ray Akaba: Since Maka is the only singer she has to do this all on her own Toshiki, Taishi and Kouji.**

 **Toshiki Kai,Taishi Miwa &Kouji Ibuki: Ray and Gray? W-We... We want to help her defeat the forces of evil!**

 **Ray Akaba: Okay when the forces of evil come the three of you have to go to the duel monsters spirit world with Maka and your parents since they went to the duel monsters spirit world once before with my parents, Gray, Maka, my aunts, my uncles and I. And Gray has to duel the person who has Ancient Fairy Dragon and duel him while you guys, your parents and Maka are in the duel monsters spirit world.**

 **Toshiki Kai,Taishi Miwa &Kouji Ibuki: Okay we understand Ray.**

 **Taishi Miwa: If we and our parents go to the duel monsters spirit world with Maka to help her save Ancient Fairy Dragon then in the real world, Maka can actually save Ancient Fairy Dragon.**

 **Ray Akaba: Since Kouji and the rest of Maka's childhood friends who've known her and Kouji for a long time been to the duel monsters spirit world with my parents, Gray, Maka, my aunts, my uncles, their parents and I to the duel monsters spirit world where all of Maka's duel monsters spirit's come from.**

 **Toshiki Kai &Taishi Miwa: So all of Maka's duel monsters spirits come from a world where all duel monsters spirits come from called "The Duel Monsters Spirit"?.**

 **Gray Akaba: Yeah that's what Ray is trying to say?**

 **Toshiki Kai: Maka must be suffering over the fact that she just lost her Ancient Fairy Dragon?.**

 **Ray Akaba: Misaki and Kouji do you think you the both of you could tell them what would cheer Maka up?**

 **Misaki Tokura &Kouji Ibuki: Yeah sure we'll tell them what would cheer Maka up?!**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Misaki you start us off?**

 **Misaki Tokura: Right! Let's do it Kouji! *Misaki Tokura And Kouji Ibuki Tries To Make Maka Akaba Smile.***

 **Maka Akaba: ...**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Nothing worked Misaki?!**

 **Misaki Tokura: Well, we could try to cheer her up normally? What do you think Ray?**

 **Ray Akaba: Yeah go ahead Misaki and Kouji.**

 **Misaki Tokura &Kouji Ibuki: Alright, let's do it!**

 **Blaster Dark (Duel Monsters Version): Maybe I can help?**

 **Ray Akaba: Blaster Dark since you known my sister since she was four years old when she collapsed after a duel with my little brother and ended up in the duel monsters spirit world.**

 **Blaster Dark (Duel Monsters Version): Maka we're going to help you save Ancient Fairy Dragon from who ever has her card?.**

 **Maka Akaba: Blaster Dark? Thank you so much.**

 **Blaster Dark (Duel Monsters Version): Your very welcome Maka.**

 **Blaster Blade (Duel Monsters Version): Well, done Blaster Dark.**

 **Blaster Dark (Duel Monsters Version): Thank you Blaster Blade. We'll be here for you no matter what Maka Akaba?!**

 **Maka Akaba: Thank you both Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark!**

 **Blaster Blade (Duel Monsters Version) &Blaster Dark (Duel Monsters Version): Your very welcome Maka Akaba. **

**WindWitch - Glass Bell: They have a point Maka Akaba.**

 **Maka Akaba: Glass Bell?**

 **WindWitch - Glass Bell: It's so great to see you again!**

 **Maka Akaba: You too Glass Bell.**

 **Black Rose Dragon: We'll alway be here for you no matter what Maka Akaba?.**

 **Maka Akaba: Black Rose Dragon?**

 **Dragonic Overlord (Duel Monsters Version): They all have a point Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Dragonic Overlord?**

 **Dragonic Overlord (Duel Monsters Version): Even if you don't have Ancient Fairy Dragon in the deck we gave you remember that we'll help you save her no matter what?!**

 **Maka Akaba: Thank you everyone! I know that all of you would be here for because after all. All of you are my duel monsters spirits after all!**

 **Toshiki Kai,Taishi Miwa &Kouji Ibuki: We're going to help you save Ancient Fairy Dragon Maka!**

 **Misaki Tokura: Their right about this Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: Kai, Miwa, Kouji and Misaki? Thanks guys.**

 **Black Rose Dragon: I've got wonderful friends that will always be there for you Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Black Rose Dragon? Yeah your right Black Rose Dragon.**

 **Black Rose Dragon: Not at all Maka you know we'll be here for you.**

 **Toshiki Kai &Taishi Miwa: Maka are you feeling a little better?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah I'm feeling a little better now thanks for trying to cheer me up Kouji, Misaki, Kai and Miwa!**

 **Kouji Ibuki,Misaki Tokura,Toshiki Kai &Taishi Miwa: No problem at all Maka after all we are your friends after all.**

 **Maka Akaba: I know you guys will always be here for me.**

 **Misaki Tokura: Well, know that we'll be here for you if you need to talk about something and I know that Ren, Tetsu, Jun, Leon, Sharlene and Jillian will also be here for you.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah I know and Misaki you know I still have to tell them about what happened in the duel monsters spirit world?**

 **Misaki Tokura: Yeah they to know what happened to Ancient Fairy Dragon after all Maka?**

 ***Rei Serio/Persona And Alice Academy Come In Comes In The Classroom.***

 **?: Misaki Tokura is right about this Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: Huh? Rei Serio is that you?**

 **Rei Serio/Persona: Hey, long time no see Maka Akaba!**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah long time no see Rei.**

 **Rei Serio/Persona: Hey Ray and Gray!**

 **Ray &Gray Akaba: Hi, Rei long time no see glad your here?**

 **Rei Serio/Persona: Maka you look sad? What happened?**

 **Maka Akaba: Uh... Ancient Fairy Dragon... she got sealed away by a Shadow Drone.**

 **Rei Serio/Persona: Your kidding right? That can't be true.**

 **Maka Akaba: Well, it is true Rei.**

 **Rei Serio/Persona: Do you know why they'd sealed away Ancient Fairy Dragon?**

 **Dragonic Overlord (Duel Monster Version): I think I should explain it to Rei Serio for you Maka since I'm your duel monsters after all.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yes, that would be great, thanks Dragonic Overlord.**

 **Dragonic Overlord (Duel Monster Version): Rei Serio you see the reason the Shadow drone came to duel monsters spirits world was because they think Ancient Fairy Dragon is in their way?**

 **Rei Serio/Persona: But why would they do that? Why would they seal away Ancient Fairy Dragon to make Maka sad?**

 **Dragonic Overlord (Duel Monster Version): We don't know why they did it but no matter what happens we're going to help Maka save Ancient Fairy Dragon.**

 **Rei Serio/Persona: Maka I want to help you as well?**

 **Maka Akaba: Rei? Thank you.**

 **Ray Akaba: I'm sure that Kouji Ibuki, Misaki Tokura, Rei Serio, Toshiki Kai and Taishi Miwa all of you will help Maka save Ancient Fairy Dragon.**

 **Rei Serio/Persona: You really think so that we'll be able to help Maka save Ancient Fairy Dragon?**

 **Ray Akaba: Of course I know that you five will help Maka save her Ancient Fairy Dragon.**

 **Maka Akaba: By the Rei did anybody else come with you?**

 **Rei Serio/Persona: Actually everybody from Alice Academy came with me because they wanted to see you again Maka!?**

 **?: It's been a long time hasn't it Maka Akaba, Ray Akaba, Gray Akaba, Kouji Ibuki and Misaki Tokura.**

 **Maka Akaba: Mr. Kazumi Yukihira, Mr. Izumi Yukihira, Ms. Yuka Azumi and everyone?**

 **Kazumi Yukihira: Hi, Maka how are you, your sister, brother and parents doing?**

 **Maka Akaba: We're doing great?**

 **Kazumi Yukihira: That's great to hear?**

 ***Maka Akaba's Mark Of The Crimson Dragon Starts Glowing.***

 **Maka Akaba: Huh? My mark why is it glowing now?**

 **The United World School Principal: Look outside?**

 **Maka Akaba: Huh?**

 **Shinjo Yukimura:** **I'm looking for Maka Akaba?**

 **Izumi Yukihira: Why is this person looking for you Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: I don't know?**

 **Shinjo Yukimura:** **If you won't come out and duel me I'll destroy your school!**

 **Maka Akaba: No, I won't let you do that?**

 **Shinjo Yukimura:** **Then Duel me Maka Akaba?**

 **Maka Akaba: Fine if you want to duel then I'll accept your challenge?!**

 **Shinjo Yukimura:** **We'll be using your school's gym then?**

 ***They Headed To The Gym.***

 **Shinjo Yukimura: Before we begin I'd like to introduce myself my name is Shinjo Yukimura.**

 **Maka Akaba: So what do you want with me?**

 **Shinjo Yukimura: I can't tell you that Maka Akaba?**

 **Shinjo Yukimura &** **Maka Akaba: Let's Duel! *LP: 4000.***

 **Shinjo Yukimura:** **I'll go first and I Summon Kuriboh.**

 **Kuriboh ATK 300/DEF 200 Level 1.**

 **Shinjo Yukimura: A** **nd I place one card face down and end my turn. You could never win in this duel since your a weak signer!**

 **Maka Akaba: That's all about to change in the worst way possible.**

 **Shinjo Yukimura:** **Uhuh?**

 **Maka Akaba: Don't underestimate me! You Summon a monster with only 300 ATK Points in ATK mode it's obvious you want me to attack even more it's obvious it's a trap! You must think I'm a fool! How foolish! From my hand I Summon Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow!**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow ATK 0/DEF 100 Level 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: When I have a Lyrilusc Monster already out on my field that's not Sapphire Swallow I can Summon it along with Sapphire Swallow. Come forth! Sapphire Swallow and the second Cobalt Sparrow!**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow ATK 100/DEF 0 Level 1.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow ATK 0/DEF 100 Level 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: I activate Cobalt Sparrow's special ability it allows me to add a third Cobalt Sparrow from my deck and add to my and I can Summon it along with a second Sapphire Swallow!**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow ATK 100/DEF 0 Level 1.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow ATK 0/DEF 100 Level 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: Now I'm going to overlay my three Cobalt Sparrows along with my two Sapphire Swallows in order to build! The overlay network! Birds with beautiful wings! Come and nobly shine on the battlefield! I Xyz Summon! Fly down! Rank 1! Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale!**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale ATK 0/DEF 0 Rank 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale now gains an extra 100 ATK Points for every one of her overlay units!**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale ATK 500/DEF 0 Rank 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: And she has the power to declare a direct attack on your life points! Direct attack first attack!**

 **Shinjo Yukimura: *** **LP: 4000 - 3500.***

 **Maka Akaba: Second!**

 **Shinjo Yukimura: *LP: 3500 - 3000.***

 **Maka Akaba: Third!**

 **Shinjo Yukimura: *LP: 3000 - 2500.***

 **Maka Akaba: Fourth!**

 **Shinjo Yukimura: *LP: 2500 - 2000.***

 **Maka Akaba: Fifth!**

 **Shinjo Yukimura: *LP: 2000 - 1500.***

 **Maka Akaba: Aww, I thought you said my strategy was trash! But who's the one taking the knee!**

 **Shinjo Yukimura: Umph.**

 **Maka Akaba: I end my turn your up.**

 **Shinjo Yukimura: My turn! I draw! I summon Humpty Grumpty!**

 **Humpty Grumpty ATK 1400/DEF 0 Level 3.**

 **Shinjo Yukimura: Humpty Grumpty attack Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale!**

 **Maka Akaba: I don't think so I also use one of Assembled Nightingale's overlay units which will save her from destruction! But when I use an overlay unit Assembled Nightingale looses 100 attack points.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale ATK 400/DEF 0 Rank 1.**

 **Shinjo Yukimura: Humph. Now I attack you with Kuriboh!**

 **Maka Akaba: I also use one of Assembled Nightingale's overlay units and I take no damage! But when I use one of her overlay units she looses 100 attack points!**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale ATK 300/DEF 0 Rank 1.**

 **Shinjo Yukimura: I end my turn. Your up.**

 **Maka Akaba: I know the rules! You may have gotten rid of two of Assembled Nightingale's overlay units but she can still attack you three times in a row.**

 **Shinjo Yukimura: *LP: 1500 - 1200.***

 ***Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale Attacks.***

 **Shinjo Yukimura: *LP: 1200 - 900.***

 ***LyriLusc - Assembled Nightingale Attacks.***

 **Shinjo Yukimura: *LP: 900 - 600.***

 **Maka Akaba: Here's a strategy you never seen! I activate the spell card Lyrilusc - Bird Song! With the power of this spell I can summon a level 1 monster in defense mode! Come on out Lyrilusc - Turquoise Warbler!**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler DEF 100/DEF 100 Level 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: Now I can add a spell card from my deck to my hand and activate it! I activate the spell card Polymerization! I fuse Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale and Lyrilusc - Turquoise Warbler! Twitter of the songbird that resounds in the dark night. Become one with the inner voice and cry more intensely! I Fusion Summon! Fly down! Noble isolated night bird! Lyrilusc - Independent Nightingale!**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale ATK 1000/DEF 0 Level 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: When Independent Nightingale is Fusion Summoned... It gains levels equal to the amount of Overlay Units the fusion material Assembled Nightingale had.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale ATK 1000/DEF 0 Level 4.**

 **Maka Akaba: It also gains 500 ATK points for every level it has.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale ATK 3000/DEF 0 Level 4.**

 **Maka Akaba: Now Independent Nightingale attack Kuriboh!**

 **Shinjo Yukimura: I activate my trap Mirror Force.**

 **Maka Akaba: Don't think that's the end. Independent Nightingale's special ability activates! Once per turn, it can deal damage to the opponent equal to its level x500.**

 **Shinjo Yukimura: *LP: 600 - 0.***

 **Kazumi Yukihira: Lyrilusc - Independent Nightingale? Haven't seen that in awhile.**

 **Izumi Yukihira: Yeah haven't seen Independent Nightingale in awhile.**

 **Kazumi Yukihira: I'm guessing Maka takes after you Ray?!**

 **Ray Akaba: Yep, you know it! You know when Maka collapsed after a duel against my little brother and her mind was sent to the duel monsters spirit world she told me what happened to her why she collapsed after a duel against Gray?!**

 **Rei Serio/Persona: So your saying that her mind was sent to the duel monsters spirit world where all of her duel monsters spirits come from?**

 **Kazumi &Izumi Yukihira: Yeah Rei does have a point Ray Akaba?**

 **Ray Akaba: Maka told me, my little brother and my parents what happened and why she collapsed after her against Gray? And after she told us this Gray started to make fun of her because she can see, hear and talk to her duel monsters spirits like me?**

 **Toshiki Kai &Taishi Miwa: Why would you tease your own sister?**

 **Gray Akaba: Because it was fun to tease Maka?!**

 **Ray Akaba: You know Maka hates you now for teasing her since she was four years old?**

 **Gray Akaba: You don't have to remind me?**

 **Ray Akaba: I have to hit you everytime you tease Maka!**

 **Maka Akaba: Ughuh! *Smiles On Her Win.***

 **Misaki Tokura: Looks like Maka won Ray, Gray, Kai, Miwa and Kouji.**

 **Ray Akaba,Gray Akaba,Toshiki Kai,Taishi Miwa &Kouji Ibuki: Yeah your Misaki!**

 ***The Bell Rings For Lunch.***

 **Maka Akaba: Looks like it's about time for lunch isn't it?**

 **Ray &Gray Akaba: Maka, Kouji, Misaki, Toshiki, Taishi and everyone from Alice Academy you guys coming or what?**

 **Maka Akaba,Kouji Ibuki,Misaki Tokura,Toshiki Kai,Taishi Miwa &Everyone From Alice Academy: Yeah we're coming Ray and Gray!**

 ***The United World Elementary School Students Headed Off To Lunch.***

 **Rei Serio/Persona: You were amazing today Maka!**

 **Maka Akaba: I don't know about that Rei?**

 **Kazumi Yukihira: Rei does have a point Maka.**

 **Izumi Yukihira: Yeah Maka you were amazing out there!**

 **Maka Akaba: I...I guess your right Mr. Kazumi, Mr. Izumi and Rei. By the way Misaki are you, your parents and uncle sure you guys want to help me save Ancient Fairy Dragon?**

 **Misaki Tokura: Yeah of course we're sure we want to help you save Ancient Fairy Dragon!**

 **Maka Akaba: I'm guessing the same applies to you guys Kouji, Kai and Miwa.**

 **Kouji Ibuki,Toshiki Kai &Taishi Miwa: Yep, we're going to help you save Ancient Fairy Dragon Maka!**

 **Maka Akaba: Thank you everyone.**

 ***When They Were Done Eating Their Lunch.***

 **Ray Akaba: I'm sure all of you will be able to help my sister save Ancient Fairy Dragon.**

 ***The Bell Rings.***

 ***At Maka Akaba's Class.***

 **Selena: Alright, let's begin our lesson.**

 ***After The Lesson Was Over.***

 ***The Bell Rings.***

 ***Toshiki Kai, Taishi Miwa, Kouji Ibuki And Misaki Tokura All Headed Back To Their Hometown.***

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 ***When Ray Akaba, Gray Akaba And Maka Akaba Arrived Home.***

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: We're home!**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Welcome home Ray, Gray and Maka!**

 **Cyan Akaba: Looks like everyone from Alice Academy are here for a visit! I'm guessing all of you hear the story from Ray and Gray but I'm guessing it's mostly Ray.**

 **Kazumi Yukihira: Yeah we did but I can't believe what has happened to Ancient Fairy Dragon?**

 **Leo Akaba: Maka's wanting to save her Ancient Fairy Dragon.**

 **Izumi Yukihira: Really... all on her own?**

 **Ray Akaba: Not all on her own Mr. Yukihira.**

 **Izumi Yukihira: What do you mean by that Ray Akaba?**

 **Ray Akaba: Maka has Kouji Ibuki, Misaki Tokura, Toshiki Kai and Taishi Miwa to help her save Ancient Fairy Dragon.**

 **Rei Serio/Persona: Your saying that Maka has those four to help her save Ancient Fairy Dragon?**

 **Ray Akaba: Yes, Kouji, Misaki, Toshiki and Taishi will be helping Maka save Ancient Fairy Dragon.**

 **Everyone From Alice Academy: We want to help Maka save her dragon too. If you'd let us help you Maka Akaba!**

 **Maka Akaba: Of course you can help me save my Ancient Fairy Dragon.**

 **Everyone From Alice Academy: Thank you Maka Akaba!**

 **Maka Akaba: No, problem at all.**

 **Cyan Akaba: How about we eat dinner now everyone?**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Dinner.***

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: We're going to bed now mom and dad!**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Okay Maka, Ray and Gray.**

 ***They All Headed To Bed.***

* * *

 _ **I'm going to stop here for now and I'll starting the next chapter of Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba**_ _ **I also want to wish Taishi Miwa a Happy Birthday in my story he still a little boy in elementary school. So I'll try to post new chapters everyday but it will take awhile to finish writing it so please wait for the next update.**_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Maka Akaba Spends Time With Everyone From Alice Academy And Her Childhood Friends Ren Suzugamori, Tetsu Shinjou, Jun Mutsuki, Leon Souryu, Sharlene Chen And Jillian Chen.

Previously on Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. Maka Akaba's childhood friends came to visit her. Ray Akaba told them what has happened to Ancient Fairy Dragon. And now Maka Akaba has to tell the rest of her childhood friends what happened in The Duel Monsters Spirit World. And also figure out how to save Ancient Fairy Dragon with the help of her childhood friends.

Let's begin the story.

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 **Ray &Maka Akaba: Morning mom and dad!**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Morning Ray and Maka!**

 **Everyone From Alice Academy: Morning Ray and Maka!**

 **Ray &Maka Akaba: Morning everyone!**

 **Gray Akaba: Morning mom, dad, Ray and Maka!**

 **Cyan,Leo,Ray &Maka Akaba: Morning Gray!**

 **Cyan Akaba: Ready to have breakfast everyone!**

 **Ray Akaba,Gray Akaba,Maka Akaba &Everyone From Alice Academy: Okay then!**

 ***When They Were Done Eating Breakfast.***

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: Bye mom and dad see you both after school!**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Okay see you three later!**

 ***Ray Akaba, Gray Akaba And Maka Akaba Headed Off To The United World Elementary School With Everyone From Alice Academy.***

* * *

At The United World Elementary School.

 ***When They Arrived At The United World Elementary School.***

 ***Ray Akaba, Gray Akaba And Maka Akaba Headed Off To Class.***

 **Selena: Morning everyone.**

 **Everyone: Morning Ms. Selena!**

 **Maka Akaba: ...**

 **Zarc Reon: Looks like Maka is still upset about what happened over the weekend.**

 **Selena: Alright, let's begin our lesson.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Okay!**

 **Maka Akaba: ...**

 **Selena: Zarc Reon read you read the first paragraph since Maka is still upset about what happened over the weekend.**

 **Zarc Reon: Okay then. *Zarc Reon Reads The First Paragraph.***

 ***After Zarc Reon Was Finish Reading The First Paragraph.***

 **Selena: Thank you Zarc. *Thinks: If Maka's other childhood friends were here they would know what to do about this?***

 **The United World Elementary School Principal: Sorry to interrupt but Maka you have visitors?**

 **Maka Akaba: Huh?**

 **Ren Suzugamori,Tetsu Shinjou,Jun Mutsuki,Leon Souryu,Sharlene Chen &Jillian Chen: Hey Maka!**

 **Maka Akaba: Ren, Tetsu, Jun, Leon, Sharlene and Jillian?**

 **Ren Suzugamori,Tetsu Shinjou,Jun Mutsuki,Leon Souryu,Sharlene Chen &Jillian Chen: Hey Maka your parents said you had something to tell us so what is it?**

 **Maka Akaba: W-Well, y-you see... Jun, Leon, Sharlene and Jillian. Ancient Fairy Dragon s-she's... she's been sealed away on top of a stone rock in the duel monsters spirit world.**

 **Jun Mutsuki,Leon Souryu,Sharlene Chen &Jillian Chen: Y-Your kidding right?**

 **Maka Akaba: *Shakes Her Head, No.***

 **Jun Mutsuki,Leon Souryu,Sharlene Chen &Jillian Chen: So your saying that someone sealed her away because they don't want her to interfere with their plans?**

 **Maka Akaba: *Shakes Her Head, Yes.***

 **Ren Suzugamori,Tetsu Shinjou,Jun Mutsuki,Leon Souryu,Sharlene Chen &Jillian Chen: No, wonder you haven't talked to any of your classmates and told them that your a signer.**

 **All Maka Akaba's Classmates: Maka's a what?**

 **Rei Serio/Persona: Ren, Tetsu, Jun, Leon, Sharlene and Jillian should Maka just tell them she has a mark on her arm?**

 **Ren Suzugamori,Tetsu Shinjou,Jun Mutsuki,Leon Souryu,Sharlene Chen &Jillian Chen: It's up to Maka rather she wants to or not? So what do you think you should do Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: I think I'll let them figure it out on their own.**

 **Ren Suzugamori,Tetsu Shinjou,Jun Mutsuki,Leon Souryu,Sharlene Chen &Jillian Chen: That's a good idea Maka?!**

 **Maka Akaba: You guys know me too well?**

 **Rei Serio/Persona: That's because we've known you since we were babies after all right Ren, Tetsu, Jun, Leon, Sharlene and Jillian?**

 **Ren Suzugamori,Tetsu Shinjou,Jun Mutsuki,Leon Souryu,Sharlene Chen &Jillian Chen: Yeah your right Rei?!**

 **Maka Akaba: You guys, Kouji and Misaki also known me as a baby as well you know that right?**

 **Ren Suzugamori,Tetsu Shinjou,Jun Mutsuki,Leon Souryu,Sharlene Chen,Jillian Chen &Rei Serio/Persona: Yeah we know Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: Even if I make new friends you guys will always be my childhood friends but Kouji and Misaki already met Kai and Miwa my two new best friends.**

 **Ren Suzugamori,Tetsu Shinjou,Jun Mutsuki,Leon Souryu,Sharlene Chen,Jillian Chen &Rei Serio/Persona: Yeah your right Maka!**

 **Kazumi Yukihira: What do you plan to do Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: I'm going to find a way to save Ancient Fairy Dragon and I'm not doing it alone? Besides I have my friends Kai, Miwa, Kouji, Misaki, Rei, my parents, my older sister Ray, my older brother Gray and all of you from Alice Academy. Ren, Tetsu, Jun, Leon, Sharlene and Jillian? Kai and Miwa don't know about you guys so you can't help me save Ancient Fairy Dragon since they don't know you guys?**

 **Ren Suzugamori,Tetsu Shinjou,Jun Mutsuki,Leon Souryu,Sharlene Chen &Jillian Chen: It's okay Maka we understand that you want us to wait to meet one of them in Middle School or when we're in High School.**

 **Maka Akaba: Thank you for understanding Ren, Tetsu, Jun, Leon, Sharlene and Jillian.**

 **Ren Suzugamori,Tetsu Shinjou,Jun Mutsuki,Leon Souryu,Sharlene Chen &Jillian Chen: We'll be cheering for you Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: I know you guys will?**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale: You have wonderful childhood friends that believe in you Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Assembled Nightingale?**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale: It's been a long time Maka. I know what your going through after loosing Ancient Fairy Dragon?**

 **Dragonic Overlord (Duel Monsters Version): Assembled Nightingale is right Maka you have wonderful childhood friends that believe in you. We know you'll be able to save Ancient Fairy Dragon.**

 **Maka Akaba: Dragonic Overlord? Both you and Assembled Nightingale know me too well.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale: Of course we've known you since you were four years old when you first came to the duel monsters spirit world Maka.**

 **Blaster Dark (Duel Monsters Version): They do have a point Maka we've known you since you first came to the duel monsters spirit world and that's when you made that promise to protect the duel monster spirit world and everyone isn't that right Blaster Blade?**

 **Blaster Blade (Duel Monsters Version): Yeah their right about this Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Blaster Dark and Blaster Blade?**

 **Blaster Blade (Duel Monsters Version): We're sure that you'll be able to save Ancient Fairy Dragon besides she is your duel monster Maka along with the rest of us who are also your duel monsters.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah your right Blaster Blade.**

 **Blaster Dark (Duel Monsters Version): Remember we'll always be here for you Maka Akaba.**

 **Maka Akaba: Thank you everyone.**

 ***The Bell Rings For Second Period.***

 **Selena: Alright, let's head to the Music Room.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Yeah let's go!**

 ***Maka Akaba, Her Classmates, Their Teacher Selena And Everyone From Alice Academy Headed To The Music Room.***

 **Mimi Shiki: I want to hear Maka sing again!**

 **Mia Nakatani: Same here.**

 **Zarc Reon,Reka Nakamura,Reko Toshiro,Ren Senjo,Len Teno,Reku Yuna, Kyo Shimatari,Ruka Senri,Yuka Kyo, Shiki Reka,Tenko Rin,Rena Ren &Yuna Yuki: That goes the same for us!**

 **Rei Serio/Persona: It's been awhile since we last heard you sing right Ren, Tetsu, Jun, Leon, Sharlene and Jillian.**

 **Ren Suzugamori,Tetsu Shinjou,Jun Mutsuki,Leon Souryu,Sharlene Chen &Jillian Chen: Yeah Rei's right it been awhile since we last heard you sing!**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay I'll make sure to sing again just like old times sake.**

 **Rei Serio/Persona: I can't wait to hear you sing again Maka?**

 ***In The Music Room.***

 **Selena: Alright, Maka you can ask anyone of your classmates or childhood friends to sing with you?**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay then I pick Rei Serio.**

 **Rei Serio/Persona: Alright!**

 **Maka Akaba: I also need Yuka Azumi, Izumi Yukihira and Kazumi Yukihira.**

 **Yuka Azumi,Izumi Yukihira &Kazumi Yukihira: Okay then Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba:** **Zutto Fallin love dareka no ai to kasanete wa** **Sore ga dondon Growin up kokoro ni towa wo kanjiru yo** **Baby Lady suteki na otona ni natte yuku** **Souzou dekinai mirai ga matte iru**

 **Kazumi &Izumi Yukihira: Saa kao wo agete waratteru dake de Dare yori suteki na Angel Hora kamisama mo nagei teru Koishi terunoni tsurai kao shitakunai Nara naosara waraou Koi ga kimi wo kireinisuru Break Through**

 **Rei Serio/Persona: Jishin wo motte toka iukedo Sonna kantan na koto janai  
Kawarou tte kimeta toki Kitto otonaninaru**

 **Maka Akaba &Rei Serio/Persona: "Daijoubu" kagami no jibun ni Hekondenai de sora miagete Sore ga nani yori utsukushii**

 **Maka Akana: Zutto Fallin love dareka no ai to kasanete wa Sore ga dondon Growin up kokoro ni towa wo kanjiru yo Baby Lady suteki na otona ni natte yuku Souzou dekinai mirai ga matte iru  
**

 **Yuka Azumi: Oh, oh, oh**

 **Kazumi &Izumi Yukihira: Itsukara darou kidzuitara mou Kizutsuita kako wasureteta nda mou Hajimari wo negatteita nda Kimi no mae ja hitasura jitanda Urei ni michita kimochi bitansan Koi shita nda**

 **Rei Serio/Persona: Onaji jidai onaji basho  
Meguriaeta kono kiseki ****Suki ni naru sore dake de** **Kitto shiawasena koto**

 **Maka Akaba: Afure yuku omoi wo taisetsu ni Karamawari de toumawari Demo ne sore ga utsukushii** **Dandan kokoro hiraite warau kimi ga iru** **Sore wa dondon hito wo yasashiku saseru akashida yo** **Baby Lady suteki na otona ni natte yuku** **Afureru hikari ga sekai wo terasu**

 **Rei Serio/Persona: Kako, ima, mirai to aruki tsudzukeru Everyday  
**

 **Maka Akaba: Tsuyoku are shiawase are sonomama no sugata de** **Gyutto mune ga shimetsuke rareru yoru no naka Nankai datte sa yume no naka de dakishimeru** **Zutto Fallin love dareka no ai to kasanete wa Sore ga dondon Growin up kokoro ni towa wo kanjiru yo Baby Lady suteki na otona ni natte yuku Souzou dekinai mirai ga matte iru**

 **Yuka Azumi: Oh, oh, oh**

 **Kazumi &Izumi Yukihira: ONE LOVE ONE HEART You're my Angel in my heart**

 ***The Bell Rings For Third Period.***

 **Selena: Well, let's head back for third period?**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Yeah let's go!**

 **Everyone From Alice Academy: Alright, let's go!**

 ***They All Headed Back To The Classroom.***

 ***When Maka Akaba, Her Childhood Friends, Her Classmates And Her Teacher Selena.***

 **Selena: Alright, let's begin our lesson? Maka can you solve this math problem?**

 **Maka Akaba: Alright, then? *Maka Akaba Solves The Math Problem.***

 ***When Maka Akaba Was Done Solving The Math Problem.***

 ***After All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates Solved The Math Problem.***

 **Selena: That's correct. Thank you Maka.** **Alright, let's take a break.**

 ***Maka Akaba Heads Back To Her Seat.***

 **Rei Serio/Persona: Smart as always Maka.**

 **Kazumi Yukihira: Yeah Rei has a point Maka Akaba.**

 **Izumi Yukihira &Yuka Azumi: As always Maka's smart in school like her older sister Ray Akaba.**

 **Maka Akaba: Thanks for the compliments but nothing's going to happy after just loosing Ancient Fairy Dragon.**

 **Selena: Well, looks like nothing gonna cheer her up after just loosing Ancient Fairy Dragon.**

 **Rei Serio/Persona: Well, at least we tried to cheer her up? Tokura maybe you know how to cheer her up?**

 **Misaki Tokura: I do but I don't know if it will work right Ren, Tetsu, Jun, Leon, Sharlene and Jillian?**

 **Ren Suzugamori,Tetsu Shinjou,Jun Mutsuki,Leon Souryu,Sharlene Chen &Jillian Chen: Yeah Misaki's right she not sure if it'll work or not? **

**Misaki Tokura: But let's give it a try guys?**

 **Ren Suzugamori,Tetsu Shinjou,Jun Mutsuki,Leon Souryu,Sharlene Chen &Jillian Chen: Yeah let's do it!**

 **Selena: If your sure it'll work go for it since you eight are her childhood friends including Kouji and the two new friends she's made before school started only you guys her childhood friends can cheer her up.**

 **Rei Serio/Persona: If anybody can do it's right guys?**

 **Ren Suzugamori,Tetsu Shinjou,Jun Mutsuki,Misaki Tokura,Leon Souryu,Sharlene Chen &Jillian Chen: Yeah Rei's right about this we're the only ones who can cheer Maka up.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: By the way Maka how's your cousin Shay Obsidian doing these days?**

 **Maka Akaba: Shay's doing great but you guys did see him last week except for you Rei you were at school.**

 **Rei Serio/Persona: It's fine really Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay if you say so?**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: We're going to cheer for you while your fighting against who ever your up against.**

 **Maka Akaba: Thanks Tetsu. I know you guys will always be there for me no matter what?.**

 **Leon Souryu: Of course we're your friends after all.**

 **Sharlene Chen &Jillian Chen: Yeah Leon's right about this Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Sharlene and Jillian? Thanks guys.**

 **Jun Musuki: You know we'll always be here for you Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah I know you guys will always be here for me!**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale: We'll also be here for you when ever you need us Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: Thanks Independent Nightingale.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale: Not at all Maka.**

 **Blaster Dark (Duel Monsters Version): Independent Nightingale's right Maka we'll be here when ever you need our help?**

 **Maka Akaba: All of just know how I feel about being lonely when my parents weren't around the same goes for my older sister as well but my older brother only cares about himself but I'm that I made with all of you.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Maka let's play your favorite card game?**

 **Maka Akaba: Alright, then. Blaster Dark if you may let him borrow the Shadow Paladin duel monsters dueling deck.**

 **Blaster Dark (Duel Monsters Version): Yes, of course Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Here you go Ren.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Thanks Maka.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: How about you guys get started since you both already have a deck to use?**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Ready Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: You bet!**

 **Maka Akaba &Ren Suzugamori: Let's Duel! *LP: 4000.***

 **Ren Suzugamori: I'll go first. I draw and I Summon Shadow Paladin - Blaster Javelin!**

 **Shadow Paladin - Blaster Javelin ATK 1500/DEF 1000 Level 4.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Since it's my first turn I end my turn your up.**

 **Maka Akaba: I draw! I Summon Witch Of The Black Rose!**

 **Witch Of The Black Rose ATK 1700/DEF 1200 Level 4.**

 **Maka Akaba: When I have a plant type monster already out on my field I can a other plant type monster monster from my hand or deck and I Summon Rose Fairy.**

 **Rose Fairy ATK 600/DEF 1200 Level 3.**

 **Maka Akaba: Now Level 4 Witch of the Black Forest tunes with Level 3 Rose Fairy. Let the spirit of the earth intertwine with the essence of the sky. I Synchro Summon! The Black Rose Dragon!**

 **Black Rose Dragon ATK 2400/DEF 1800 Level 7.**

 **Maka Akaba: Black Rose Dragon attack Blaster Javelin! And 500 points of damage!**

 **Ren Suzugamori: *LP: 4000 - 3500.***

 **Maka Akaba: now I place one card face down and I End my turn your up.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: My turn! I Summon Skull Witch Nemain!**

 **Skull Witch Nemain ATK 300/DEF 100 Level 4.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Next I Summon Shadow Paladin - Blaster Javelin!**

 **Shadow Paladin - Blaster Javelin ATK 1500/DEF 1000 Level 4.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: I overlay Skull Witch Nemain and Shadow Paladin - Blaster Javelin! In order to build! The overlay network! I Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Shadow Paladin - Blaster Dark!**

 **Shadow Paladin - Blaster Dark ATK 2500/DEF 1200 Rank 4.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: I activate Blaster Dark's special ability by using one overlay unit you take 500 Points of damage!**

 **Maka Akaba: I don't think so, I activate my trap Mirror Force it nagates your attack and I take no damage!**

 **Ren Suzugamori: I End my turn.**

 **Maka Akaba: I draw! I Summon Lyrilusc - Turquoise Warbler!**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler ATK 100/DEF 100 Level 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: I activate Turquoise Warbler's special ability I can another Lyrilusc monster from my hand or deck and I Summon Lyrilusc - Sapphire Swallow and Cobalt Sparrow!**

 **Lyrilusc - Sapphire Swallow ATK 100/DEF 0 Level 1.**

 **Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow ATK 0/DEF 100 Level 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: Now I overlay Turquoise Warbler, Cobalt Sparrow and Sapphire Swallow in order to build! The overlay network! Birds with beautiful wings come and nobly shine on the battlefield! I Xyz Summon! Fly down! Rank 1! Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale!**

 **Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale ATK 0/DEF 0 Rank 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale now gains an extra 100 ATK Points for every one of her overlay units!**

 **Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale ATK 300/DEF 0 Rank 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: Direct attack! First attack!**

 **Ren Suzugamori: *LP: 3500 - 3000.***

 **Maka Akaba: Second!**

 **Ren Suzugamori: *LP: 3000 - 2500.***

 **Maka Akaba: Third!**

 **Ren Suzugamori: *LP: 2500 - 2000.***

 **Maka Akaba: Fourth!**

 **Ren Suzugamori: *LP: 2000 - 1500.***

 **Maka Akaba: Fifth!**

 **Ren Suzugamori: *LP: 1500 - 1000.***

 **Maka Akaba: I End my turn your up.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: I draw! I Summon Blaster Dark Revenger!**

 **Blaster Dark Revenger ATK 2400/DEF 1600 Level 6.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Blaster Dark Revenger attack Maka directly!**

 **Blaster Dark Revenger (Duel Monsters Version): There's no way Ren Suzugamori!**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Blaster Dark you never told me that Blaster Dark Revenger only obeys Maka.**

 **Blaster Dark (Duel Monsters Version): Sorry, I didn't he only take orders from Maka. How you use me instead because Blaster Dark Revenger only obeys Maka.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: I activate Blaster Dark special ability by the last of his overlay units he can attack Assembled Nightingale directly!**

 **Maka Akaba: That's not going I also use one of Assembled Nightingale's overlay unit! To save her from destruction! When I use an overlay unit Assembled Nightingale looses 100 ATK points.**

 **Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale ATK 200/DEF 0 Rank 1.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Now Blaster Dark attack Maka directly!**

 **Maka Akaba: I also use an one of Assembled Nightingale's overlay units and I take no damage! When I use an overlay unit Assembled Nightingale looses 100 ATK points.**

 **Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale ATK 100/DEF 0 Rank 1.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: I end my turn your up.**

 **Maka Akaba: You may have gotten rid of two of Assembled Nightingale's overlay units but it can still attack you three times in a row.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: *LP: 1000 - 700.***

 ***Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale Attacks Ren Suzugamori.***

 **Ren Suzugamori: *LP: 700 - 400.***

 ***Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale Continues Attacks Ren Suzugamori.***

 **Ren Suzugamori: *LP: 400 - 100.***

 **Maka Akaba: Now I activate the spell card Lyrilusc - Bird Song! With the power of this spell I can Summon a level 1 monster in DEF mode. Come on out Lyrilusc - Turquoise Warbler.**

 **Lyrilusc - Turquoise Warbler ATK 100/DEF 100 Level 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: Now activate the spell card Polymerzation! I fuse Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale and Lyrilusc - Turquoise Warbler! Twitter of the songbird that resounds in the dark night. Become one with the inner voice and cry more intensely! I Fusion Summon! Fly down! Noble isolated night bird! Lyrilusc - Independent Nightingale!**

 **Lyrilusc - Independent Nightingale ATK 1000/DEF 0 Level 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: I activate Independent Nightingale's special ability when it for how many overlay units the Fusion material Assembled Nightingale had it level goes up.**

 **Lyrilusc - Independent Nightingale ATK 1000/DEF 0 Level 3.**

 **Maka Akaba: And it gains 500 ATK points for every one of her levels.**

 **Lyrilusc - Independent Nightingale ATK 1500/DEF 0 Level 3.**

 **Maka Akaba: Now Independent Nightingale attack Ren directly!**

 **Ren Suzugamori: *LP: 100 - 0.* Looks like I looses again!**

 **Maka Akaba: Well, at least your getting better.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Thanks and why didn't you tell Blaster Dark Revenger only obeys you Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Because I wanted you to figure it out on your own. That's why I didn't tell you Ren.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Well, I'm you wanted me to figure it out on my own.**

 **Rei Serio/Persona: Maka amazing as always right Mr. Yukihira?**

 **Izumi Yukihira: Yeah guess your right.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: As always your amazing Maka. Don't you agree Ren, Jun, Leon, Sharlene, Jillian and Rei?**

 **Ren Suzugamori,Jun Musuki,Leon Souryu, Sharlene Chen,Jillian Chen &Rei Serio/Persona: Yeah Tetsu's right about this Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Thanks guys.**

 **Leon Souryu: Not at all Maka. After all we are your friends.**

 **Maka Akaba: Thanks Ren, Tetsu, Jun, Leon, Sharlene, Jillian and Rei!**

 **Ren Suzugamori,Tetsu Shinjou,Jun Musuki,Leon Souryu,Sharlene Chen,Jillian Chen &Rei Serio/Persona: Not at all Maka.**

 **Shiki Tenko: Hey, Maka you were amazing.**

 **Maka Akaba: Thanks Shiki.**

 **Shiki Tenko: Of course after all we've known each other since we were four years old after all that's when we first started playing duel monsters after all Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah your right Shiki your parents and my parents known each other since elementary school after all. By the way how's your sister doing?**

 **Shiki Tenko: She's doing great and get this Yuki said she wants to meet you Maka?!**

 **Maka Akaba: Really she wants to meet me in person?!**

 **Shiki Tenko: Are you free Friday after school.**

 ***Maka Akaba Looks At Ren Suzugamori, Tetsu Shinjou, Jun Musuki, Leon Souryu, Sharlene Chen, Jillian Chen And Rei Serio/Persona.***

 ***They Shake Their Head, Yes.***

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah I'm free Friday after school but I have to let my parents know I'm going to meet your sister?**

 **Shiki Tenko: I'll let my parents know your coming over Friday after school.**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay then. By the way Shiki is Yuki in Pre-School now?**

 **Shiki Tenko: Yeah she is I remember when we first met in Pre-School.**

 **Maka Akaba: Same goes for me Shiki.**

 **Shiki Tenko: Your the youngest Akaba after all.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah Ray oldest, Gray second oldest and I'm the youngest of the two.**

 **Shiki Tenko: But you never get into fight with your parents, sister or brother after all Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: That may Shiki but I'm always the one who stops Ray and Gray from fight you what I mean.**

 **Shiki Tenko: It's been long time hasn't Ren Suzugamori, Tetsu Shinjou, Jun Mutsuki, Leon Souryu, Sharlene Chen, Jillian Chen and Rei Serio.**

 **Ren Suzugamori,Tetsu Shinjou,Jun Mutsuki,Leon Souryu,Sharlene Chen,Jillian Chen &Rei Serio/Persona: Yeah it's been a long time hasn't it Shiki Tenko.**

 **Mr. Hyuga: Maka who is this boy?**

 **Maka Akaba: Mr. Hyuga this is my friend from Pre-School his name is Shiki Tenko.**

 **Shiki Tenko: It's very nice to meet you I'm Shiki Tenko.**

 **Mr. Hyuga: It's very nice to meet you as well Shiki Tenko.**

 **Maka Akaba: Shiki I need to tell you something it's about my Ancient Fairy Dragon?**

 **Shiki Tenko: What is Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: W-Well,... y-you see... Ancient Fairy Dragon... she's been sealed away on top of a rock in the duel monsters spirit world.**

 **Shiki Tenko: Why would somebody do that?**

 **Maka Akaba: I don't know but I'm to try my best to save Ancient Fairy Dragon.**

 **Shiki Tenko: You must be suffering a lot after loosing Ancient Fairy Dragon?**

 **Maka Akaba: I am but... I want to try my hardest so that I can save Ancient Fairy Dragon.**

 **Kazumi Yukihira: Maka?**

 **Izumi Yukihira: Maka are you sure your alright?**

 **Yuka Azumi: Yeah Mr. Yukihira's right Maka are sure you'll be alright?**

 **Maka Akaba: Don't worry? I'll be fine guys. So worry about me okay?**

 **Masachika Shiki: Maka don't worry you'll be able to save Ancient Fairy Dragon?**

 **Maka Akaba: I hope Shiki?**

 **Masachika Shiki: We know you'll be able to save Ancient Fairy Dragon?**

 **Maka Akaba: You something when I four years old I collapsed after a duel with my older brother Gray because I was able to hear, see and talk to my duel monsters spirits like my older sister Ray. When I was in the duel monsters spirit world I made a promise with Ancient Fairy Dragon that I'd protect everyone in the duel monsters spirit world but then I heard my older sister and brother's voice and so ran and told her that I couldn't protect you all by myself. But I'm not going to make the same mistake I did when I four years old, I'm going to keep my promise this time.**

 **Kaoru Igarashi: I know you can do it Maka? We believe in you.**

 **Maka Akaba: Ms. Igarashi?**

 **Luna Koizumi: Yeah we believe in you Maka Akaba!**

 **Jinno: Same goes for me?**

 **Kuonji: I too believe in you Maka Akaba.**

 **Maka Akaba: Thank you everyone.**

 **Anju L. Narumi: I believe in you as well Maka Akaba.**

 **Maka Akaba: I'm going to do whatever it takes to save Ancient Fairy Dragon no matter what.**

 **Ren Suzugamori,Tetsu Shinjou,Jun Mutsuki,Leon Souryu,Sharlene Chen,Jillian Chen &Rei Serio/Persona: Maka?**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: Since you've already played against Ren looks like it's my turn to play against you Maka?!**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay, hang on Tetsu you gotta borrow the Dark Irregulars. King Of Diptera, Beelzebub can Tetsu borrow the duel monsters Dark Irregulars deck.**

 **King Of Diptera, Beelzebub (Duel Monsters Version): Yes, of course Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Here you go Tetsu.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: Thanks Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Not at all. Ready to get started?**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: Yeah let's get started?**

 **Maka Akaba &Tetsu Shinjou: Let's Duel!**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: I draw! I summon Nightmare Baby!**

 **Nightmare Baby ATK 100/DEF 1200 Level 1.**

 **Yuka Azumi: HAHAHA! That's a funny name for a duel monsters card!**

 **Maka Akaba: Just ignore her Tetsu?**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: Okay I will. Now I place one card face down and end my turn your up Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: I draw! I summon Lunalight Blue Cat!**

 **Lunalight Blue Cat ATK 1600/DEF 1200 Level 4.**

 **Maka Akaba: When I have a Lunalight monster already out on my field! I can summon Lunalight Purple Butterfly!**

 **Lunalight Purple Butterfly ATK 1000/DEF 1000 Level 3.**

 **Maka Akaba: Now I activate the spell card Polymerization! I fuse Lunalight Blue Cat with Lunalight Purple Butterfly! By combining the reflexes of a fierce feline with the fluttering fury of a night time huntress, I can create a new lunar legend! I Fusion Summon! Lunalight Cat Dancer!**

 **Lunalight Cat Dancer ATK 2400/DEF 2000 Level 7.**

 **Maka Akaba: Lunalight Cat Dancer attack Nightmare Baby! And you take 500 points of damage!**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: *LP: 4000 - 3500.***

 **Maka Akaba: I place one card face down and end my turn. Your up.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: I draw! I summon Devil Child!**

 **Devil Child ATK 2300/DEF 1000 Level 6.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: I end my turn.**

 **Maka Akaba: I draw! I summon Lunalight Purple Butterfly!**

 **Lunalight Purple Butterfly ATK 1000/DEF 1000 Level 3.**

 **Maka Akaba: Next I activate the spell card Polymerization! I fuse Lunalight Cat Dancer with Lunalight Purple Butterfly! By combining the reflexes of a fierce feline with the fluttering fury of a night time huntress, I can create a new lunar legend! I Fusion Summon! Now appear, sleek creature of the night, and ready those razor-sharp claws! Lunalight Panther Dancer is on the prowl!**

 **Lunalight Panther Dancer ATK 2800/DEF 2500 Level 8.**

 **Maka Akaba: Lunalight Panther Dancer attack Devil Child!**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: *LP: 3500 - 3000.***

 **Maka Akaba: I end my turn your up Tetsu.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: I draw! I summon King Of Diptera, Beelzebub!**

 **King Of Diptera, Beelzebub ATK 2900/DEF 1000 Level 6.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: King Of Diptera, Beelzebub attack Lunalight Panther Dancer!**

 **Maka Akaba: I activate my trap Mesmerizing Dance! I can change my monster's battle position. I change Lunalight Panther Dancer to DEF mode.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: I end my turn.**

 **Maka Akaba: I draw! I summon Lunalight Black Sheep and Lunalight Purple Butterfly!**

 **Lunalight Black Sheep ATK 100/DEF 600 Level 2.**

 **Lunalight Purple Butterfly ATK 1000/DEF 1000 Level 3.**

 **Maka Akaba: Now I activate the spell card Polymerization! I fuse Panther Dancer, Black Sheep and Purple Butterfly! By combining the precision of a panther, the cunning covertness of a stealthy beast, and the fluttering fury of a nighttime huntress, I can create a new lunar legend! I Fusion Summon! The majestic, the mighty, the masterful Lunalight Leo Dancer!**

 **Lunalight Leo Dancer ATK 3500/DEF 3000 Level 10.**

 **Maka Akaba: Lunalight Leo Dancer attack King Of Diptera, Beelzebub!**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: *LP: 3000 - 2500.***

 **Maka Akaba: Lunalight Leo Dancer attack Tetsu directly!**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: *LP: 2500 - 2000.***

 **Maka Akaba: I end my turn your up.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: I draw! I summon Stil Vampir!**

 **Stil Vampir ATK 2400/DEF 2000 Level 7.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: I end my turn.**

 **Maka Akaba: I draw! I summon Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow!**

 **Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow ATK 0/DEF 100 Level 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: When I have a Lyrilusc monster already out on my field that's not Sapphire Swallow. I can summon it along with Sapphire Swallow. Come forth! Sapphire Swallow! And the second Cobalt Sparrow!**

 **Lyrilusc - Sapphire Swallow ATK 100/DEF 0 Level 1.**

 **Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow ATK 0/DEF 100 Level 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: I activate Sapphire Swallow's special ability I can summon a second Sapphire Swallow from my hand.**

 **Lyrilusc - Sapphire Swallow ATK 100/DEF 0 Level 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: Now I'm going to overlay my two Cobalt Sparrows along with my two Sapphire Swallows! In order to build! The overlay network! Birds with beautiful wings! Come and nobly shine on the battlefield! I Xyz Summon! Fly down! Rank 1! Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale!**

 **Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale ATK 0/DEF 0 Rank 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale now gains an extra 100 ATK points for every one of her overlay units!**

 **Lyrilusc - Asssembled Nightingale ATK 400/DEF 0 Rank 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: Direct attack! First attack!**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: *LP: 2000 - 1500.***

 **Maka Akaba: Second!**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: *LP: 1500 - 1000.***

 **Maka Akaba: Third!**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: *LP: 1000 - 500.***

 **Maka Akaba: Fourth!**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: *LP: 500 - 0.***

 **Ren Suzugamori: Is that all you've got Tetsu?**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: Shut up.**

 ***Bell Rings For Fourth Period.***

 **Selena: Alright, everyone let's head to the home ec room.**

 ***At The Home Ec Room.***

 **Selena: Remember we'll be heading back early okay.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Right!**

 **Selena: Today we'll be making Taiyaki. Maka you know how to cook right?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah I how how to cook?**

 **Selena: I'm guessing your parents taught you to cook all different types of foods and desserts right.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah they did.**

 **Selena: Alright, let's get started?**

 **All Maka Akaba's Classmates: Yeah!**

 ***They Stared Making The Batter.***

 ***After They Were Done Making The Batter. They Stared Making The Filling.***

 **Selena: Let's try them shall we?**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Yeah let's!**

 ***They Tried It Out.***

 **All Maka Akaba's Classmates: It's good!**

 **Maka Akaba &Zarc Reon: Yeah it's pretty good.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating.***

 **Selena: Alright, let's head back.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Right!**

 ***Maka Akaba, Her Childhood Friends, Everyone From Alice Academy, All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates And Selena Headed Back To The Classroom.***

 ***When They Arrived Back To The Classroom.***

 ***The Bell Rings For Lunch.***

 **Selena: Looks like it's time for lunch so I'll see all of you after lunch.**

 ***With Maka Akaba, Her Older Siblings, Childhood Friends And Everyone From Alice Academy.***

 **Rei Serio/Persona: Wow Maka did you make your lunch yourself?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah I did.**

 **Izumi Yukihira: It looks amazing Maka!?**

 **Masachika Shiki: Yeah it looks amazing Maka Akaba.**

 **Maka Akaba: You know Shiki that you don't have to call me by my full name you can just call me Maka.**

 **Masachika Shiki: Alright, then Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Say Ren, Tetsu, Jun, Leon, Sharlene, Jillian and Rei I like having my childhood friends who about me more then anything.**

 **Ren Suzugamori,Tetsu Shinjou,Jun Mutsuki,Leon Souryu,Sharlene Chen,Jillian Chen &Rei Serio/Persona: Maka? We like having you as our childhood friend as well Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Big sister Ray?**

 **Ray Akaba: What is it?**

 **Maka Akaba: I like having friends who care about me Ray!?**

 **Ray Akaba: Maka?**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Lunch.***

 ***The Bell Rings For Fifth Period.***

 ***Maka Akaba, Ray Akaba, Gray Akaba, Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends And Everyone From Alice Academy Headed To Their Classroom.***

 ***With Maka Akaba, Her Childhood Friends, Everyone From Alice Academy, Her Classmates And Selena.***

 **Selena: Alright, go get change for PE. We're going to head outside to today.**

 ***When They Were Done Changing In The Locker Room.***

 **Selena: Alright, let's head outside.**

 ***They Headed Outside.***

 **Selena: Alright, today we be play soccer.**

 ***They Started To Play Soccer.***

 **Shiki Tenko: Maka!**

 **Maka Akaba: Got it *Maka Akaba Scores A Goal For Her Team.***

 **Selena: Look like Maka's team wins the game. Alright, let head back inside.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Right!**

 ***They All Headed Back Inside.***

 ***They Headed To The Locker Room's To Change.***

 ***After They Were Done Changing.***

 **Selena: Let's head back to the classroom.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Right!**

 ***When They Arrived Back To The Classroom.***

 ***The Bell Rings For Sixth Period.***

 **Selena: Alright, let's begin our history lesson.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Right!**

 ***After The Lesson Was Over.***

 **Selena: You can take a break now.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Okay Then Ms. Selena!**

 **Rei Serio/Persona: Wow Maka you sure are smart in school.**

 **Maka Akaba: You really think so?**

 **Rei Serio/Persona: Yeah and besides your great at everything in school after all!**

 **Shiki Tenko: Rei does have a point Maka?!**

 **Maka Akaba: Shiki? Rei? And everyone? Thank you.**

 ***The Bell Rings.***

 **Selena: I'll see you all to tomorrow.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Okay Ms. Selena!**

 ***They All Headed Home.***

 ***Ren Suzugamori,Tetsu Shinjou,Jun Mutsuki,Leon Souryu,Sharlene Chen And Jillian Chen Headed Home.***

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 ***When Ray Akaba, Gray Akaba, Maka Akaba And Everyone From Alice Academy Arrived At The Akaba House.***

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: We're home!**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Welcome home. So how did go? Did anyone of you tried to cheer up Maka after loosing Ancient Fairy Dragon?**

 **Masachika Shiki: Well, it worked a little but it wasn't for long until she depress again.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Oh? So that's what happened today at her school?**

 **Cyan Akaba: How about we not talk about that right now it will make Maka even more sad about loosing Ancient Fairy Dragon?**

 **Everyone From Alice Academy: Right Cyan/Mrs. Akaba?**

 **Cyan Akaba: Let's have dinner?**

 **Leo Akaba,Ray Akaba,Gray Akaba,Maka Akaba &Everyone From Alice Academy: Okay then!**

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: We're going to bed now mom and dad.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Okay then Ray, Gray and Maka see you three in the morning!**

 ***They All Headed To Bed.***

* * *

 _ **I'll be stopping here and writing the next chapter of Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. I'll try to update everyday but it will take until the chapters are finish so please understand that it will take awhile to complete the chapters of Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. Review/Comment/Like/Follow/Favorite.**_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Maka Akaba Gets An Invitation To The Fortune Cup.

Previously on Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. Maka Akaba was spending time with her childhood friends when they came from overseas and from a different town. What do you thinks going to happen in this chapter? Will Maka Akaba find a way to save her Ancient Fairy Dragon? Do you think Maka Akaba will ever be able to save Ancient Fairy Dragon?

Let's begin the story.

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 **Ray &Maka Akaba: Morning mom, dad and everyone.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Morning Ray and Maka!**

 **Gray Akaba: Morning mom, dad, Ray, Maka and everyone from Alice Academy.**

 **Rei Serio/Persona: Morning Maka and everyone.**

 **Maka Akaba: Morning Rei and everyone.**

 **Everyone From Alice Academy: Morning Maka!**

 **Cyan Akaba: Maka you know Thursday you have Duel Monsters Club after school.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah I know mom and don't have a bad memory unlike certain someone I.**

 **Rei Serio/Persona: Your talking about Ren Suzugamori aren't you Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: You know it?**

 **Kazumi Yukihira: That's right Maka's in the duel monsters club isn't she?**

 **Leo Akaba: Yes, she is Maka's a talented duelist like her older sister Ray.**

 **Izumi Yukihira: Rei your the same age as Maka right?**

 **Rei Serio/Persona: Yeah I am.**

 **Cyan Akaba: How about we have breakfast now?**

 **Leo,Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: Okay then!**

 **Everyone From Alice Academy: Alright then!**

 ***When They Were Done Eating Breakfast.***

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: We better get going bye mom and dad see you both after school!**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Bye Maka, Ray and Gray see three when you get home!**

 ***They Headed To The United World Elementary School.***

* * *

At The United World Elementary School.

 ***When They Arrived** **They Headed To Their Homeroom Class.***

 **Selena: Morning everyone.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Good Morning Ms. Selena!**

 **Selena: Let's begin our lesson.**

 ***The Bell Rings For Second Period.***

 **Selena: Ready to head to the Music Room.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Yeah let's go!**

 ***They Headed To The Music Room.***

 **Selena: Maka can you sing for us since your childhood friend Misaki Tokura isn't here right now.**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay then.**

 ***Maka Akaba Takes A Deep Breath.***

 **Maka Akaba: Ojii-chan wa itteta, kono toshi ni natte mo Hito to wakariau koto wa, totemo muzukashi to Ojii-chan wa koboshita, kono toshi ni natte mo Hito to wakareru koto wa, totemo kowai to** **Isu ni fukaku koshikakete** **Tooku wo nagameru** **Me no oku de yureru sabishisa wa** **Ojii-chan dake no mono** **Demo boku nimo wakaru yo** **Sukoshi dake nara** **Boku mo itsuka sono kurai** **Fukaku dareka wo aishitai** **Anata ga ichizu ni Obaa-chan wo aishita you ni** **Otou-san wa itteta, otoko no ko wa ne** **Donna koto ga atte mo** **Onna no ko wo mamoru no sa** **Sorekara kou tsuzuketa, Otou-san ga ne** **Inai toki wa omae ga** **Okaa-san wo mamorunda to** **Koe wo aragetarisezu** **Keshite rikutsu wa narabezu** **Shizuka na mizuumi no you ni** **Sugata de oshieta** **Ima boku nimo wakaru yo, sukoshi dake nara** **Daiji ni omou koto to** **Daiji ni suru koto wa chigau to** **Anata ga shizuka ni** **Bokura wo aishitekureta kara** **Oyako ni shimashite mo** **Danjou ni shimashite mo** **Ai to wa tomo ni subarashii** **Kioku wo nokosu koto na no ka mo ne** **Sonna kioku nante, watashi ni wa nai to** **Yuu no de areba ima kara** **Egaite mimasen ka** **Mada massara na ashita ni** **Kibou no e no gu wo nosete**

 **Selena: Well, done Maka.**

 **Shiki Tenko: Wow, Maka you were amazing as always.**

 **Yuka Azumi: Maka that was amazing?**

 **Astra &Kameron Obsidian: That was amazing Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Uncle and Auntie!?**

 ***Maka Akaba Runs Up And Hugs Them.***

 ***Astra And Kameron Obsidian Hugs Her Back.***

 **Shay Obsidian: Maka! Maka!**

 **Maka Akaba: Hi Shay.**

 **Kazumi Yukihira: Maka is this the cousin you've talked so much about?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yes, Mr. Kazumi? This is my cousin Shay Obsidian.**

 **Everyone From Alice Academy: Shay Obsidian huh?**

 **Rei Serio/Persona: Shay huh?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah Shay's younger cousin. *Maka Akaba Smiles At Them.***

 **Masachika Shiki: So this Shay Obsidian your younger cousin huh Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah this is my cousin Shay.**

 **Anju L. Narumi: What's so great about this kid anyways?**

 **Kaoru Igarashi: You shouldn't say things like that?**

 **Shay Obsidian: *Starts Crying.***

 **Kaoru Igarashi: Now've you done it Narumi?**

 **Maka Akaba: There, there. Don't cry Shay?**

 **Shay Obsidian: *Stops Crying.***

 **Everyone From Alice Academy: Wow Maka how did you do that?**

 **Maka Akaba: I watch my cousin when my aunt and uncle are not home.**

 **Everyone From Alice Academy: That explains it.**

 **Maka Akaba: So auntie and uncle what are you both doing here?**

 **Astra &Kameron Obsidian: We just came to see how you've been Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: I'm doing good so you don't have to worry about a thing auntie and uncle!**

 ***Maka Akaba's Phone Starts Ringing.***

 **Maka Akaba: Huh?**

 **Selena: It must be your childhood friend calling you Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah it's actually Misaki Tokura calling me?**

 ***Maka Akaba Picks Up Her Phone.***

 **Maka Akaba: Hello this Maka Akaba?**

 **Misaki Tokura: Hey Maka how are you doing? Are doing okay after loosing Ancient Fairy Dragon?**

 **Maka Akaba: Not really but I'm going to try my best to save Ancient Fairy Dragon, Misaki?**

 **Misaki Tokura: I'm going to help you save her Maka!**

 **Maka Akaba: Misaki? Thanks Misaki!**

 **Misaki Tokura: Even though Ren, Tetsu, Jun, Leon, Sharlene and Jillian can't help you they did say they'll be cheering for you after all Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah I know besides Kouji, Kai, Miwa, everyone from Alice Academy and Rei are help us save my Ancient Fairy Dragon after all.**

 **Misaki Tokura: Yeah I know they'll be helping us after all.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah I know Misaki?**

 **Misaki Tokura: Maka I'll later, okay?**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay Misaki!**

 ***They Both Hung Up The Phone.***

 **Masachika Shiki: I guess Misaki Tokura really wanted to talk to you Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah your right Shiki, Misaki really wanted to talk to because she couldn't make it yesterday!**

 **Astra Obsidian: What you'd expect from our niece right Kameron?**

 **Kameron Obsidian: Yeah your right Astra? Maka always has a bright smile on her face ever since she was a baby after all.**

 **Maka Akaba: Auntie? And Uncle?**

 **Kaoru Igarashi: Your aunt and uncle are right about this you know Maka?**

 **Yuka Azumi: I'm sure you'll be able to save your Dragon Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yuka? Thanks.**

 **Kazumi Yukihira: Maka you'll be able to save your Ancient Fairy Dragon when you figure out who's behind this and why they sealed Ancient Fairy Dragon away?**

 **Maka Akaba: Thank you Mr. Kazumi. When I get today I'll research something that might help me figure what kind of forces of evil is planning to destroy the real and the duel monsters spirit world?**

 **Everyone From Alice Academy: Maka?**

 **Selena: Alright, let's head back to the classroom everyone?**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Right!**

 ***They All Headed Back To The Classroom.***

 ***The Bell Rings For Third Period.***

 **Selena: Alright, lesson begin our lesson everyone?**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Okay!**

 **Selena: Maka can you answer the first math problem?**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay then. *Maka Akaba Goes Up To The Board.***

 ***Maka Akaba Answers The First Math Question.***

 **Selena: That's correct! Very good Maka.**

 ***Maka Akaba Goes Back To Her Seat.***

 **Everyone From Alice Academy: As always Maka your really smart in school just like your older sister Ray Akaba!**

 **Maka Akaba: Thanks for the complement.**

 **Kazumi Yukihira: Maka I'm sure you'll be able to save your Ancient Fairy Dragon?**

 **Maka Akaba: Mr. Kazumi? Thank you.**

 **Yuka Azumi: Maka we'll have you save your Ancient Fairy Dragon?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yuka? Thank you Yuka.**

 **Izumi Yukihira: Maka you and your older sister Ray Akaba may look alike but you two are completely different from each other am I right Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: You guys are the first people to be able to tell us apart?**

 **Kazumi Yukihira: Really no has ever tell you and your older sister apart?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yes, no one has ever been able to tell us apart from each other.**

 **Shiki Tenko: I'm of Maka's childhood friends so I was able to tell Maka and Ray apart they may look the same but their completely different.**

 **Everyone From Alice Academy: That must be amazing to have people be able to tell you and Ray apart from each other.**

 **Maka Akaba: You really think so?**

 **Everyone From Alice Academy: Yeah of course we're going to help you save Ancient Fairy Dragon no matter what!**

 **Maka Akaba: Thanks Alice Academy.**

 **Everyone From Alice Academy: *They Smile At Maka Akaba.***

 **Selena: You have amazing people who care about you Maka.**

 **The United World Elementary School Principal: Your teacher's right Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: United World Elementary School Principal?**

 **The United World Elementary School Principal: Hello, everyone.**

 **Kazumi Yukihira: Say Astra?**

 **Astra Obsidian: What is it?**

 **Kazumi Yukihira: Do you think we'll be able to help Maka save Ancient Fairy Dragon?**

 **Astra Obsidian: Of course we'll be able to help Maka save Ancient Fairy Dragon. It's already been hard for her after loosing Ancient Fairy Dragon.**

 **Rei Serio/Persona: I think we should cheer her up after loosing Ancient Fairy Dragon?**

 **Izumi Yukihira: Maybe you might know how to cheer her up Rei?**

 **Rei Serio/Persona: I do but I don't know if it'll work?**

 **Himemiya: I'm sure that Maka Akaba the youngest daughter of Leo and Cyan Akaba will be able to save that duel monster card she cares about that helped her through a lot.**

 **Masachika Shiki: Maka must really want to save her Ancient Fairy Dragon more than anything?**

 **Nodacchi: Maka is after all a signer after all.**

 **Luna Koizumi: Then Maka has to protect the world from the forces of evil after all.**

 **Kameron Obsidian: I hope that we could help Maka with saving Ancient Fairy Dragon.**

 **?: Maka! Maka!**

 **Maka Akaba: Huh? This voice... it's Ancient Fairy Dragon?**

 **Kazumi Yukihira: That's right Maka can hear, see and talk to her duel monsters? It may not be an Alice Ability like what we have but she's definitely someone who want to protect the duel monsters spirit world and the real world. After all Maka was chosen by The Crimson Dragon after all right everyone.**

 **Ancient Fairy Dragon: Maka I may not be able to because I'm sealed on top of this rock but I can guide from the duel monsters spirit world to your own world but I also know that all the duel monsters here in the duel monsters spirit world will also help you save your own world and the duel monsters spirit world.**

 **Maka Akaba: Ancient Fairy Dragon? Thank you Ancient Fairy Dragon.**

 **Ancient Fairy Dragon: Not at all Maka.**

 ***The Bell Rings For Fourth Period.***

 **Selena: Alright, let's begin our lesson?**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Right Ms. Selena!**

 **Selena: Alright, today we'll be making a teddy bear?**

 ***They Begin To Make Their Teddy Bears.***

 **Selena: Wow, Maka your teddy bear looks amazing, Maka. Have you decided who your giving it to yet?**

 **Maka Akaba: No, not Ms. Selena. But maybe I should give it to my boyfriend Kouji Ibuki?**

 **Selena: You should Maka to let Kouji Ibuki know how much you care about him?**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay, then Ms. Selena.**

 **Selena: I'm sure Kouji would love your for him?**

 **Maka Akaba: Your really think so Ms. Selena.**

 **Selena: Yes, of course I think so Maka.**

 ***When The Lesson Was Over.***

 **Selena: Looks like it's almost time for lunch?**

 **Astra Obsidian: Bye Maka your cousin, aunt and I have to go so we'll see the next time we come visit you at your house.**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay uncle.**

 ***Astra, Kameron And Shay Obsidian Headed Home.***

 ***The Bell Rings For Lunch.***

 ***With Maka Akaba, Ray Akaba, Gray Akaba And** **Everyone From Alice Academy.***

 **Ray Akaba: Maka we heard that Aunt Astra, Uncle Kameron and our younger cousin Shay came to your class today.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah they came to see me today in my one of my classes.**

 **Ray Akaba: They must be worried about you Maka isn't that right Gray?**

 **Gray Akaba: Yeah big sister Ray does have a point Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: I guess your Ray and Gray.**

 **Rei Serio/Persona: Maka do you got anything you'll be doing Friday after school?**

 **Maka Akaba: No, why you ask Rei?**

 **Rei Serio/Persona: Well, I was wondering if you wanted to visit Kouji and Misaki after school on Friday?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah of course I'm going to go visit them on Friday after school. Speaking of school? Do you and everyone from Alice Academy know when you'll be heading back to Alice Academy?**

 **Rei Serio/Persona: On Sunday we'll be heading back to the Academy.**

 **Maka Akaba: ...**

 **Rei Serio/Persona: Don't worry we'll be coming back to visit you when we're not busy?**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay then Rei and everyone.**

 ***When They Were Done Eating Lunch.***

 **Kazumi Yukihira: Maka we'll come with you to your childhood friends's hometown since your visiting them on Friday.**

 **Maka Akaba: Maybe Kouji and Misaki will be happy to see us Rei?**

 **Rei Serio/Persona: Yeah your right Maka?**

 **Izumi Yukihira: Maka you must love the people who care so much about you?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah of I do Mr. Izumi.**

 **Masachika Shiki: We know how your feeling Maka because we care about you?**

 **Maka Akaba: Shiki? Everyone? Thank you.**

 **Everyone From Alice Academy: Not at all Maka!**

 ***The Bell Rings For Fifth Period.***

 ***They Headed To Class.***

 **Selena: Alright, everyone since it's a nice day out let's go outside for PE?**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Okay Ms. Selena!**

 ***Maka Akaba And Her Classmates Headed To The Locker Room To Change.***

 ***When They Were Done Changing.***

 **Selena: Alright, everyone let's head outside?**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Right Ms. Selena!**

 ***They All Headed Outside.***

 **Selena: Alright, let's begin class.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Okay Ms. Selena!**

 **Shiki Tenko: Maka let's do this?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah let's do.**

 **Selena: Alright, the first team scores every point wins. Okay begin!**

 ***They Start Playing Against Each Other.***

 ***After Awhile Maka Akaba And Her Team Wins.***

 **Shiki Tenko: Alright, we won Maka!**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah your right Shiki!**

 **Selena: Alright, let's head back inside.**

 ***They Head Inside And To Change In The Locker Room.***

 ***When They Were Done Changing They Headed To The Classroom.***

 ***The Bell Rings For Sixth Period.***

 **Selena: Alright, let's begin our lesson?**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Okay!**

 **Selena: Take out your US History books?**

 ***They Take Out Their US History Books.***

 **Selena: Maka can you read the first paragraph.**

 **Maka Akaba: *Maka Akaba Starts Reading.***

 ***After Maka Was Done Reading.***

 **Selena: Maka that really amazing.**

 ***The Bell Rings.***

 **Selena: See you all tomorrow.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Bye see you tomorrow Ms. Selena!**

 ***They All Headed Home.***

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 ***When Ray Akaba, Gray Akaba, Maka Akaba And Everyone From Alice Academy Arrived.***

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Maka an invitation to the Forture Cup came for you!**

 **Maka Akaba: An invitation for me? But why me mom, dad, Ray and Gray your four know that I'm afraid to duel?**

 **Leo Akaba: That's Maka's afraid to duel after what happened to her when she was four years old?**

 **Ray Akaba: Dad maybe I can pretend to be my little sister Maka until people realize I'm Maka Akaba and I'm actually Ray Akaba her older sister.**

 **Cyan Akaba: It's not a bad idea what do you think Leo?**

 **Leo Akaba: Yeah I agree with you Cyan.**

 **Rei Serio/Persona: Ray pretending to be her younger sister might not be a bad idea right everyone from my school.**

 **Everyone From Alice Academy: Yeah not a bad idea Ray!**

 **Ray Akaba: Since I'm pretending to be my younger sister Maka Akaba I'm going to do my best in the first round!**

 **Maka Akaba: Big sister Ray?**

 **Ray Akaba: I'm this because since everyone in our family know about this and all of your childhood friends know about what happened after your duel with Gray when you were four years old. That was when you collapsed after a duel with him.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah your about that big sister Ray.**

 **Rei Serio/Persona: So what's going to happen now that Maka has an invitation to the Fortune Cup to duel in front of everybody?**

 **Ray Akaba: I just put on a wig that's the color hair as my sister's hair and put on dark green contacts so it looks like I'm Maka Akaba.**

 **Masachika Shiki: That will definitely work since Ray has a different hair and eye color than Maka so she'll have to put on a wig and contacts so she looks like Maka?**

 **Cyan Akaba: You know people will figure out that Ray isn't Maka!**

 **Kazumi Yukihira: Well, it can't be helped Cyan this might be the only option we have instead of having Gray pretend to be Maka.**

 **Cyan Akaba: I guess your right Kazumi Yukihira?**

 **Kazumi Yukihira: Maka is after all afraid to duel in duel tournaments after all?**

 **Leo Akaba: Kazumi is right Cyan?**

 **Cyan Akaba: I guess your right Leo and Kazumi Yukihira?**

 ***Maka Akaba's Phone Starts To Ring.***

 **Maka Akaba: Hello this is Maka?**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Hey Maka how's it going?**

 **Maka Akaba: Kouji?**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Hey great to hear from you again Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah you too Kouji?**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Say how are you doing after loosing Ancient Fairy Dragon?**

 **Maka Akaba: I'm doing great at all but I'm trying my best to get over the fact that Ancient Fairy Dragon was sealed away by a Shadow Drone. But I'm going to try my hardest to save her!?**

 **Kouji Ibuki: I'm going to help you save Ancient Fairy Dragon no matter what happens!**

 **Maka Akaba: Thanks Kouji.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Say Maka Are Kai, Miwa, Misaki, Rei and Everyone From Alice Academy helping us save Ancient Fairy Dragon?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah their going to help us save my Ancient Fairy Dragon.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: No matter what happens we'll always be here for you no matter what!?**

 **Maka Akaba: Kouji? Thank you.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: I'll talk to later bye Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah talk to you later.**

 ***They Both Hung Up The Phone.***

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Ready to have dinner now?**

 **Ray,** **Gray &Maka Akaba: Okay mom and dad!**

 **Everyone From Alice Academy: Okay then!**

 ***When They Were Done Eating Dinner.***

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: We're going to bed now mom and dad?**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Okay we'll see you in the morning Ray, Gray and Maka.**

 **Ray,Gr** **ay &Maka Akaba: Okay mom and dad!**

 ***They All Went To Bed.***

* * *

 _ **I'll be stopping here and writing the next chapter of Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. I'll try to update everyday but it'll take a while to write the whole chapter and then post into my story so please just Review/Comment/Favorite/Follow and I'll try to update everyday please wait until the next update.**_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Maka Akaba And Her Classmates Have A Special Visitor.

Previously on Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. Maka Akaba got an invitation to the Fortune Cup. She's going to participate in the Tournament but instead of her doing the first round Ray Akaba will be take her place until people realize that Ray Akaba isn't Maka Akaba. What's going to happen in this chapter? Will Maka Akaba find a way to save Ancient Fairy Dragon from the forces of evil that she's face?

Let's begin the story.

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 **Ray &Maka Akaba: Morning mom and dad!**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Morning Ray and Maka.**

 **Everyone From Alice Academy: Morning Leo, Cyan, Ray and Maka.**

 **Gray Akaba: Morning mom, dad, Ray and Maka.**

 **Leo,Cyan,Ray &Maka Akaba: Morning Gray!**

 **Cyan Akaba: Ready to have breakfast everyone?**

 **Everyone From Alice Academy,Ray Akaba,Gray Akaba &Maka Akaba: Okay then.**

 ***When They Were Done Eating Breakfast.***

 **Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: Bye mom and dad see you both after school!**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Okay see you three after school.**

 ***They Headed Off To The United World Elementary School.***

* * *

At The United World Elementary School.

 ***When They Arrived At The United World Elementary School.***

 ***Ray, Gray And Maka Akaba Headed To Class.***

 **Selena: Morning everyone since it's Wednesday. We'll be having a special visitor today. You can come in now?**

 ***Someone Walks Into The Classroom.***

 **?: Hello? I'm Yuki Kurosaki, it's very nice to meet you all?**

 **Selena: She'll be telling you about what she does since she graduated this school before you all started here in April.**

 **Yuki Kurosaki: I see you have another Akaba Ms. Selena?**

 **Selena: Maka why don't you introduce yourself?**

 **Maka Akaba: Hi, I'm Maka Akaba, it's very nice to meet you Yuki.**

 **Yuki Kurosaki: It's nice to meet you as well Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: It nice to meet you too Yuki.**

 **Yuki Kurosaki: Alright, I'm here to talk about when all of you graduate after elementary school and move on to middle school or Junior High but it's the same thing right continuing on with the explanation after you graduate Elementary School you'll be able to come and visit your old teachers when you graduate from here just like I do now even through I'm a first year of Middle School Student. Thank you for having me today everyone.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Your very welcome Yuki!**

 ***Yuki Kurosaki Headed Back To The United World Middle School With Everyone From The United World Middle School.***

 ***The Bell Rings For Second Period.***

 **Selena: Your music teacher Mr. Shun Ichigo should be here any minute now. Since all of you are Japanese you know here in Japan that we only change teachers and not change classrooms like in America.**

 **Maka Akaba: Rei you think thing will be okay when I save my Ancient Fairy Dragon?**

 **Rei Serio/Persona: Who knows?**

 **Kazumi Yukihira: Maka you know that we'll help you save Ancient Fairy Dragon!**

 **Izumi Yukihira: Maka everything'll be alright so don't worry about it too much Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: ...**

 **Yuka Azumi: She being quiet again?**

 **Masachika Shiki: Maka?**

 **?: Good morning class let's head to Music Room now shall we?**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Yeah let's go Mr. Ichigo.**

 **Shun Ichigo: Let's go then?**

 ***At The Music Room.***

 **Shun Ichigo: Alright, let's begin our lesson? Maka can you begin singing please?**

 **Maka Akaba: R-right. *Maka Akaba Begins To Sing.*** **Ima mune odoru yume Catch koboreru namida wa Release Fumidasu yo hajimete no FIIRUDO kiseki ni au tame no Fabulous One Step Kizuita nda tsuyosa wa ataerareru mono ja nai Hitotsu zutsu sou tsukamitoru nda Nara sugu ugokanakucha jitto shite nante irannai Kabe ga kaze ga yuku tehaban demo "Yuuki" tte kirifuda DOROO shite ippo mae e Shinjiru shouri no SUTOORII Dare mo chousenchuu My Way tamesareteiru Duelist Tsurai shunkan koso Smile, Jump, Fight & Step Up! Hohoemi ga Energy nigetai kimochi ni wa Kick Tobikomu yo atarashii FIIRUDO mirai e to tsuzuku Shiny One Step Mogaita dake haruka e shizunda dake takami e Ikeru zettai sou osowatta kara Tomatte kusaru yori mo ugoite kizutsuku koto Erabou kaze wo mikata ni tsukete "VIJON" ga PASUPOOTO egaitara ippo saki e RIARU wa risou no shinkagata Taema naku meguru My Turn kesshite naru na yo Pessimist Zenbu tanoshinde Try, Cry, Fly & Step Up! Negai ni todoke Touch tamerai ya obie ni Punch Uchi kuzuseba hirogaru FIIRUDO rekishi sae kawaru Special One Step Atsuku tagiru chishio kokoro michibiku mitai ni Fumidashita yuuki no wadachi ga michi ni, kimi no kibou ni nareba ii na Dare mo chousenchuu My Way tamesareteiru Duelist Tsurai shunkan koso Smile, Jump, Fight & Step Up! Eien meguru My Turn itami mo daita Optimist Zenbu tanoshinde Try, Cry, Fly & Step Up! Mune odoru yume Catch koboreru namida wa Release Fumidasu yo hajimete no FIIRUDO kiseki ni au tame no Fabulous One Step Ippo... Tatta ippo de ii sore ga Big Chance!**

 **Shun Ichigo: Very good Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Thank you very much Mr. Ichigo.**

 ***The Bell Rings For Third Period.***

 ***In Third Period.***


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

Previously

Let's begin the story.

* * *

At The Akaba House.


End file.
